<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crimson Day by Kuroooooo6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242891">Crimson Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroooooo6/pseuds/Kuroooooo6'>Kuroooooo6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avenged Sevenfold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Character Death, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroooooo6/pseuds/Kuroooooo6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two princes procrastinating from sword training, they sneak out when the battle begin, too coward to face it because they are too young like 12 years old. When they back to their castle, turn out they are the only family member that still alive. They want revenge, but what teenagers could do? They mourn for their family, promise they will start over the kingdom, still don't know they are enemy for each other. </p><p>Years later, they meet again.</p><p>Disclaimer : I made it just for fun, I don't gain any profit from this story. However, the idea absolutely original from me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Synyster Gates/Zacky Vengeance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sepuluh tahun sejak perang terakhir berlalu tidak membuat manusia jera untuk memulai hal yang sama entah untuk ke berapa kalinya. Zacky ingat, waktu itu adalah tahun ke dua belas ayahnya memerintah kerajaan Venom. Bau-bau dimulainya perang sudah bisa dicium oleh bocah remaja itu jauh beberapa bulan sebelumnya setiap dia melongok ke halaman istana tempat biasa pasukan dari kerajaan lain berbaris. Gurunya selalu mengatakan mereka tamu, tapi Zacky tahu tamu biasa tidak akan membawa pasukan sebanyak itu.</p><p>Zacky adalah putra ke tiga, dengan dua kakak laki-laki dan satu adik perempuan yang masih bayi. Kakak tertuanya sudah punya pasukan sendiri, kakak ke dua adalah pemanah handal di kerajaannya, sementara Zacky ... dia tidak begitu berani memegang senjata, tapi cukup mahir dalam memahmi ilmu pemerintahan meski kemampuan bicaranya sangat payah. Toh, semuanya sudah diatur. Kakak tertua akan jadi pengganti ayahnya, kakak ke dua mungkin jadi jenderal tertinggi, dan dirinya akan jadi penasehat kerajaan. Sementara itu, adik perempuannya sudah jelas akan dinikahkan dengan raja atau pangeran dari kerajaan besar lainnya.</p><p>Semuanya sudah diatur dan Zacky pikir akan berjalan dengan semestinya, dia cukup duduk mendengarkan dan memahami apa yang gurunya sampaikan. Begitu terus hingga tak terasa dia menginjak usia dewasa, penobatan sebagai penasehat kerajaan, menikah, punya anak, lengser, mati. Namun, kali ini apa yang dia lihat jauh berbeda dengan bayangan yang selama ini mampir di jam melamunnya.</p><p>Api besar berkobar di tengah medan perang, asapnya terlihat sampai di jendela kamar tempatnya bersembunyi. Zacky belum bisa menentukan pihak siapa yang menang. Demi apapun, alasan perang kali ini juga cukup konyol jika dipikir ulang. Perjodohan, salah satu kerajaan aliansi Barat berselisih dengan kerajaan dari aliansi Timur, Zacky tidak ingat kerajaan mana yang sedang berselisih. Venom bergabung dengan aliansi Barat, di mana semua kerajaannya setuju untuk mengangkat senjata merusak perjanjian damai sepuluh tahun lalu. Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi kerajaan Zacky selain ikut perang.</p><p>Kuda kakak ke dua kembali bersama penunggangnya. Wajah sombong sebagai pemanah terbaik di kerajaan hari itu luntur. Cemas, takut, dan terburu-buru pria itu memanggil gelombang pasukan berikutnya untuk dikirim sebagai bantuan. Zacky diseret paksa ikut bertarung di medang perang untuk menambah dukungan moral. Gila, dia hanyalah bocah berusia dua belas tahun yang mengayun pedang saja masih gemetar.</p><p>“Tapi-” “Tidak ada tapi.”</p><p>Zacky dipasangi pelindung badan, lengkap. Kemudian dia menangkap sebuah pedang, pedangnya, yang dilempar asal oleh sang kakak. Pria itu kembali menaiki kudanya, memimpin gelombang bantuan, memastikan Zacky ikut dalam rombongan hanya lewat ujung matanya. Zacky mendengus, menyadari hubungan mereka memang tidak terasa seperti keluarga.</p><p>Maka dari itu, ketika kakaknya mengatakan, “Berjuang sebisamu. Jangan sampai mati.” Tiba-tiba Zacky merinding. Rasanya seperti mantra, dan Zacky merasakan gemetar yang lebih parah ketika mencabut pedangnya. Jauh lebih parah daripada saat dia berlatih.</p><p>Darah. Mayat.</p><p>Zacky memandang dua hal mengenaskan itu sampai lupa bernapas. Keberadaannya mempersulit pasukan. Sebagian orang sadar pangeran muda mereka tidak bergeming di tengah pertempuran, mereka melindungi Zacky sebisanya. Zacky tahu dia adalah beban, kini menggerakkan pedang baginya terasa sangat berat.</p><p>Zacky ingin lari, ingin kabur.</p><p>Tidak tahan dengan pemandangan di depannya, Zacky menarik tali kuda. Hewan itu berlari cepat melawan arus pasukan yang menerjang penuh semangat pasukan lawan di belakangnya. Pasukannya bingung melihat pangeran muda mereka mundur, tapi mereka lebih peduli pada pedang yang menghunus siap melubangi perut lawan. Mereka melepas pangeran muda itu begitu saja mundur, berbelok, masuk ke dalam hutan perbatasan.</p><p>.</p><p>Brian Haner, nama yang sama dengan raja yang kini memerintah kerajaan Crimson, tapi dalam wujud lebih muda tampak mengencangkan tali helmnya. Dia adalah pangeran, sekaligus pemimpin pasukan termuda di aliansi Timur. Sekalipun pedang di tangannya bergetar karena lengan yang belum cukup terlatih, Brian tidak bisa mundur. Ayahnya sudah terlalu tua, dan Brian adalah pewaris tunggal. Cukup mengejutkan orang besar seperti ayahnya itu memilih punya satu anak saja, ditambah Brian lahir ketika pria itu menginjak usia yang cukup tua.</p><p>Ah, iya. Brian ingat setiap pelajaran sejarah, ayahnya terlalu berambisi menaklukan banyak daratan. Bahkan, pria itu salah satu pencetus adanya aliansi Timur. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan kerajaan sampai lupa dengan istrinya. Istri pertamanya seperti pajangan saja, meninggal karena penyakit paru. Pria itu mengambil wanita lagi sebagai istri, ibu Brian yang masih muda, hingga akhirnya lahir Brian di tengah makmurnya kerajaan Crimson. Benderanya adalah yang paling besar dan mencolok mata dengan warna crimson dan rumbai emas di pinggir.</p><p>Brian dan sang ayah memiliki hubungan yang rumit. Di satu sisi, dia mengagumi sang ayah. Membuat Crimson bisa sebesar sekarang hingga membentuk aliansi adalah pencapaian luar biasa bagi Brian. Di lain sisi, dia kadang membenci ayahnya. Seperti sekarang ini, Brian belum begitu siap diterjunkan ke medan perang, tapi alasan formalitas dan dukungan moral karena nama Brian Haner dan Crimson bisa membuat lawan takut adalah nilai tambah bagi aliansi Timur.</p><p>Brian berdecak kesal untuk menghilangkan gugupnya. Dia bahkan tidak punya waktu menghapal nama-nama jenderal dan warna bendera mereka. Tiba-tiba saja semua ilmu hapalannya menguap, tertinggal di ruang belajar. Ketika terompet ditiup untuk memberangkatkan gelombang ke dua, Brian tidak menatap ke kiri dan kanannya. Pandangan lurus dan tajam adalah yang diajarkan guru perangnya. Kesannya berani, tapi Brian tidak akan bohong di dalam hatinya bergejolak perasaan ingin kabur.</p><p>Melarikan diri di tengah perang, lari dari tanggung jawabnya. Dia tidak gila. Dia adalah pewaris tunggal Crimson. Siapa lagi yang akan mewarisi tahta selain dirinya? Sang ayah sudah terlalu tua untuk punya anak lagi. Brian di sini memang hanya sebatas memberi dukungan moral. Pasukannya tidak akan peduli jika jenderal muda mereka menghilang di tengah pertempuran.</p><p>Sebuah rencana untuk kabur di tengah riuhnya pertempuran muncul di kepalanya. Bocah remaja itu tersenyum kecil. Dia siap menunggu waktu yang tepat. Kumpulan panah siap menghujam pasukannya. Brian menggiring mereka mundur, memberi perintah untuk memutar. Di kesempatan itu, Brian membelokkan kudanya ke arah lain, masuk ke dalam hutan perbatasan.</p><p>.</p><p>Zacky menghentikan kudanya ketika dirasa sudah cukup dalam menjelajah hutan. Dia turun untuk minum dari anak sungai di antara celah bebatuan. Airnya segar, sekalian saja dia gunakan untuk membasuh mukanya yang sejak tadi terasa kaku. Dia takut ketahuan kabur, tapi sampai saat ini belum ada pasukan yang mengejarnya. Kemungkinan besar aksi kaburnya berhasil, Zacky tersenyum kecil menyadari itu.</p><p>Sekarang apa? Zacky mengamati hutan yang sejauh memandang hanya berisi pepohonan. Dia perlu tempat berlindung seperti goa, tapi di dalam hutan tidak menunjukkan adanya goa tanah. Anak itu mendesah kecewa, memainkan kakinya di tanah sambil berpikir ke mana dia harus bersembunyi selain di goa.</p><p>“Hei!”</p><p>Sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Zacky sontak berdiri, membalikkan badan, lalu menemukan ada bocah seumuran dengannya di atas kuda tengah mengacungkan pedang lurus menghunus ke arah lehernya.Bocah itu punya baju perang yang bagus, Zacky menebaknya berasal dari kerajaan lumayan besar. Mata hijaunya memicing, mencoba menebak lagi dari kerajaan mana pastinya anak itu berasal, dari aliansi mana? Tidak ada bendera perang dibawanya, Zacky menyerah tidak bisa menebak dari mana asal bocah itu.</p><p>“Kenapa kau di sini?” Bocah itu bertanya sambil mengamati pakaian perang Zacky. “Harusnya kau ikut perang, kan?”</p><p>“Bukankah kau sama?” tanya Zacky balik. Dia tersenyum dalam hati saat melihat bocah di depannya terlihat gelagapan. “Medan perang bukanlah tempat yang bagus untuk bocah seperti kita. Kau mau kabur denganku?”</p><p>Pedang di depannya diturunkan, tapi wajah serius bocah itu belum luntur juga. Dia masih berhati-hati dengan Zacky karena belum bisa menebak dari mana asal kerajaannya. Siapa tahu mereka bermusuhan dalam perang ini, kan?</p><p>“Apa kau seorang pangeran?” tebak anak itu, membuat Zacky melebarkan mata. Tiba-tiba dia merasa terancam, bocah di depannya berbahaya, dia harus kabur. Jika seseorang tahu dia adalah pangeran, nilai kepalanya dihargai tinggi untuk dipenggal.</p><p>“Hei, hei.” Anak itu mencoba menenangkan Zacky yang ingin kabur. “A-Aku juga pangeran,” anak itu terlihat ragu membuka jati dirinya sendiri. Zacky mengamatinya, kemudian menelan ludah karena semuanya masuk akal. Dari pakaiannya, Zacky bisa menebak anak itu punya pangkat tinggi atau setidaknya berasal dari keluarga kerajaan. Dia percaya ketika anak itu menyatakan dirinya sebagai pangeran.</p><p>“Bagaimana kalau kita kabur bersama dan tidak perlu menyebutkan asal kerajaan kita masing-masing? Kupikir itu perlu agar kita bisa nyaman pergi bersama, tanpa ada rasa permusuhan.” Zacky menggigit bibirnya saat mengatakan kata “nyaman”, menyesal kenapa dia memilih kata itu.</p><p>Namun sarannya disambut dengan wajah cerah bocah di depannya. Dia mengulurkan tangan, menunggu Zacky menjabatnya.</p><p>“Brian.” “Hanya Brian?” tanya Zacky sambil tersenyum kecil. “Kau akan menyesal mendengar nama belakangku, haha. Lalu siapa namamu?”</p><p>Zacky mendengus sebentar sebelum kembali tersenyum. Brian tidak mau menyebutkan nama lengkapnya, Zacky pun tidak akan menggunakan nama aslinya. “Zacky,” yang seharusnya adalah Zachary.</p><p>Cara ini ampuh menyembunyikan identitas kerajaan mereka. Namun demi apapun Zacky bersumpah dia akan menemukan siapa Brian sebenarnya. Anak itu seperti teman lama yang tidak pernah dikenalnya. Mereka berulang kali terjebak dalam perbincangan asik untuk menghabiskan sisa hari.</p><p>Suatu hari nanti Zacky harus menemukan Brian lagi. Dia berpikir, mungkin beraliansi dengan Brian adalah keputusan yang benar. Namun di atas itu semua, dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Brian sekali lagi tanpa menyembunyikan identitas aslinya.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brian and Zacky lay together. They talk a lot about life as a prince. Zacky hates it, while Brian prefers to like it. Then they start talking about arranged marriage and about someone they will love.</p><p>"Is kissing someone a sign that you are in love?"<br/>"I don't know. I've never tried it."<br/>"Then, you wanna try?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brian dan Zacky menemukan sebuah bukit yang tak terlalu tinggi setelah cukup lama berjalan-jalan di tengah hutan. Bukit itu bisa menyembunyikan mereka barang sebentar. Meski tidak terlalu tinggi, keduanya bisa melihat jalannya pertarungan terdekat; Pasukan Venom melawan Micken.</p><p>Zacky tidak memberi tahu Brian bahwa yang sedang mereka tonton adalah pasukannya sendiri, pun Brian tidak mau repot menanyakan apakah Zacky berasal dari salah satu pasukan di bawah sana. Baju perangnya sedikit mirip dengan pasukan Venom, ada warna hijau kebiruan jika dilihat dari jauh, tapi Brian tidak memikirkan itu lebih jauh. Siapa tahu Brian salah sangka, ada banyak warna baju perang dengan warna hijau kebiruan.</p><p>Brian menggulingkan tubuhnya menjadi berbaring, memilih menatap langit yang mulai mendung. Mungkinkah akan turun hujan atau ini hanya pertanda hari sudah mulai sore? Tidak ada yang ingin Brian pilih. Dia benci hujan. Bajunya akan basah dan terasa lebih berat. Cipratan dari langkah kudanya juga terdengar menjijikan. Pulang ke perkemahan pasukan juga akan menjijikan, tanahnya lengket dan Brian benci itu. Meski dia memiliki tenda kering, tapi Brian tidak akan bertahan lama di sana.</p><p>Jika hari sudah sore, maka perang sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Brian tidak mau pulang untuk mendengar hasil pertarungan hari ini. Dia tidak siap melihat pasukannya berkurang, tidak siap membaca daftar kematian, tidak siap melakukan kunjungan dari rumah ke rumah warganya untuk menyampaikan berita duka. Brian tidak mau melakukan itu.</p><p>“Aku benci perang.” Tiba-tiba Zacky bersuara setelah beberapa jam ini mereka hening memperhatikan jalannya peperangan. “Banyak orang mati hanya demi alasan bodoh kepentingan satu atau dua kerajaan. Kenapa aku harus ikut?”</p><p>“Kerajaan membentuk aliansi, jika perang begini mereka tidak mudah ditaklukan. Kau pasti mempelajarinya juga, Zacky.”</p><p>“Bisakah kau menjawabnya tidak seperti seorang pangeran? Kau kabur dari pertempuranmu dan memilih berbaring denganku di sini.”</p><p>Brian tertawa. “Ya, aku benci perang. Aku benci mengayunkan pedangku pada orang-orang yang tidak aku kenal, yang aku tahu mereka tidak punya salah apa pun kepadaku. Terlebih, aku terlalu muda untuk melihat pria-pria dewasa itu berteriak merobek daging demi daging di depan mereka. Ayah mengatakan aku akan terbiasa, dan harus terbiasa, tapi tidak, terima kasih.”</p><p>“Kau bisa menggunakan pedang?” tanya Zacky, kini menggunakan tangannya untuk menopang tubuh. Dia mengamati mata coklat Brian, kemudian menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika bocah di sampingnya menyeringai kecil. “Aku bisa, sedikit.”</p><p>“Bagaimana mungkin? Itu adalah pelajaran paling menyebalkan. Tubuhku berulang kali sakit dan tukang pijat di kerajaanku sampai hapal aku cidera karena berlatih pedang.”</p><p>“Aku anak tunggal, Zacky. Aku harus berusaha menjadi penerus yang bisa diandalkan.” Kali ini Brian menatap mata hijau Zacky dengan pandangan serius, seperti sosok pangeran yang seharusnya. Zacky seperti melihat kakak tertuanya sedang merayu untuk menambah jumlah pasukan.</p><p>“Tapi kau meninggalkan pertempuranmu, Pangeran.” Zacky tersenyum mencibir. Bocah itu mendapat tabokan pelan dari Brian, berakhir dengan tangannya digenggam erat. Zacky menunggu apa yang akan Brian lakukan dengan pandangan was-was. Apakah Brian marah karena Zacky mengulang hal itu beberapa kali?</p><p>“Tanganmu kecil. Kau harus makan banyak, Zacky. Oh, jangan memaksakan diri juga memakai pedang yang besar. Yang terpenting, sikap tubuhmu harus benar dulu. Jika kau sudah menguasai itu, kau boleh menjajal berbagai macam senjata.” Brian melepaskan tangan Zacky, kemudian memilih berbaring kembali.</p><p>”....Terima kasih, Brian.”</p><p>Brian melirik anak itu ketika nada bicaranya terlihat sedih. “Hei, ada apa?”</p><p>“Maaf aku terus mengatakan dirimu yang kabur-”</p><p>“Hssh.” Brian sontak meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Zacky. “Kau kabur denganku, kau ingat? Kita sama-sama salah di sini. Aku tidak akan marah.” Brian tersenyum ketika Zacky mengangguk dengan tawa kecil.</p><p>“Kau punya pelajaran yang kau sukai?” kali ini Brian ganti bertanya, membuat Zacky kembali mengangguk dan mulai menceritakan buku, guru, hingga ruang belajarnya yang dibangun khusus di sebuah menara di samping istana kerajaan.</p><p>“Kupikir aku tidak terlalu cocok memegang senjata, lagi pula dua kakak laki-lakiku juga mahir semua di bidang itu. Ayah tidak akan kekurangan jenderal terbaiknya. Aku mulai mendalami ilmu pemerintahan. Aku pikir, peranku nanti sekadar menjadi penasehat kerajaan. Oh! Aku juga suka astronomi!”</p><p>“Menjadi penasehat kerajaan itu bukan sesuatu yang setara dengan kata 'sekadar', Zacky. Itu berarti kepalamu cemerlang. Kau suka astronomi? Aku selalu ketiduran ketika diajak mengamati bintang, sial.”</p><p>Zacky tertawa mendengar pengalaman Brian yang satu itu, kemudian dia mulai menjelaskan rasi bintang dan hal-hal di galaksi yang dia dengar dari gurunya. Brian mendengarkannya dengan penuh perhatian, dia mengangguk beberapa kali mengiyakan meski di beberapa bagian dia tidak begitu paham apa yang Zacky sampaikan. Biarlah, Brian tidak mau menyela dengan pertanyaan, dia suka Zacky yang sedang bercerita.</p><p>“Aku tidak bisa menunjukkanmu hal-hal menakjubkan itu. Kau mungkin ingin pulang sebelum matahari tenggelam, Brian.”</p><p>“Kita bisa kembali esok hari jika kau mau.”</p><p>Zacky mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. “Maksudmu ... kita bermalam di sini?” Brian mengangguk. “Berdua?”</p><p>Brian tertawa mendengarnya. “Memang kau mau mengajak siapa lagi? Binatang buas?” Zacky menghadiahi anak itu dengan pukulan pelan di lengannya. “Jangan bercanda seperti itu.”</p><p>“Jadi, bagaimana?” tanya Brian sekali lagi, kali ini dia mendapat bonus melihat pipi Zacky memerah. Zacky mengamati perang di bawah sana sekali lagi, mengawasi pasukannya, mengamati siapa yang sedang unggul hingga jam-jam mendekati akhir hari.</p><p>“Hei,” panggil Brian ketika Zacky terlalu lama mengamati medan pertempuran di bawah sana. Bocah itu sampai menarik tangan Zacky agar anak itu menghadapnya.</p><p>“Jangan dilihat. Kau tidak akan tenang malam ini.” Brian menarik Zacky dalam sebuah pelukan. Apapun, apapun akan dia lakukan agar Zacky tidak melihat jalannya pertaruangan. Dengan begitu, Brian tidak akan merasa sendiri dan dia tidak perlu mencemaskan pasukannya sendiri.</p><p>“Sudah berapa malam kita tidak tidur dengan tenang, hm? Malam ini saja kita kabur, benar-benar kabur. Malam ini kita tidak berperang, kita bukan pangeran, kita hanyalah Brian dan Zacky. Oke?” Brian merasakan Zacky mengangguk di depan dadanya.</p><p>“Brian, apa kau pikir hidup sebagai orang biasa akan terasa lebih baik?”</p><p>Jika Zacky jadi orang biasa, dia pikir dia akan memilih tinggal di pinggiran kerajaan Venom yang dekat dengan sungai. Dia akan mencari ikan atau berkebun agar setiap tahun bisa menyerahkan pajak kepada keluarga kerajaan. Rumahnya dari kayu yang tidak terlalu panas saat musim panas dan tidak terlalu dingin saat musim dingin. Mungkin Zacky juga akan memelihara anjing satu atau dua ekor untuk membantunya menggembala domba. Jika sudah banyak, daging dan susunya bisa Zacky jual ke pasar.</p><p>Benar, seperti itu. Tanpa jam-jam ketat harus naik turun menara ke lapangan latihan. Tanpa baju ketat yang kerap membuatnya sesak napas. Tanpa tanggung jawab yang begitu besar untuk memikul sebuah kerajaan.</p><p>Bebas.</p><p>“Jadi orang biasa itu ... bebas.” Zacky menghembuskan kata bebas begitu lembut keluar dari mulutnya dengan senyum tipis yang begitu indah di mata Brian. Remaja itu menggeleng kecil, merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri.</p><p>“Aku tidak tahu.” Brian membaringkan dirinya lagi di tanah, Zacky mengikutinya. Mereka saling bertatapan, tertawa tanpa alasan jelas karena yang mereka tahu hanyalah saat-saat seperti ini sangat jarang mereka miliki, dan mereka menikmatinya. Tidak disangka, Zacky melupakan perang di bawah sana dengan cepat, Brian mendesah lega di sela tawanya.</p><p>“Aku tidak akan minum susu segar setiap hari, kau tahu? Susu terbaik hanya dimiliki oleh keluarga kerajaan. Aku tidak bisa makan anggur untuk cemilan di siang hari selepas latihan menaiki kuda. Anggur begitu mahal, Zacky. Tidak ada yang mencuci bajuku, tidak ada yang membuatkanku makanan. Kupikir, aku menikmati hidupku sebagai pangeran, kecuali bagian wajib perang, mewarisi tahta, dan menikahi seorang putri. Merepotkan.”</p><p>“Kau hanya malas, Brian.”</p><p>“Hei, aku jujur di sini.”</p><p>Zacky tertawa dibuatnya. “Jika aku bisa mendapatkan susu terbaik dan menyediakan anggur untuk cemilan siangmu lalu mencuci bajumu, membuatkanmu makanan, apakah kau mau jadi orang biasa?”</p><p>Brian mengernyitkan dahi, seringai kecilnya terlihat menyebalkan. “Maksudmu, kau mau jadi pelayanku?”</p><p>Zacky melunturkan senyumnya. Dia memukul kepala Brian pelan. “Aku tidak sudi melayani orang malas sepertimu.”</p><p>“Hei, bukankah itu tugas seorang pelayan?” bela Brian tidak terima mendapat pukulan dari Zacky.</p><p>“Iya, jika di lingkungan kerajaan, tapi tidak di lingkungan orang biasa. Kau harus menikahi wanita agar bajumu dicucikan dan kau dibuatkan makanan setiap hari.”</p><p>“Aku tidak mau menikah.” Brian menjawabnya dengan nada datar, tiba-tiba Zacky merasa dadanya berdenyut sakit. “Menikah itu merepotkan. Kau harus berebut satu manusia hanya demi meneruskan tahta? Yang benar saja.”</p><p>Zacky tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana. Dia menunduk, sekalian menghindari tatapan Brian agar remaja itu tidak menyadari ada raut sedih di mata hijaunya saat ini.</p><p>“Kau pikir ayahmu mencintai ibumu? Raja dan ratu di sekitar kita menikah karena perjodohan, tidak ada cinta, Zacky. Jika kau dan aku adalah pangeran, kita akan berakhir sama seperti mereka.”</p><p>“Jika tiba waktunya ... apakah kau akan menolak?” tanya Zacky hati-hati. Dia memberanikan diri menatap Brian. Mata coklat itu menatap serius ke dalam mata hijaunya. Zacky ingin menghindarinya lagi, tapi dia memilih meneguk ludah untuk mengurangi rasa gugup yang entah datang dari mana.</p><p>“Aku anak tunggal. Aku tidak punya saingan dalam perebutan tahta, tapi aku harus memiliki penerus.” Brian mengangkat bahunya. “Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menolak perjodohan.” Kemudian remaja itu terpaksa tertawa.</p><p>“Kau bisa memilih orang yang kau cintai, Brian.”</p><p>Brian mencari mata hijau Zacky, mendapati anak itu balik menatapnya dengan raut sendu yang tidak bisa Brian baca apa alasannya. “Menghabiskan hidupku untuk menunggu hal bodoh seperti itu? Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengerti rasanya jatuh cinta, Zacky. Belum. Lebih baik aku menggunakan waktuku untuk kerajaan.” Brian menggigit bibirnya, kesal sendiri ketika dirinya terdengar seperti sang ayah.</p><p>Tidak. Dia akan lebih baik dari pendahulunya. Brian akan memikirkan asmaranya, pernikahannya. Namun bagaimana? Brian tidak pernah menanyakan rasanya jatuh cinta pada gurunya. Kembali dari perang pun Brian tidak yakin dia harus menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu. Bodoh, karena Brian (dan orang-orang pikir) jawabannya hanya bisa dia dapatkan sendiri.</p><p>“Aku pernah melihat kakakku berdansa dengan salah satu putri di pesta ulang tahunnya. Kupikir ... kupikir mereka saling jatuh cinta.”</p><p>Brian tertarik mendengar ini. “Lalu?”</p><p>“Mereka memisahkan diri dari aula utama, ke taman belakang istana. Kupikir sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, tapi ... tapi mereka baik-baik saja.”</p><p>“Bagaimana kau bisa yakin mereka baik-baik saja?”</p><p>“Mereka mendekatkan bibir dan ... mereka tersenyum setelahnya.”</p><p>Brian mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Dia pernah mendengar istilah itu, namanya berciuman. Ciuman biasa diberikan untuk menunjukkan rasa kasih sayang. Ayahnya sering mencium dahinya ketika masih kecil, ibunya lebih sering lagi bahkan sampai hari kemarin sebelum keberangkatannya ke perkemahan para prajurit. Namun ciuman di bibir? Brian belum pernah melihatnya, tapi dia yakin hal itu memiliki makna lebih dalam, lebih dari kasih sayang.</p><p>Apakah itu cinta?</p><p>“Mungkin.” Brian melegakan tenggorokannya, kemudian menghindari mata hijau Zacky agar panas di pipinya tidak bertambah parah. Kenapa dia jadi gusar begini?</p><p>“Apakah mencium orang lain di bibir itu tanda sedang jatuh cinta?”</p><p>”... M-Mungkin? Aku tidak tahu, Zacky. Aku tidak pernah mencium orang lain di bibir.”</p><p>Hening melanda mereka. Brian sibuk mengamati tanah di bawahnya, Zacky sibuk memainkan tangan di dadanya. Namun, entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Zacky memandang Brian dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Brian tidak sengaja menatap balik Zacky, tapi dia cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi.</p><p>Suasana berubah menjadi canggung dan keduanya bingung kenapa harus menjadi canggung begitu.</p><p>”... Kau mau mencobanya?” tanya Zacky dengan suara lirih, berharap tertelan suara hembusan angin, tapi Brian mendengarnya. Semu di pipinya semakin merah. “H-Hah?”</p><p>“Berperang perlu latihan, Brian. Jadi ... jadi, kupikir kau perlu latihan juga untuk hal ini.”</p><p>Brian tahu apa yang Zacky maksud, tapi dia memilih kembali bertanya. Remaja itu sangat gugup sampai bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri bergema di dalam telinga. Brian pikir, mengulur waktu dengan Zacky bisa membuatnya siap mencium anak itu atau kabar baiknya bisa membuat Zacky melupakan ajakannya.</p><p>“Aku tidak mengerti,” kata Brian yang disambut dengan raut merah di wajah Zacky.</p><p>“Kau dan aku laki-laki, kita tidak mungkin saling jatuh cinta jika berciuman di bibir. Iya, kan?” Brian tidak punya jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu. “Kupikir...kupikir dengan begitu kita bisa berlatih? Agar tidak gugup dan semacamnya?”</p><p>Brian tidak punya jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu. Entah dia benar-benar tidak tahu, atau kepalanya saat ini kosong dan mengiyakan saja pertanyaan Zacky agar bisa merasakan bibir remaja itu secepatnya, menuntaskan rasa penasaran mereka.</p><p>Zacky menunggu, dan Brian tahu dia perlu memberikan jawaban. Dengan wajah yang semakin merah, Brian mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Zacky. Mereka berdua bergerak sesuai insting. Zacky mengangkat kepalanya saat Brian merendah. Ciuman itu begitu hati-hati, sengaja dibuat agar bibir mereka tidak mendarat salah tempat. Dalam sekali tumbukan, sepasang daging kenyal itu menempel satu sama lain dengan tepat. Keduanya tersenyum dalam hati, mereka berhasil melakukannya dengan benar.</p><p>“Wow,” kata Brian ketika dia menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk mengambil napas. Dia melihat Zacky membuka matanya pelan, menatap Brian sayu, kemudian tersenyum dengan pipi yang sama merahnya dengan pipi Brian.</p><p>“Kau tersenyum,” kata Zacky seolah dia memergoki Brian melakukan sebuah kesalahan, tapi Brian tidak peduli. “Aku tersenyum karena kau tersenyum, Zacky.”</p><p>“Kupikir ... ciuman kita lebih indah dari ciuman kakakku dengan putri raja di malam ulang tahunnya.”</p><p>“Kenapa bisa begitu?”</p><p>“Karena aku merasakannya sendiri.” Zacky menggigit bibirnya sebelum meneruskan, “dan kau ada di sini, tersenyum bersamaku.”</p><p>Brian menatap mata hijau Zacky dengan hati-hati, mencari makna sebenarnya dari apa yang remaja itu katakan. “Apakah kita sedang jatuh cinta, Zacky?”</p><p>“Aku tidak tahu, Brian. Apakah sesama laki-laki bisa saling jatuh cinta?”</p><p>“Aku juga tidak tahu.”</p><p>Mereka berdua lama saling menatap, berusaha mencari jawaban tersirat di balik warna coklat dan hijau. Tidak ada, mereka sama-sama tidak tahu. Hal itu membuat keduanya takut. Rasa bersalah segera menyelimuti hati mereka.</p><p>Brian menarik tubuhnya dari Zacky. Dia berguling hingga hanya punggungnya saja yang bisa Zacky lihat. Zacky melihatnya dengan tidak rela, seolah kebahagiannya baru saja direnggut. Namun dia tidak bisa mencegah Brian, dia pun sama-sama merasa salah setelah mencium anak itu di bibir. Zacky sempat berpikir bahwa bibir Brian akan menjadi milik orang lain, seorang putri raja dari kerajaan besar. Zacky sama sekali tidak punya hak mencicipi bibir itu.</p><p>“Aku ngantuk. Kau juga perlu tidur, Zacky.”</p><p>Zacky menuruti apa yang Brian minta. Dia turut memunggungi Brian. Mereka berharap bisa tidur dengan pikiran kalut mempertanyakan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Brian tidak tahan, dia bersuara ketika Zacky hampir terlelap jatuh ke dalam alam mimpi.</p><p>“Apa kita akan bertemu lagi?”</p><p>Zacky tidak bisa membaca raut wajah Brian, dia tidak tahu makna pertanyaan itu sebuah harapan atau Brian sedang merasa khawatir jika harus bertemu dengan Zacky lagi. “Aku tidak tahu, Brian. Mungkin iya?”</p><p>Jeda sedikit lama. Brian menelan ludahnya sebelum bertanya lagi, “Bagaimana aku bisa mengenalimu lagi?” Pikiran Brian mengawang pada masa depan jauh di sana ketika Zacky sudah dewasa dengan wajah yang begitu berbeda dengan wajah remajanya sekarang.</p><p>“Aku akan memanggilmu Bribri?”</p><p>Brian berusaha menahan tawanya. Suara Zacky ketika memanggilnya dengan nama itu terdengar sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. “Boleh. Aku akan memanggilmu Zee. Berjanjilah nama itu hanya kita yang tahu.”</p><p>Hanya kita yang tahu, Zacky tersenyum ketika mengulang kalimat itu lagi di dalam benaknya. “Mm, tentu.”</p><p>“Hei, Brian.”</p><p>“Ya?”</p><p>“Kita akan bertemu sebagai kawan atau sebagai lawan?”</p><p>Zacky mendengar Brian membuat keributan karena berusaha membalikkan tubuh menjadi menghadapnya. Zacky melakukan hal yang sama ketika sadar mata coklat Brian kini mengamati punggungnya.</p><p>“Aku tidak tahu, Zacky. Aku tidak bisa berjanji.”</p><p>Zacky berusaha tersenyum meski kini hatinya berdenyut nyeri kecewa dengan jawaban Brian dan sedikit takut dengan masa depan mereka. Terbesit harapan ingin bertemu lagi dengan Brian, tapi jika akhirnya mereka harus menjadi lawan, Zacky memilih dia tidak usah bertemu dengan Brian lagi. Namun membayangkan malam ini adalah pertemuan pertama dan terakhir mereka membuat dadanya sakit tanpa alasan yang jelas.</p><p>“Selamat malam, Zee.”</p><p>Ditambah Brian mengucapkan salam itu dengan memanggil nama rahasianya, Zacky benar-benar ingin menangis malam itu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="e-content">
  <p>Zacky terbangun sendiri di atas bukit. Tanah di sampingnya dingin, Brian sudah beranjak pergi lebih dulu. Remaja itu melebarkan mata, sedih dan marah karena dirinya keenakan tidur hingga tidak sadar Brian tidak ada di sampingnya, atau Brian yang terlalu hati-hati tidak ingin membangunkan Zacky?</p>
  <p>Entahlah, tapi akhirnya Zacky paham jika salam perpisahan bagi mereka pagi ini akan terasa sangat berat. Biarlah pertemuan mereka kali ini berakhir dengan cara yang kurang pas. Zacky tersenyum kecil, mungkin saja pagi ini bukan perpisahan mereka, siapa tahu hanya sementara.</p>
  <p>Zacky menuruni bukit dengan wajah bahagia membayangkan masa depannya kembali bertemu dengan Brian. Akan seperti apa wajahnya? Apakah remaja itu akan memiliki tubuh tinggi berisi dengan rambut di wajah seperti raja kebanyakan? Zacky lebih suka jika Brian memiliki wajah bersih, dia pikir Brian akan mudah dikenali. Namun itu terserah Brian. Rasanya konyol jika selama perjalanan pulang Zacky berani mengatur-atur harus seperti apa Brian di masa depan.</p>
  <p>Medan perang terasa sunyi. Hanya suara kuda miliknya meringkik yang bisa Zacky dengar. Asap sisa pembakaran besar kemarin hari masih terasa menyengat di hidungnya. Bau kayu, rumput, bahkan mayat yang tidak sengaja terbakar. Zacky menelusuri lapangan luas itu dengan wajah ngeri. Banyak mayat tertusuk anak panah bertumpuk. Di sebelah kanannya ada yang terpenggal. Bergerak lebih jauh lagi, Zacky menemukan seorang prajurit dengan tombak masih menancap di perut. Baju perang mereka menghitam, terciprat darah, tanah membuat Zacky tidak terlalu bisa mengenali mana prajuritnya dan mana prajurit musuh.</p>
  <p>Zacky berhenti di ujung lapangan. Mayat-mayat tidak terlalu banyak di sana, tapi wajah ngeri remaja itu belum luntur juga. Di medan perang yang gugur sebanyak ini, lalu hasil peperangan kemarin bagaimana? Zacky menutup mulutnya sendiri, mual ketika mencoba menebak pasukannya kalah. Tidak mungkin, kan? Venom memiliki dua kakaknya yang handal dalam berperang. Mana mungkin Venom kalah, kan?</p>
  <p>Hanya satu cara memastikannya. Istana Venom memiliki jarak lebih dekat dengan medan perang daripada istana Micken. Jika Venom kalah ... Zacky memuntahkan isi perutnya. Tidak ada apapun selain liur. Brian dan dirinya tidak makan semalam, mereka terlalu asik menghabiskan waktu berdua. Ya, terlalu asik sampai Zacky benar-benar melupakan tanggung jawabnya, pasukannya, keluarganya.</p>
  <p>Remaja itu segera memacu kudanya kembali ke istana. Dia perlu memastikan sesuatu. Jika Venom memang kalah, yang menjadi taruhan berikutnya adalah istana, lalu keluarga kerajaan. Zacky mengangkat kepala, memicingkan mata mengamati asap tipis yang melayang terbang keluar dari salah satu menara istana. Apa pun itu, Zacky tahu sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi.</p>
  <p>Hancur.</p>
  <p>Tembok istana itu memang masih berdiri kokoh meski beberapa tempat terlihat dirusak dengan kapak, membuat satu dua batu bata penyusunnya hancur dan membuat istananya terlihat jelek. Kaca-kaca di istana pecah, kecuali di beberapa tempat tinggi karena tidak terjangkau prajurit musuh. Aula utama porak poranda. Kursi-kursi di sana dipatahkan. Tahta ayahnya dirusak.</p>
  <p>Ayah.</p>
  <p>Zacky segera berlari ke kamar ayahnya. Dia hanya menemukan kamar kosong dengan ranjang porak poranda. Aneh, di mana semua keluarganya? Apakah mereka berhasil meloloskan diri? Lalu mereka ada di mana sekarang? Zacky membuka mulut, niatnya ingin memanggil nama dua kakaknya. Namun sebuah tangan muncul membekapnya. Bocah itu meronta karena takut mengira yang berdiri di belakangnya adalah prajurit musuh.</p>
  <p>“Hssh! Tenang, Pangeran.”</p>
  <p>“Brooks!” gumam Zacky di dalam genggaman pria itu. Dari reaksi Zacky yang berhenti meronta, sepertinya bocah itu mengenal siapa pria yang barusan dipanggilnya Brooks. “Di mana keluargaku?”</p>
  <p>Brooks terlihat sedih dan berat hati untuk membuka mulut. Dia menunduk lumayan lama, menyiapkan diri untuk memberi tahu pangerannya bahwa sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Zacky sendiri sudah tahu kemungkinan kabar baik sangat kecil di dengarnya pagi ini, tapi dia harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi di istana.</p>
  <p>“Venom kalah.”</p>
  <p>“Lalu?”</p>
  <p>Brooks merentangkan tangannya, menunjukkan pada Zacky bagaimana hasil peperangan hari kemarin. “Mereka menerobos masuk, mengincar kepala raja. Belum puas juga, mereka mengincar keluarga kerajaan. Rakyat sudah lebih dulu diungsikan. Beruntung kau selamat, Pangeran.” Brooks tersenyum kaku, ragu apakah dia harus tersenyum setelah menyampaikan berita duka seperti itu.</p>
  <p>“Aku tidak merasa beruntung.” Suara Zacky mencicit, dia melangkah mundur menjauhi Brooks, merasa perlu sendiri. “Kau bohong!”</p>
  <p>“Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Pangeran.”</p>
  <p>“Demi semua koleksi bukuku? Kau bersumpah?”</p>
  <p>Brooks menghela napas menghadapi Zacky, tapi dia mengiyakan saja pada akhirnya. “Aku bersumpah.”</p>
  <p>Zacky terduduk. Lututnya terlalu lemas untuk menopang tubuhnya berdiri. Dia menangis dengan suara yang memilukan. Brooks sebagai guru berpedang Zacky merasa kasihan. Dia tidak punya tanggung jawab menenangkan anak itu, dia bukan pelayan, bukan juga jenderal maupun tangan kanan raja yang memastikan keamanan keluarga kerajaan sebagai prioritas utama. Namun Brooks menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan sang pangeran muda daripada dengan dua saudara tuanya. Kakak-kakak Zacky memiliki guru yang lebih mahir, sementara Zacky masih terjebak dengan Brooks mempelajari teknik dasar. Tidak bisa disalahkan, Zacky masih muda, pangeran itu memiliki banyak waktu. Namun Brooks paham, di mata hijau pangeran itu Brooks tahu Zacky ingin memiliki tempat istimewa di samping dua kakaknya.</p>
  <p>Sekarang pun Brooks paham kenapa tangis Zacky terdengar begitu memilukan. Dia memeluk pangeran muda itu, menenangkannya dengan tepukan lembut di punggung. Zacky akan menjadi raja setelah ini. Di usianya yang masih dua belas tahun, pangeran itu harus menata kembali kerajaan yang sempat hancur. Belum sembuh lukanya berduka atas perginya keluarga kerajaan, Zacky harus menjadi orang pertama yang tegar di hadapan rakyatnya.</p>
  <p>Ah, beban itu terdengar begitu berat untuk dipikul bocah berumur dua belas tahun.</p>
  <p>“Aku akan membantumu, Pangeran.” Brooks melepaskan pelukannya, dia menggenggam erat bahu Zacky lalu menggoncangnya pelan. “Kau harus kuat. Rakyat bersamamu, kau akan membuat kerajaan ini kembali berjaya.”</p>
  <p>Zacky tidak berani membayangkan masa depan indah kerajaannya dengan dia sebagai raja. Rasanya tidak mungkin. Mata hijaunya kembali basah, senggukannya kembali terdengar, bibirnya jelek seperti bebek kembali mengeluarkan suara rengekan. Zacky memeluk Brooks lagi, kali ini memaksa pria itu tidak melakukan apapun selain diam mendengarkan rengekannya.</p>
  <p>“Aku tidak mau jadi raja! Aku tidak mau menikah! Aku tidak mau bertarung! Aku tidak mau bicara di mimbar! Itu semua menakutkan!”</p>
  <p>“Ssh-”</p>
  <p>“Jangan meng-'sssh'-kanku, Brooks!”</p>
  <p>“Baik, baik. Aku minta maaf, Pangeran.”</p>
  <p>Brooks mendiamkan Zacky cukup lama sampai sesenggukan bocah itu lumayan mereda. Dia menepuk punggung bocah itu pelan, mencoba reaksinya akan meledak lagi atau tidak. Hmm? Rupanya tidak, Zacky sudah lebih stabil sekarang, atau malah mengantuk karena lelah menangis di dalam pelukan pria itu.</p>
  <p>“Aliansi kita kalah, yang akan mengurus perjanjian damai adalah perdana menteri. Kau tidak perlu bicara di mimbar.” Brooks mengatakannya dengan setengah bercanda, meledek salah satu hal yang Zacky takuti.</p>
  <p>“Perdagangan, pembangunan, keamanan, semuanya sudah menjadi tugas masing-masing menteri. Kau tinggal duduk manis memeriksa dokumen, pun itu akan dibacakan oleh penasehat raja. Kau cukup mencelupkan pena bulu dan menandatangani kertas-kertas itu. Terdengar mengasikan, bukan?”</p>
  <p>Zacky tertawa dibuatnya. Tidak, tugas raja tidak semudah itu. Zacky memperdalam ilmu pemerintahan melebihi dua kakaknya, bahkan mungkin ayahnya sendiri. Dia tahu kadang di kerajaannya sendiri pun terdapat beberapa praktik busuk yang bisa merugikan kerajaan. Duduk manis di singgasana adalah cara cerdas menjadi raja boneka. Ditambah umur Zacky yang begitu muda, orang-orang akan berpikir mudah untuk melangkahi kebijakannya.</p>
  <p>Zacky tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.</p>
  <p>“Untuk sekarang dan yang akan datang, kau harus tegar, Zacky. Itu semua sudah cukup bagiku, bagi rakyatmu.”</p>
  <p>Andai semudah itu, batin Zacky mencemooh. Namun bocah itu memilih mempertahankan senyumnya. Brooks menjelaskan tugas raja dengan cara yang buruk, tapi setidaknya pria itu bisa memunculkan satu tawa di tengah kesedihan Zacky kehilangan keluarga dan kerajaan sekaligus.</p>
  <p>Mulai hari itu Zacky berjanji bahwa dia akan membalas dendam atas kematian keluarganya kepada Micken, bahkan aliansi Timur.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>Brian bergoyang pelan bersama kudanya yang berjalan menapaki hutan dengan tanah berbatu. Sesekali matanya melirik ke belakang, sedikit menyesal dengan keputusannya pagi buta tadi di atas bukit. Dia bangun lebih dulu, sempat terdiam lama mengamati wajah Zacky. Brian tidak akan bohong dia suka melihat Zacky tertidur pulas, bahkan sempat membayangkan bagaimana jika dia terbangun di ranjang besarnya dengan Zacky tertidur di sampingnya.</p>
  <p>Brian menggeleng kecil. Imajinasi nakal menurutnya itu kembali datang. Tidak seharusnya Brian membayangkan Zacky seperti itu. Mereka pangeran, mereka laki-laki. Sesama laki-laki tidak bisa jatuh cinta. Apa untungnya juga jatuh cinta kepada Zacky? Brian tidak akan memiliki keturunan. Sepanjang hidupnya mengamati raja dan ratu, pria dan wanita dewasa, hanya merekalah yang bisa memiliki anak. Brian belum pernah melihat sepasang laki-laki memiliki anak. Membayangkan bangun tidur dengan Zacky di sampingnya adalah hal yang salah.</p>
  <p>Namun ciuman itu begitu benar. Brian menggenggam tali kudanya lebih erat. Tiba-tiba dia merasa aneh. Merinding. Dingin di ujung jemarinya, panas di pipinya. Brian menghembuskan napas panjangnya. Sebentar lagi dia akan sampai di tepian hutan dekat dengan medan perang yang kemarin dia tinggalkan. Jalan yang ditempuh Brian lumayan jauh, bukit tempat dia kabur bersama Zacky memiliki jarak lebih dekat dengan Kerajaan Venom.</p>
  <p>Larry muncul dengan kudanya dari ujung jalan setapak yang akan Brian lalui. Pangeran muda itu menghentikan kudanya, tahu dia akan mendengar hasil peperangan di hutan ini, bukan di perkemahan para prajurit. Sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi, tapi Larry sama sekali tidak terlihat sedang buru-buru. Kabar apa yang dibawa oleh tangan kanannya itu?</p>
  <p>“Aku punya dua kabar, kau mau mendengar yang mana dulu?”</p>
  <p>Larry adalah kepercayaan Brian, baik Brian Haner sang raja maupun Brian Haner sang pangeran. Dia adalah salah satu jenderal, bukan yang tertinggi, tapi layak untuk dipercaya. Sengaja ayah Brian tidak memberikan pangkat tertinggi agar Larry bisa leluasa diberi tugas yang lebih privat.</p>
  <p>Di perang kali ini, Larry adalah kunci utama mengamankan nyawa Brian dan memimpin pasukan. Seperti rencana sejak awal, Brian hanyalah penambah nilai moral, pemimpin pasukan sebenarnya tentu saja dipegang oleh seorang pria dewasa.</p>
  <p>“Buruk,” jawab Brian datar mendapat helaan napas dari Larry karena pria itu belum siap menyampaikan kabar buruk pada sang pangeran. Namun Brian sudah menyebutkan keinginnya, Larry tidak bisa menolak.</p>
  <p>“Keluargamu dihabisi.”</p>
  <p>“Bukankah ibu ada di istana-”</p>
  <p>“Seseorang menyelinap masuk, penyusup.”</p>
  <p>Brian terdiam, tidak menangis tidak juga mengubah wajah datarnya menjadi raut sedih layaknya bocah dua belas tahun ditinggal mati dua orang tuanya sekaligus.</p>
  <p>“Lalu?”</p>
  <p>“Jenazahnya akan diurus hari ini. Pangeran bisa menghadiri pemakaman mendiang raja dan ratu nanti menjelang sore.”</p>
  <p>“Oh.” Brian belum melunturkan wajah datarnya, satu hal yang membuat Larry khawatir untuk meneruskan kabar tentang pemakaman mending raja dan ratu. Untungnya, Brian meminta Larry menyebutkan kabar gembira apa yang dia bawa pagi ini.</p>
  <p>“Aliansi timur menang. Crimson dipastikan mendapatkan jatah wilayah baru di perjanjian damai nanti.”</p>
  <p>Brian tersenyum kecil, membuat Larry ikut tersenyum juga meski dia merasa senyum Brian pagi ini terlihat aneh. Pria itu mengenal Brian lebih dari sang ayah. Larry adalah orang yang menjemput salah satu wanita tua di kerajaan yang biasa menangani persalinan. Setelah Brian lahir, Larry sadar bahwa anak itu akan menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupnya.</p>
  <p>Benar saja, Brian tumbuh dengan Larry selalu waspada mengawasinya. Dia bukan pelayan pribadi Brian, tapi hampir semua pekerjaan sang pangeran akan tuntas ketika Larry datang membawa tongkat atau buku tebal agar pangeran muda itu jera dan mau mengerjakan apa yang sudah menjadi tugasnya. Brian sudah memiliki guru di bidangnya masing-masing, tapi di usia mudanya lebih memilih diajar ulang oleh Larry hinga dia benar-benar paham. Jika para pelayan kebingungan mencari Brian berada di mana ketika jam mandi datang, hanya Larry yang bisa menemukan anak itu bersembunyi di gorong-gorong jembatan taman atau di pojokan salah satu ruang kosong istana.</p>
  <p>Larry mengenal Brian begitu baik, dan kali ini pria itu yakin Brian sedang tidak baik-baik saja, senyumnya terlihat aneh.</p>
  <p>“Penobatanmu mungkin akan diatur di minggu ini. Ruangan ayahmu akan dibersihkan, kau bebas mendekornya sesuai keinginanmu. Karena Crimson adalah salah satu pendiri aliansi Timur, mungkin perayaan kemenangan ini akan dilakukan di istanamu. Beberapa raja ingin memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada ayahmu, tapi aku yakin jarak antara hari berduka dengan pesta itu lumayan jauh-”</p>
  <p>“Larry.” Brian memotongnya dengan suara lemah, tapi Larry bisa mendengarnya, dan entah kenapa membuat bulu kuduk pria itu merinding.</p>
  <p>“Bisa kau tinggalkan aku sebentar?”</p>
  <p>Oh, ini dia.</p>
  <p>Larry menggigit bibirnya sebelum mengangguk mengiyakan. Dia memecut kudanya, membuat hewan itu berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan Brian sendiri dengan kudanya di dalam hutan. Remaja itu menghela napas, kemudian turun dari punggung kuda dengan kaki sedikit gemetar. Perlahan, emosi yang sejak tadi ditutupinya muncul. Mata coklat itu berkaca, berair hingga bulirnya menganak sungai membasahi pipi.</p>
  <p>Brian mendudukkan dirinya bersandar pada salah satu pohon. Dia menggunakan lengannya menyeka jejak air mata di pipi, kemudian menarik napas panjang agar ingusnya tidak membuat wajahnya jelek.</p>
  <p>Brian adalah anak tunggal, dan kini harus hidup sebatang kara di dalam istana megah yang ditinggalkan oleh sang ayah. Beban kerajaan jatuh lebih awal dirasakan oleh pundaknya. Remaja itu sesenggukan dengan suara tertahan. Dia belum bisa menerima kenyataan ini, dia belum siap.</p>
  <p>Aku tidak mau jadi raja. Brian melempar batu yang bisa dijangkau oleh tangannya, meluapkan amarahnya pada takdir yang terasa begitu kejam.</p>
  <p>Namun jika tidak menjadi raja, lalu bagaimana cara Brian bisa membalaskan dendam kematian kedua orang tuanya? Pangeran itu menggenggam batu di sampingnya. Genggamannya begitu erat hingga buku jarinya memutih.</p>
  <p>Aku harus menjadi raja. Setelah itu, akan kuhabisi aliansi Barat.</p>
  <p>Kemudian, batu di tangannya remuk menjadi kepingan yang lebih kecil.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Delapan tahun kemudian ...</p>
<p>Aliansi yang tersisa dari perjanjian damai delapan tahun lalu belum berubah banyak. Kubu masih dibagi menjadi aliansi Barat dan Timur, hanya beberapa kerajaan saja yang menyatakan diri pindah aliansi. Beberapa konflik sempat memanas, tapi semuanya berujung penyelesaian diplomatik sehingga Zacky tidak perlu khawatir kembali turun di medan perang untuk memimpin pasukannya sendiri.</p>
<p>Jika itu terjadi, kali ini Zacky tidak bisa kabur. Dia sudah menjadi raja sekarang.</p>
<p>Zachary James Baker atau James XII adalah raja termuda dalam sejarah Venom. Dibantu oleh para menteri, bocah itu membangun kembali Venom yang sempat lumpuh. Yang pertama dilakukan oleh Zacky adalah mengamankan sektor pangan. Ladang digemburkan. Dia memerintahkan rakyatnya menanam apa pun yang bisa ditanam dengan jangka panen yang cukup singkat. </p>
<p>Kebutuhan pangan sudah terpenuhi, Zacky mulai mengumpulkan pria-pria dewasa untuk membangun pasar, memperbaiki bangunan yang rusak, dan mulai mempertimbangkan membuat alat yang bisa membantu pekerjaan rakyatnya lebih efisien. Istana adalah hal terakhir yang Zacky pikirkan. Setelah kerajaannya terlahir kembali, rakyatnya dengan sukarela memperindah istana Zacky.</p>
<p>Venom terlihat berbeda sekarang. Banyak orang yang berkunjung ke sana. Dengan rajanya yang adil dan rakyatnya yang ramah, para penjelajah bisa betah singgah di sana lebih lama. Berbagai pertunjukkan secara rutin mengisi akhir minggu di setiap gang-gang ibu kota. Musik dan tarian adalah yang paling diminati.</p>
<p>Delapan tahun berlalu, Zacky kedamaian ini akan bertahan lebih lama, kalau bisa selamanya. Dia memang belum melupakan dendamnya pada Micken dan aliansi Timur, tapi jika dia bisa menghindari perang maka Zacky lebih memilih menjaga perdamaian.</p>
<p>"Yang mulia."</p>
<p>Sesi membaca Zacky di ruang kerjanya diinterupsi oleh Brooks. Pria yang masih menjadi guru pedangnya itu berdiri di gawang pintu dengan sebuah gulungan di tangan. Sebuah surat. Zacky tidak terlalu terkejut menghadapi sebuah gulungan ditujukan kepada dirinya. Namun, sore itu terasa aneh baginya ketika Brooks datang membawa sebuah surat. Biasanya, surat-surat dibawakan oleh salah satu pelayan di pagi hari. Kenapa kali ini Brooks yang membawa surat?</p>
<p>"Apakah surat itu lain dari biasanya, Brooks?" Zacky menutup buku, kemudian menyesap teh sorenya sebelum menggerakkan jemarinya mengizinkan Brooks masuk ke dalam ruang belajar.</p>
<p>Berapa kalipun Brooks melihat rupa Zacky sekarang, pria itu tetap menganggap Zacky sebagai bocah delapan tahun lalu yang menangis di pelukannya setelah ditinggal oleh mendiang raja dan ratu. Zacky tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang tampan dengan rambut pendek yang selalu terlihat rapi di sisir ke belakang. Tubuhnya tinggi untuk rata-rata pria di kerajaan Venom, dengan postur berisi yang membuat setelah pakaian bangsawannya begitu pas melekat di tubuh.</p>
<p>Suaranya berubah dari bocah yang suka merengek ketika berlatih pedang, menjadi suara pria dewasa yang matang. Ada kesan ramah di sana, tapi Brooks yakin di setiap pidato yang disampaikan oleh rajanya itu tersimpan wibawa yang membuat rakyat tunduk pada setiap kebijakan kerajaan.</p>
<p>Pubertas bagi Brooks seperti sebuah sihir. Tangan kecil pangeran yang dulu gemetar ketika memegang pedang kini berganti menjadi tangan kokoh pria dewasa pada umumnya. Zacky sudah menuntaskan teknik dasar pedang, bahkan sekarang sudah mengungguli ilmu kedua kakaknya yang telah tiada. Apa yang Brooks duga memang benar, Zacky hanya butuh waktu.</p>
<p>Dulu Zacky dinomortigakan setelah kedua kakaknya, dinilai tidak mampu mengemban tugas pangeran dengan benar, tapi kini anak itu tumbuh menjadi raja yang begitu mengagumkan. Rajanya sempurna, dan akan lebih sempurna lagi jika Venom memiliki seorang ratu beserta pewaris tahta.</p>
<p>Karena itulah sore ini Brooks mengantarkan surat dari kerajaan Shadows, langsung dengan tangannya sendiri. Zacky harus mengetahui isi surat itu secepatnya.</p>
<p>"Undangan."</p>
<p>Zacky tertawa kecil ketika Brooks tidak memberi tahu langsung detail isi surat yang masih tergulung itu. "Berhenti membuatku penasaran, Brooks."</p>
<p>Brooks membuka gulungan itu, kemudian membaca isinya dengan suara keras yang membuat Zacky melebarkan mata ketika mendengar kata "sayembara" dan "putri raja". Venom diundang dalam sayembara itu karena Matthew, nama raja Shadow, tahu Zacky belum memiliki pendamping hidup. Menikahkan putrinya dengan seorang pria bujangan bergelar raja adalah kesempatan langka. </p>
<p>Biasanya pria bujangan yang mengikuti sayembara seperti itu baru bergelar pangeran karena syarat menjadi raja salah satunya adalah memiliki pendamping hidup. Well, yang terakhir itu opsional di setiap kerajaan. Tidak semuanya begitu. Zacky sendiri menjadi raja karena tuntutan keadaan, dia adalah satu-satunya keluarga kerajaan yang masih hidup.</p>
<p>Zacky akan dipertimbangkan lebih di mata Matt karena dia adalah raja yang masih bujangan, tidak punya saingan dalam perebutan tahta, dan Venom bukanlah kerajaan kecil yang miskin. Delapan tahun telah berlalu, Zacky membuktikan pada kerajaan di sekitarnya bahwa dia mampu menjadi raja. </p>
<p>"Undangan sayembara ini terasa seperti undangan pinangan saja," kekeh Brooks setelah selesai membacakan isi surat itu. Kekehannya tidak bertahan lama, apalagi setelah menyadari Zacky di mejanya tidak ikut tertawa. Wajahnya tidak senang, tapi kenapa Zacky harus tidak senang? </p>
<p>"Yang mulia, anda baik-baik saja?" Brooks mencoba memastikan, dan kebingungannya bertambah ketika helaan napas lumayan panjang terdengar dari mulut Zacky.</p>
<p>"Aku tidak baik-baik saja, Brooks." Zacky menggelengkan kepala kecil kepada pria itu. "Aku belum ingin menikah."</p>
<p>Oh, astaga.</p>
<p>"Kau bukan bocah berusia dua belas tahun, Yang mulia."</p>
<p>"Aku tahu! Apa salahnya aku belum ingin menikah?"</p>
<p>Brooks menggerakkan jemarinya gemas menghadapi Zacky yang jarang-jarang seperti ini. Rajanya itu selalu cemerlang dalam menyikapi permasalahan sosial, ekonomi, dan politik kerajaan, tapi tidak urusan asmara. Puluhan pesta besar pernah Venom gelar dalam kurun waktu delapan tahun terakhir. Tebak, Zacky belum pernah mengajak seorang gadis berdansa di aula utama. Dia hanya duduk di singgasana, menyambut tamu-tamu bangsawan yang hadir. </p>
<p>Yang dilakukan oleh Zacky benar, memang begitu caranya seorang raja menggelar pesta. Namun Zacky bukanlah raja gendut berumur yang memiliki istri dan simpanan seabgreg hingga membuatnya duduk bosan di singgasana sementara pesta di depannya meriah menghadirkan putri-putri cantik siap dinikahi. </p>
<p>Zacky masih bujang, demi apapun! Brooks memang melindungi kepolosan Zacky sampai ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan belas kemarin, menjaga sang raja agar fokus mengelola kerajaan dengan benar adalah prioritas utama. Jangan sampai Zacky berubah menjadi remaja kebanyakan hormon yang suka main wanita. Namun itu dulu, sekarang Zacky perlu melirik beberapa wanita yang menurutnya cocok menjadi ratu.</p>
<p>Memikirkan itu membuat Brooks gemas hingga secara tidak sadar telah meremas undangan dari kerajaan Shadows.</p>
<p>"Kau sudah dewasa, Yang mulia. Kini saatnya memikirkan hal penting lain seperti penerus tahta."</p>
<p>"Oh, Brooks-"</p>
<p>"Rakyat juga ingin rajanya memiliki ratu."</p>
<p>"Serius?" Zacky merentangkan tangan, merasa tidak mungkin Brooks membujuknya dengan alasan rakyat ingin memiliki ratu. Itu terdengar seperti omong kosong. Rakyat bahagia meski hanya melihat rajanya berdiri sendiri di setiap arak-arakan festival kerajaan. Rakyat bahagia jika kerajaan aman dan sejahtera, bukan karena rajanya memiliki ratu atau tidak.</p>
<p>"Omong kosong," lanjut Zacky kemudian tertawa kecil. Brooks menatap Zacky serius, kemudian meletakkan gumpalan kertas yang tidak berbentuk lagi di meja Zacky.</p>
<p>"Siap tidak siap untuk menikah, kau perlu penerus tahta. Perang sebelumnya hanya berjarak sepuluh tahun setelah perjanjian damai dibuat. Sudah delapan tahun berlalu sejak perjanjian yang baru dibuat, Zacky. Apa kau pikir Venom tidak akan menghadapi perang yang sama lagi? Kau ingin rakyatmu diperintah oleh kerajaan lain?"</p>
<p>Zacky menantang tatapan serius Brooks balik. "Aku tidak akan mati, Brooks. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan rakyatku kepada tangan raja lain."</p>
<p>"Kalau begitu, pikirkan sayembara itu baik-baik, Yang mulia." Brooks mengamati mata hijau Zacky. Rajanya serius tidak mau menikah, belum siap. Namun karena apa? Zacky sama sekali tidak pernah memberi tahu alasannya tidak mau mendekati wanita. Apa pun masalahnya, Brooks harap Zacky tidak terlalu egois untuk mengeluarkan keputusan final menolak sayembara itu. </p>
<p>"Hamba mohon izin undur diri." Brooks memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sang raja sendiri untuk merenung. Langkahnya terhenti ketika Zacky memanggil. Sang raja tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk kecil.</p>
<p>"Akan aku pikirkan lagi saranmu."</p>
<p>Brooks menghela napas lega.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>"Sekali lagi, Larry!"</p>
<p>Brian melemparkan pedang yang terjatuh di tanah, pedang milik Larry. Sementara itu, pedangnya sendiri masih digenggam kuat di tangan. Brian belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda lelah meski keringat membuat dada raja itu mengkilat, berbanding balik dengan Larry yang mengaduh sakit ketika mencoba berdiri. Sebelum ini Brian berhasil melemparnya ke tanah, membuat punggungnya mengeluarkan bunyi aneh yang tidak Larry sukai. </p>
<p>"Yang mulia, ini sudah sore." Larry mengggit bibir, merasa percuma membujuk Brian dengan alasan harus mandi. Bocah dua belas tahun itu kini berubah menjadi pria dewasa dengan kemampuan pedang yang mengerikan. Tidak hanya pedang, Brian bisa menguasai hampir semua senjata yang Larry kenalkan di usia remaja. </p>
<p>Setelah kematian ayah dan ibu, Brian menekuni seni berpedang jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Dia tidak peduli kulitnya melepuh, tidak peduli tulangnya patah karena dihajar oleh Larry, tidak peduli harus pingsan di kasurnya berulang kali. Semua kerja kerasnya terbayar, Brian menjadi raja yang dihindari dalam urusan berpedang satu lawan satu. Hampir semua perkara Crimson dengan kerajaan lain berakhir mulus dengan cara diplomasi. </p>
<p>Tidak hanya itu, kemampuan Brian yang menonjol dalam berpedang juga meningkatkan moral pasukan kerajaan. Delapan tahun berlalu, Crimson kini berubah menjadi kerajaan pusat pembuatan dan ilmu pedang yang terkenal. Pemuda-pemuda pendatang yang menetap di sana kebanyakan ingin mengabdikan diri menjadi prajurit Brian. Bagi mereka, disumpah sebagai kesatria Crimson adalah kebanggaan tersendiri.</p>
<p>Perang terakhir membuahkan hasil aliansi Timur sebagai pemenang. Crimson mendapatkan wilayah hutan hingga membuat garis perbatasan di hutan tempatnya kabur dulu sedikit berubah. Brian memanfaatkan beberapa kayu alamnya untuk membangun pusat-pusat pembuatan senjata dengan skala besar. Crimson sebelum ini sudah menjadi kerajaan besar dan makmur. Ditambah dengan reputasi seni berpedang Brian dan kualitas pedang buatan negara itu terdengar hingga ke kerajaan tetangga, Crimson menjadi ramai dikunjungi banyak orang.</p>
<p>"Aku bisa mandi kapan pun, Larry." Brian menyeringai tipis, kemudian menyerang Larry di detik pertama pria itu berhasil menegakkan tubuh. Larry meringis kesakitan dibuatnya, membuat Brian mengerucutkan bibir mencemooh salah satu jenderal terbaik kerajaan kini kalah dalam sebuah latihan tanding.</p>
<p>"Umurmu berapa, Larry? Kupikir kau tidak setua itu." Brian menyudahi latihannya. Dia melemparkan pedangnya ke tanah, kemudian membantu memapah Larry ke dalam istana.</p>
<p>Brian mungkin terlihat kurang ajar karena mempermainkan salah satu jenderal terbaiknya dalam sebuah latihan tanding, tapi pria itu mempelajari etika bangsawan dengan sangat baik. Ketika pelayan datang untuk mengobati Larry, Brian menampilkan senyum ramah terbaiknya. Dia menunjukkan bagian mana saja yang membiru di tubuh Larry agar segera diobati.</p>
<p>"Tolong, ya. Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, kalian bisa mencariku di ruang belajar."</p>
<p>Larry menggeleng kecil mengamati tingkah laku rajanya yang berubah drastis antara di dalam istana dengan di lapangan saat menggenggam pedang. "Aku hanya memar, Baginda. Tidak perlu secemas itu."</p>
<p>Jika mereka hanya berdua, Larry pikir Brian akan mengerjainya dengan mengajak bergulat. Namun mereka tidak sendiri, ada pelayan di sekitar mereka, dan lagi mereka sudah berada di dalam istana. Brian sangat menyukai ketenangan meski ketika di lapangan teriakannya buas terdengar di setiap ayunan pedangnya. Para pelayan itu membawa Larry ke kamar dengan langkah kecil, tahu bahwa sang raja tidak suka lorong istananya berisik karena langkah kaki.</p>
<p>Alasannya menyukai ketenangan adalah musik. Brian mahir memainkan kecapi. Sore hari setelah latih tandingnya dengan Larry, Brian biasa menghabiskan waktu duduk di bingkai jendela dengan kecapi di pahanya. Suara dentingannya indah mengalun terdengar hingga lorong-lorong istana. </p>
<p>Namun, sore itu Brian mendapat tamu di bingkai jendelanya. Selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian yang lebih bersih, Brian menemukan seekor burung merpati bertengger kebingungan di bingkai jendela. Ada sebuah surat diikat di salah satu kakinya. Berita penting, Brian tahu itu. Biasanya merpati atau pengantar surat lainnya akan melalui gerbang depan, disampaikan kepada penjaga, pelayan, hingga sampai di ruang belajar Brian. Kali ini lain, merpati itu langsung mengantarkan suratnya ke jendela Brian.</p>
<p>"Hei, apa yang kau bawa?" Brian membuka gulungan yang dibawa oleh merpati itu. Sebuah tinta merah dengan harum bunga mawar bertuliskan "sayembara" menarik perhatian Brian.</p>
<p>"Sayembara Untuk Putri Kerajaan Shadows</p>
<p>Kepada seluruh raja dan pangeran, sayembara akan dilakukan selama beberapa hari di Kerajaan Shadows. Kemampuan berpedang adalah yang paling utama. Pilihan Putri Viona tidak bisa diganggu gugat."</p>
<p>Brian tidak membaca surat itu sampai selesai, tapi dia yakin isi surat itu selanjutnya tidak sepenting kalimat ke dua dari bagian awal surat. Kemampuan berpedang adalah yang paling utama. Jadi, Raja Matthew ingin mencari menantu yang bisa melindungi putrinya tercinta? Boleh saja.</p>
<p>Setahu Brian, kerajaan Shadows adalah kerajaan yang cukup besar dan makmur, mungkin lebih luas wilayah Shadows sedikit jika dibandingkan dengan luas wilayah Crimson. Istananya dibangun di kaki gunung dengan penghasilan utama kerajaan berasal dari tambang. <br/>Brian pernah ke sana sekali. Makanan pokok di sana tidak enak, tapi daging lembu asap di sana adalah yang terbaik. Tidak banyak yang bisa Brian ingat selain kabut dan jalan menanjak di mana-mana.</p>
<p>Di perang terakhir, Shadows masuk dalam aliansi Timur. Namun delapan tahun telah berlalu dan Brian menyaksikan beberapa kerajaan memutuskan untuk pindah aliansi. Crimson adalah salah satu pendiri aliansi Timur, dan Brian sama sekali tidak punya alasan untuk memberikan kesetiannya pada aliansi Barat.</p>
<p>Dendamnya pada aliansi Barat belum menghilang, malah dia melihat sayembara ini sebagai langkah awal memulai balas dendamnya. Dia akan mendapatkan Viona, membuat Shadows menjadi bagian dari Crimson. Ya, begitu. Brian tidak akan membiarkan perwakilan dari aliansi Barat mendapatkan kerajaan Shadows.</p>
<p>Merpati itu terbang, meninggalkan Brian yang menyeringai tipis karena puas dengan rencana balas dendamnya.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just like Zacky's arrival, the arrival of other guests was also followed by a group of royal troops complete with their flags that had different colors and identities. Zacky's was turquoise with silver tassel and lighter fireball tribal motifs. Meanwhile, guests who had just come down there came with dark red flags, almost like the color of blood. It had a golden tassel with three stripes motif adorn the corner of the flags.</p><p>Zacky knew it from history book. Crimson, the name of that kingdom, had a reputation as one of the founders of the Eastern alliance. There's no doubt, the kingdom was large and prosperous enough. Zacky heard the king was young, the same age as him. He did not know why there was another young king besides himself. Could they have the same background?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="book e-content">
  <p>Zacky tiba di kerajaan Shadows tepat di tengah siang hari, yang seharusnya sedang panas-panasnya. Namun seperti nama kerajaan itu, Shadows 'bayangan', kabut di sekitar istana begitu tebal membuat bangunan dengan tembok putih dari batuan itu sempat tidak terlihat oleh Zacky. Tebalnya kabut juga membuat suhu di halaman istana terasa dingin, padahal ini jam dua belas siang.</p>
  <p>Zacky belum pernah datang ke kerajaan itu. Shadows bergabung dalam aliansi Timur. Di masa kecilnya, desas-desus perang tercium jauh-jauh bulan sebelum perang itu terjadi. Pantas saja mendiang ayahnya tidak pernah mengajak keluarga kerajaan mengunjungi kerajaan itu.</p>
  <p>Perjalanan ditempuh oleh rombongan Zacky selama dua hari lebih setengah hari. Tidak banyak yang Zacky bawa selain perhiasan, benda antik, hasil ladang seperti gandum, dan beberapa kerajinan terbaik yang sempat dia beli di toko-toko pusat kota. Zacky mendengar kerajaan itu memiliki makanan pokok yang buruk rasanya. Bentuknya seperti bubur dan diambil dari serbuk sebuah kayu. Membayangkan untuk memakannya saja Zacky tidak bisa. Karena itulah dia menyeringai kecil ketika penjaga gerbang membulatkan mata melihat seberapa banyak gandum yang dibawa olehnya.</p>
  <p>Sayembara itu digelar selama seminggu. Dari jadwal yang diberikan oleh pelayan Shadows untuk dirinya selama menginap di sana, Zacky bisa mengerti kalau sayembara kali ini tidak hanya untuk memperebutkan seorang putri. Ada banyak waktu luang di sana, bahkan Zacky ingat dia punya libur dua hari di sela kompetisi berburu dengan adu pedang. Untuk apa dua hari itu?</p>
  <p>Aliansi. Naluri Zacky sebagai pria dewasa dengan tanggung jawab mengurus sebuah kerajaan membuatnya mengerti bahwa Matt mengundang raja dan pangeran di sini untuk menimbang apakah Shadows tetap bertahan di aliansi Timur, atau ganti menjadi anggota aliansi Barat. Zacky masih ingat betul keputusan Putri Viona tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Dengan begitu, apa pun hasil sayembara ini, keputusan Putri Viona adalah yang paling berpengaruh. Entah itu menunjukkan Matthew memberi kebebasan bagi Viona untuk memilih calon suami, atau itu cara Matt untuk menghindari pemenang sayembara yang tidak dia inginkan dan bisa memilih menantu kerajaan seenaknya.</p>
  <p>“Ada yang masih anda butuhkan, Yang mulia?”</p>
  <p>Zacky menggeleng kecil, kemudian mengangguk sebagai tanda pelayannya boleh pergi. Namun sebelum pintu kayu itu ditutup, Zacky memanggilnya sekali lagi. “Siapa namamu?”</p>
  <p>Pelayan itu mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, bingung ketika salah satu bangsawan peduli dengan nama seorang pelayan. “Kau akan menjadi pelayan pribadiku selama aku menginap di sini kan?” Pelayan itu mengangguk, tapi kini matanya menyiratkan rasa takut dan was-was menghadapi tingkah Zacky yang aneh. Dia lain dari bangsawan yang pernah dilayani oleh pelayan itu.</p>
  <p>“Seminggu itu lama. Aku tidak bisa memanggilmu dengan sekadar 'Hei!'. Aku perlu tahu namamu. Kau keberatan?”</p>
  <p>“Ron, Yang mulia.”</p>
  <p>“Berapa usiamu?”</p>
  <p>”...Tujuh belas?”</p>
  <p>Zacky tersenyum. “Baiklah, kau boleh pergi.”</p>
  <p>Makan malam adalah kegiatan berikutnya setelah semua tamu kerajaan datang. Zacky masih memiliki waktu lama hingga saat itu tiba. Dia berpikir untuk menemui Matt, tapi apakah pantas? Siapa tahu Matt dan Viona adalah dua orang yang paling diincar oleh para pangeran dan raja peserta sayembara, kan? Zacky seolah mencuri start, dia tidak mau kompetisi di hari esok harus diciderai oleh peserta lain.</p>
  <p>Kamarnya menghadap halaman depan istana, berjarak beberapa kamar dengan kerajaan dari aliansi Barat lainnya. Sepertinya hal itu sengaja dilakukan oleh Matt untuk memberi ruang privasi bagi raja dan pangeran tamu kerajaan. Penempatannya juga dikelompokkan sendiri-sendiri menurut kubu aliansi, Matt tidak ingin perang tercipta di dalam istananya.</p>
  <p>Sama seperti kedatangan Zacky, kedatangan tamu yang lainnya juga diwarnai dengan rombongan pasukan kerajaan lengkap dengan bendera kebesaran yang memiliki warna dan identitas berbeda-beda. Milik Zacky masih biru kehijauan dengan rumbai silver dan motif tribal bola api yang lebih terang. Sementara itu, tamu yang baru datang di bawah sana datang dengan bendera berwarna merah gelap, hampir seperti warna darah. Rumbainya berwarna emas dengan motif garis tiga garis strip menghiasi pojok bendera.</p>
  <p>Zacky mengenalnya dari buku sejarah. Crimson, nama kerajaan itu, memiliki reputasi sebagai salah satu pendiri aliansi Timur. Tidak perlu diragukan, kerajaannya besar dan cukup makmur. Zacky dengar rajanya muda, seumuran dengannya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa ada raja muda lain selain dirinya. Mungkinkah mereka memiliki latar belakang yang sama? Memang kalau masa lalu mereka mirip, Zacky mau apa? Dia tidak bisa begitu saja akrab dengan raja dari Crimson. Mereka berbeda kubu aliansi jika Zacky tidak lupa.</p>
  <p>Keributan kecil terdengar di bawah sana. Kuda sang raja sulit diatur, tidak mau dibawa ke istal oleh salah satu penyambut tamu. Pria yang Zacky kira sebagai Raja Crimson itu tertawa untuk mencairkan suasana. Terlihat kuda itu ditepuk-tepuk pelan, kemudian dengan ajaib berubah menjadi penurut ketika dibawa oleh penyambut tamu itu.</p>
  <p>Zacky melihatnya, Raja Crimson itu. Rambutnya tidak tertata rapi, tapi tidak berantakan seperti orang baru bangun tidur. Dibandingkan dengan rambut Zacky, rambut raja itu lebih panjang, tapi tidak menggantung menjijikan hingga kepundak. Entah bagaimana rambut itu terlihat begitu cocok membingkai wajahnya yang kokoh dengan dagu lancip dan pipi tirus. Zacky bisa melihatnya sebagai raja yang tegas, tapi setiap pria itu tersenyum membuat Zacky melihatnya sebagai sosok remaja. Raja Crimson itu begitu dewasa, juga begitu muda dalam sekali pandang.</p>
  <p><em>Oh, astaga.</em> Apa yang terjadi pada Zacky? Kenapa dia peduli dengan rambut dan pipi tirus pria dewasa di halaman depan? Mereka beda kubu aliansi, harusnya Zacky sedikit menyimpan rasa benci atau was-was kepadanya. Kenapa malah dia mengagumi ketampanan pria itu?</p>
  <p>Zacky menampar pipinya sendiri. Apa yang tadi dia pikirkan? Pria itu tampan?</p>
  <p>Zacky menutup wajahnya dengan tangan, kemudian menjatuhkan diri di kasur. Dia berharap bisa mengenyahkan wajah Raja Crimson dari pikirannya dengan tidur sepanjang sore.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>Brian melirik salah satu jendela deretan kamar yang mengarah pada halaman depan istana Shadows. Dia merasa seseorang mengamatinya, tapi dia tidak menemukan salah satu jendela di sana terbuka atau seseorang tampak berdiri mengamatinya dari jauh. Brian tersenyum dalam hati. Jika di Shadows ada mata-mata yang ingin mengincar nyawanya, Brian akui mata-mata itu cukup ahli karena pintar bersembunyi. Raja itu tidak terkejut mendapati seseorang menginginkan kepalanya. Kemampuan berpedang milik Brian sudah terdengar ke beberapa kerajaan, pantas salah satu saingannya ingin memakai cara kotor dengan menghabisi Brian diam-diam.</p>
  <p>“Ada sesuatu yang salah, Baginda?” Larry menyamai langkah Brian setelah pria itu selesai disambut di gerbang depan. Brian akan menuju kamarnya di tangga sebelah kanan, naik ke lantai dua. Sementara Larry dan jenderal kerajaan lain memiliki deretan kamar tepat satu lantai di bawah aula utama.</p>
  <p>“Seseorang mengawasiku,” ujar Brian dengan suara berbisik.</p>
  <p>“Tidak apa. Hanya saja, kau punya tugas tambahan untuk mengawasi mata-mata ini. Mengerti, Larry?” Larry mengangguk kecil sebelum berpisah di tangga utama.</p>
  <p>Kamar Brian besar, hampir sebesar kamarnya di Crimson. Entah sengaja atau tidak, pelayan di istana Shadows menghiasi kamar Brian dengan tirai dan kain berwarna merah, hampir mendekati warna bendera kerajaannya. Brian tersenyum kecil menghargai usaha penyambutan Matt.</p>
  <p>“Jangan bilang hanya kamarku saja yang dihias seperti ini?” Brian menggeleng kecil, kemudian melepas satu persatu pakaiannya berganti menjadi setelan yang lebih bersih. Makan malam masih beberapa jam lagi, tapi dia perlu berkumpul dengan raja-raja dari aliansi timur. Crimson adalah salah satu pendiri aliansi Timur, Brian tidak boleh kurang ajar tidak menyapa anggota aliansi itu.</p>
  <p>Statusnya sebagai raja dengan umur yang cukup muda dan ditakuti dalam pertandingan satu lawan satu membuat Brian cepat mendapatkan perhatian raja dan pangeran lain. Sebagian dari mereka terang-terangan memujinya, sebagian hanya hanya berani membencinya dalam sebuah bisikan lemah, dan sebagiannya lagi terang-terangan menantang Brian seperti yang dilakukan oleh Raja Xirean.</p>
  <p>“Aku mendengar kemampuan berpedangmu, Nak.” Raja yang sudah tua dengan rambut putih panjang tergerai menyentuh bahu itu dengan seenaknya menepuk-nepuk pundak Brian. Mereka tidak akrab, Brian belum pernah bertemu pria tua itu. Namun dia ingat Xirean menjadi anggota aliansi Timur beberapa tahun lalu. Setelah sekian lama memilih netral, tapi akhirnya tergiur juga mencicipi kejayaan kubu pemenang perang terakhir.</p>
  <p>“Tapi keputusan akhir kompetisi ini bukan hanya dari duel pedang, kan? Kuharap kau tidak lupa itu.” Meski suaranya terdengar bersahabat dan kebapakkan, Brian tahu maksud dari pernyataan Raja Xirean adalah sebuah ultimatum. Brian mengendalikan emosinya, dia ikuti permainan raja tua itu.</p>
  <p>“Tapi saya masih begitu muda jika dibandingkan dengan anda yang sudah berpengalaman, Baginda.” Brian menekankan sebutan baginda untuk pria tua itu, dia mendapati Raja Xirean tersenyum puas.</p>
  <p>“Kau tidak akan melawanku, Nak. Kau akan melawan putraku, Robert. Dia adalah yang terbaik dalam perburuan dan adu tombak.” Menarik, Brian akan menyimpan nama pangeran itu di pojokan kepalanya.</p>
  <p>“Adalah kehormatan bagi saya untuk bertanding dengan putra anda, Baginda.”</p>
  <p>Raja Xirean tersenyum, kemudian menepuk bahu Brian sekali lagi sambil memberikan doa agar dia mendapatkan keberuntungan. Brian tidak yakin pria tua itu benar-benar berdoa atau tidak, tapi dia mengiyakan saja dan membiarkan Raja Xirean berlalu untuk menghampiri istrinya.</p>
  <p>Aliansi Timur hingga saat ini beranggotakan dua belas kerajaan. Brian mengenal setiap rajanya, tapi tidak dengan pangeran mereka. Kunjungan Brian ke kerajaan-kerajaan lain selalu singkat, padat, dan jelas. Raja muda itu tidak ingin terlibat skandal yang tidak perlu karena berlama-lama berada di istana kerajaan lain, pun kerajaan lain juga lebih suka menyelesaikan urusan dengan Crimson secepatnya.</p>
  <p>Brian menyapa Alex, raja Traston. Perawakannya yang gendut dengan kumis dan jenggot tebal mudah sekali ditemukan di tengah keramaian. Istrinya sudah tiga, tapi dia ingin mengikuti kompetisi ini untuk menjadikan Viona istri ke empat.</p>
  <p>“Aku hanya menikmati kompetisi ini, Haner. Delapan tahun dalam kedamaian membuatku bosan, siapa tahu aku bisa melukai salah satu pangeran-pangeran cupu itu hingga menciptakan perang besar lagi. Boom!”</p>
  <p>Brian menanggapinya dengan tertawa, dia masih menganggap apa yang Alex katakan sebagai lelucon meski mata gelap pria itu menyiratkan sedikit keseriusan. Brian lumayan mengenal Alex, raja itu pernah menginap di Crimson beberapa kali hanya untuk berburu dengan ayahnya. Alex menyukai pertarungan, tapi beruntung selera humornya membuat orang-orang mau mendekat.</p>
  <p>“Sebaiknya kau simpan rencanamu itu, Alex. Matt tidak akan suka perang besar berawal dari dalam istananya sendiri.”</p>
  <p>“Sebaiknya kau diam saja, Haner, atau aku akan meremukkan tulangmu di arena tanding! Hahaha!”</p>
  <p>Selesai bercanda dengan Alex, Brian menemukan beberapa raja yang mengerubung terlibat dalam perbincangan yang cukup seru. Mereka sedang membicarakan aliansi Barat. Brian belum melihat salah satu anggota kerajaan kubu itu sejak turun dari lantai dua, tapi dia mengikuti arah telunjuk Raja Obinyth pada seorang pria muda dengan setelan biru navi.</p>
  <p>“Itu adalah raja Venom.”</p>
  <p>Hm, Venom?</p>
  <p>“Bukannya Venom sudah direbut Micken? Waktu itu rajanya masih sangat muda, kerajaannya saja hampir hancur.”</p>
  <p>“Tidak. Kau lihat sendiri Venom mengirimkan perwakilannya saat perjanjian damai dibuat.”</p>
  <p>“Tapi yang dikirimkan hanyalah perdana menteri.”</p>
  <p>“Jadi, raja muda itu hanyalah boneka?”</p>
  <p>“Tidakkah kalian dengar Venom yang sekarang berbeda jauh dengan yang dulu? James XII membawa perubahan besar di sana.”</p>
  <p>Brian tahu kerajaan itu. Sekelebat ingatan dari masa kecilnya muncul saat dia mendengarkan raja dan pangeran di sekitarnya membicarakan Venom dan James XII. Di atas bukit sore itu dia melihat pasukan Venom berjuang mendapatkan kemenangan melawan Micken. Brian tentu saja mendukung Micken karena kerajaan itu adalah anggota dari kubu aliansi Timur. Namun warna hijau kebiruan milik pasukan Venom tidaklah asing di mata Brian. Dia pernah melihat warna itu lebih dekat, begitu dekat hingga memejamkan mata saja Brian masih bisa melihat warna itu.</p>
  <p>
    <em>“Apakah mencium orang lain di bibir itu tanda sedang jatuh cinta?”</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>”... M-Mungkin? Aku tidak tahu, Zacky. Aku tidak pernah mencium orang lain di bibir.”</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>”... Kau mau mencobanya?”</em>
  </p>
  <p>Zacky.</p>
  <p>Brian mengenal warna hijau kebiruan itu sebagai Zacky. Lalu di mana anak itu sekarang? Apakah dia berhasil bertahan hidup? Apakah keluarganya selamat? Seperti apa rupanya sekarang? Brian hapal sekali dengan mata hijau yang memantulkan sinar rembulan malam itu, begitu indah sampai tidurnya sering tidak nyenyak mengingat kenangan manis dengan Zacky di atas bukit.</p>
  <p>Brian menelan ludah. Ada pertanyaan lebih penting yang membuatnya khawatir. Zacky berasal dari kerajaan mana? Jika Zacky masih hidup dan berasal dari kerajaan kubu Barat, Brian tidak bisa membayangkannya. Mau tidak mau, Brian harus memilih antara dendamnya dan Zacky.</p>
  <p>Tunggu, kenapa Brian ragu membunuh Zacky? Bukankah dendamnya sudah bulat untuk menghabisi aliansi Barat?</p>
  <p>Dalam hati dia berdecak kesal, menyesal kenapa dulu mengiyakan Zacky agar mereka menyembunyikan identitas kerajaan masing-masing.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>Makan malam dibuka dengan denting sendok beradu dengan gelas kaca milik tuan rumah. Matthew bersama dengan istrinya, Victoria, duduk di meja panjang yang menghadap pintu masuk. Sementara tempat duduk untuk tamu ditata melingkari meja-meja yang mengisi ruangan. Brian duduk dengan empat orang lain yang berasal dari Slaqosian dan Genate. Keduanya mengenal Brian baik, terima kasih kepada pusat pembuatan pedang di kerajaannya, tapi Brian tidak begitu tahu tentang dua kerajaan itu. Mereka tidak bergabung dalam kubu aliansi manapun, netral, dan malam itu sama sekali tidak memiliki tabiat ingin menantang Brian.</p>
  <p>“Aku datang ke sini untuk menguatkan hubungan diplomatik Genate dangan Shadows dalam impor garam.” Raja Genate memulai. Mulutnya masih basah karena mencicipi hidangan pembuka, tapi dia tidak terlalu peduli untuk meraih sapu tangan di meja. “Garam tambang lebih mahal dan langka, Matt menukarnya dengan garam dari laut di sebelah kerajaanku.”</p>
  <p>“Meski begitu, putra bungsuku cukup bersemangat ketika melihat rupa langsung Putri Viona.” Raja Genate menepuk punggung putra bungsunya di sebelah kiri. Remaja yang lebih muda dari Viona itu tersipu, tidak menanggapi pernyataan ayahnya, lebih memilih fokus mengunyah hidangan di dalam mulut.</p>
  <p>“Putraku ingin unjuk kebolehan dalam berpedang.” Raja Slaqosian tersenyum kepada Brian, tahu obrolan ini akan mengarah ke mana. “Tapi itu sebelum kami tahu Raja Crimson ternyata ingin menikahi Putri Viona juga.”</p>
  <p>Brian menahan senyumnya, kemudian melirik seorang pria dengan rambut pirang dan pipi berbintik. Umur mereka mungkin tidak terpaut jauh, tapi lirikan mata Brian berhasil membuat Pangeran Slaqosian gemetar ketika menyendokkan hidangan ke dalam mulut.</p>
  <p>“Kami sudah tahu siapa pemenangnya. Namun dengan anda memberikan pengalaman bertarung kepada putra saya, itu adalah sebuah kehormatan.”</p>
  <p>Brian menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman ramah, dia berusaha menjadi sosok raja yang baik malam itu. Makan malam berjalan lancar, suasananya hangat dan akrab. Lagu dari penyair mahsyur di Shadow diperdengarkan. Brian berusaha keras tidak terbawa alunan suara alat musik petik di dekat meja utama, dia mengajak bicara Raja dari Slaqosian dan Genate lebih sering. Raja Genate datang sejak hari kemarin. Dia sempat mengunjungi hutan yang kemungkinan besar akan digunakan sebagai tempat kompetisi berburu diadakan. Brian mendengarkannya dengan saksama, mengingat ada sebuah lumpur hisap yang harus dia hindari agar bisa memenangkan kompetisi itu.</p>
  <p>“Aku akan merebut kerajaanmu, James!”</p>
  <p>Suara yang merusak suasana itu terdengar ketika hidangan utama keluar. Brian mengamati kalkun panggang yang terhidang di tengah meja sebelum mengernyit tidak suka mencari asal keributan. Dia melihat Raja Micken berdiri, telunjuknya teracung menantang Raja Venom, James XII.</p>
  <p>Raja muda itu tahu dia tidak boleh terpancing amarah Raja Micken, mata hijaunya melirik Matthew untuk menghentikan Raja Micken sebelum kerusuhan terjadi. Namun Matt di mejanya hanya tersenyum kecil, menantikan sesuatu sedikit lebih panas sebelum dia turun sendiri untuk menghentikan ketegangan Micken dengan Venom. Baik kubu Timur atau Barat tahu apa yang terjadi di antara Micken dan Venom. Sebagai salah satu anggota kubu Timur, Matt ingin tahu sejauh mana Micken bisa menekan Venom.</p>
  <p>“Kerajaanmu harusnya hancur, Nak.” Raja Micken yang lebih tua sengaja mengeraskan panggilan 'Nak' untuk menyebut Zacky karena umur mereka memang terpaut lumayan jauh. “Begitu kecil, begitu rapuh, tapi waktu itu aku sudah cukup puas dengan menghabisi keluargamu. Aku akan mendapatkan Venom seutuhnya sekali lagi dalam sebuah perang besar. Kali ini kau tidak akan selamat, aku pastikan itu.”</p>
  <p>Brian mencicipi hidangan utama. Sebuah mangkuk berisi bubur entah-dari-apa ditambah dengan irisan daging kalkun yang sudah dia pindahkan ke piringnya sendiri. Hambar dan bubur itu memiliki ampas yang membuat kerongkongannya gatal. Brian segera meraih air putihnya. Sialan. Hidangan utama memiliki rasa yang mengerikan, dan kini Raja Micken memulai sebuah keributan kecil. Selera makan Brian jadi hilang tidak bersisa.</p>
  <p>Brian melirik Zacky yang terlihat terpojok. Matt di meja utama bertahan dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Sementara itu, beberapa kerajaan dari kubu Barat terlihat siap membela Zacky. Jika ini dibiarkan lebih jauh, sebuah keributan yang lebih besar bisa terjadi. Brian tidak mau malam pertamanya di Shadows harus disambut dengan sebuah pertikaian.</p>
  <p>Dia memilih berdiri hingga kursinya terjengkang. Perhatian tamu teralihkan pada Brian yang terlihat tidak peduli dengan konfrontasi Raja Micken. Raja muda itu merapikan setelan pakainnya, kemudian melangkah mendekati meja Zacky.</p>
  <p>“Aku harus memberi pelajaran biang kerok perusak suasana makan malam ini.” Brian menarik lengan Zacky hingga Raja Venom itu terpaksa berdiri. “Bolehkah aku membawanya keluar? Aku jamin dia akan menyesali perbuatannya malam ini.”</p>
  <p>Raja Micken tahu siapa Brian. Senyum sombongnya perlahan luntur, berubah menjadi senyum sungkan agar Brian bisa melakukan apapun yang dia mau. Brian menyeringai tipis, kemudian melirik Matt di meja utama. Pemilik rumah menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda memberi Brian izin untuk membawa Zacky keluar.</p>
  <p>Tidak perlu berpikir dua kali, Brian segera menyeret Zacky keluar dari ruang makan.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>Zacky diseret sampai ujung lorong yang bercabang mengarah pada dapur istana dan aula depan. Brian di sampingnya menengokkan kepala ke kiri dan kanan, memastikan di lorong itu hanya ada mereka berdua sebelum berkata, “Kau berhutang nyawa padaku.”</p>
  <p>Zacky merapikan pakaiannya, kemudian mengernyit tidak suka pada Raja Crimson yang tiba-tiba jadi seenaknya sendiri. “Aku tidak butuh ditolong. Aku bisa menghajar Raja Micken andai kau tidak menyeretku.”</p>
  <p>“Lalu memulai perang lagi?” Brian mengangkat sebelah alis, tawa kecilnya terdengar ketika Zacky mendengus tidak suka. Brian tahu Venom tidak akan bodoh memutuskan perang begitu saja. Sebagai kubu yang pernah kalah, juga sebagai kerajaan yang baru pulih, Venom akhir-akhir ini bertindak lebih hati-hati.</p>
  <p>“Tapi ucapan terima kasih sudah cukup bagiku.”</p>
  <p>Zacky memutar bola matanya malas, kemudian berdecak kesal. “Terima kasih.” Senyum menyebalkan itu kembali muncul di wajah Brian, Zacky gemas ingin melemparkan pukulan terbaiknya agar wajah tampan itu tidak kurang ajar. “Raja Crimson.”</p>
  <p>“Kau tidak tahu namaku?”</p>
  <p>“Harus?” tanya Zacky lebih sadis.</p>
  <p>“Semua tamu di sini tahu namaku, James XII.”</p>
  <p>Zacky mengernyit ketika Brian memanggilnya dengan nama gelar. Ada nada menyindir di sana, tapi Zacky benar-benar tidak tahu siapa nama asli Brian. Untuk apa juga dia mengenal nama raja dari aliansi mantan lawan?</p>
  <p>“Crimson terkenal akan para pembuat pedang yang handal, ilmu berpedang, dan ... aku.”</p>
  <p>Helaan napas lolos begitu saja dari mulut Zacky. Pria itu berpikir dia sedang membuang waktu berdiri di ujung lorong dengan Raja Crimson yang tidak dia sadari ternyata memiliki masalah dengan narsisme. Zacky ingin mengatakan alasan utamanya tidak mengetahui nama Brian, tidak penting dan tidak mau. Namun dia tahu Crimson merupakan salah satu kekuatan besar dalam formasi aliansi Timur, Zacky harus berhati-hati tidak membuat Brian marah.</p>
  <p>“Ya, aku tahu. Hanya saja ... err, aku punya masalah dengan mengingat nama.”</p>
  <p>“Jadi kau lupa dengan namaku?”</p>
  <p>“Ya?”</p>
  <p>Zacky harap Brian segera mengembalikannya ke ruang makan, atau setidaknya meninggalkannya sendirian di sini agar Zacky bisa kembali ke kamar. Namun yang terjadi berikutnya malah lebih parah. Suara sepatu penjaga yang bergema di lorong membuat Brian was-was. Ketika bayangan penjaga muncul di ujung lorong yang lain, Brian segera menarik lengan Zacky menuju lorong yang mengarah pada dapur.</p>
  <p>“Aku akan memberi tahu namaku setelah kau memberi tahu namamu.”</p>
  <p>
    <em>Apa-apaan?</em>
  </p>
  <p>Mereka berbelok tepat sebelum pintu besar menuju dapur, kemudian melewati tangga sempit yang biasa dilewati pelayan mengarah langsung sebuah lorong lain yang tidak Zacky kenal. Dia menghabiskan waktu sorenya dengan tidur untuk mengenyahkan wajah Brian dari pikirannya, tidak punya waktu untuk berkeliling barang sebentar. Namun malam ini dia mendapatkan paket lengkap; berkeliling istana dengan Brian menggandeng tangannya.</p>
  <p>Oh, astaga. Zacky memerah dengan pipi digembungkan di belakang Brian, bingung harus bahagia atau kesal.</p>
  <p>“Kau mau membawaku ke mana?” Suara Zacky kembali ketika Brian berbelok tajam menuju lorong dengan jendela kaca berwarna di bagian atas. Sinar rembulan menembus kaca-kaca itu hingga menerangi lorong yang sedikit gelap karena obor tidak terlalu banyak. Zacky pikir, posisi mereka cukup jauh dari aula dan ruang makan, mungkin mereka sudah dekat dengan halaman luar.</p>
  <p>“Aku tidak akan berhenti berlari sebelum kau menyebutkan namamu.”</p>
  <p>Benar saja, belokan di ujung lorong mengantarkan mereka pada balkon yang menghadap halaman belakang. Brian belum berhenti menggandengnya, masih mau menuruni tangga menuju taman di bawahnya. Istana yang berada di kaki gunung membuat ruangan di sana berundak-undak, begitu pula dengan tamannya.</p>
  <p>“Zachary,” Zacky menghentikan Brian dengan menarik balik tangan pria itu. “James Baker.”</p>
  <p>“Huh?” Brian berhenti berlari, napasnya tersengal dan dia menatap Zacky dengan wajah bodoh. “Ah- Apa?”</p>
  <p>“Zachary James Baker, itu namaku.” Zacky menarik napas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya pelan. Dia tidak peduli Brian mendengar untuk yang ke dua kali atau tidak. Raja Venom itu mendudukkan diri di rerumputan, masih dengan tangannya digandeng oleh Brian.</p>
  <p>“Kau puas? Sekarang tinggalkan aku sendiri atau kau mau mengantarku kembali ke dalam? Kau membuat pakaianku basah karena keringat sialan-”</p>
  <p>Brian tidak begitu mendengarkan Zacky yang sedang protes. Raja Venom itu menginginkan makan malam yang tenang dan menganggap kunjungan ke Shadows ini bagian dari liburannya terbebas dari tanggung jawab seorang raja di Venom sana. Raja Micken hampir merusak moodnya, tapi Brian yang dikiranya datang menolong malah memperburuk keadaan.</p>
  <p>“Kita tidak kembali ke dalam, apa yang akan tamu-tamu itu pikirkan? Aku begitu lemah di depanmu? Cih, asal kau tahu saja-”</p>
  <p>Brian masih terdiam memperhatikan raja itu bicara dengan bebas seolah tanpa beban, seolah dia bukan raja. Padahal beberapa detik lalu Zacky mengeluh karena Brian sudah merusak harga dirinya dengan membuat dia berkeringat saat dia mengenakan pakaian terbaik.</p>
  <p>Brian tertawa dalam hati. Raja Venom di depannya begitu lucu, Brian berani bertaruh umur mereka tidak berbeda jauh.</p>
  <p>“Halo, Baginda? Kau mendengarku?”</p>
  <p>Brian mengedipkan matanya, perhatiannya kembali ditujukan pada Zacky setelah tadi sempat terbang entah ke mana memikirkan hal-hal konyol apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membuat Raja Venom kembali menampilkan sisi dirinya yang seperti itu.</p>
  <p>Zacky di sampingnya menatap Brian dengan mata hijau yang begitu cerah karena memantulkan sinar rembulan di atas mereka. Hijau, untuk beberapa saat Brian merasakan napasnya tercekat. Warna itu pernah dia lihat. Di suatu tempat, dengan angin kencang yang tidak bisa mendinginkan pipi serta ujung jarinya, dengan rembulan di atas mereka yang sama cerahnya.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Ciuman itu begitu hati-hati, sengaja dibuat agar bibir mereka tidak mendarat salah tempat. Dalam sekali tumbukan, sepasang daging kenyal itu menempel satu sama lain dengan tepat. Keduanya tersenyum dalam hati, mereka berhasil melakukannya dengan benar.</em>
  </p>
  <p>”... Zacky?”</p>
  <p>Zacky membulatkan mata saat raja di depannya membisikkan sebuah nama yang tidak pernah dia dengar dari bibir raja manapun, nama kecilnya. Bagaimana bisa Raja Crimson tahu?</p>
  <p>Yang napasnya tercekat bukan hanya Brian. Segera saja keduanya memerah. Mereka langsung teringat dengan ciuman manis di atas bukit. Brian adalah yang pertama memutuskan kontak mata, raja itu berbalik untuk memunggungi Zacky. Dia berniat meninggalkan Raja Venom sendirian di taman, benar-benar tidak tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa ketika tahu ternyata bocah yang selama ini ada di mimpinya masih hidup, tumbuh sebagai raja, dari kerajaan yang menjadi lawan aliansinya. Brian perlu waktu sendiri, dia bisa meledak kapan saja karena emosi yang bercampur aduk tidak jelas kini berdesakkan di kepalanya ingin keluar.</p>
  <p>“Hei.” Zacky berusaha menahan Brian dengan memanggilnya, cara itu lumayan ampuh karena Brian sempat menghentikan langkah sebelum benar-benar kabur.</p>
  <p>“Aku sudah memberi tahu namaku.” Zacky tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia katakan. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dalam benaknya. Kenapa Raja Crimson bisa tahu nama kecilnya? Apakah raja itu pernah bertemu dengan Zacky dulu? Saat mereka masih anak-anak? Zacky tidak begitu yakin karena dia ingat betul masa kecilnya dihabiskan di ruang belajar. Ada beberapa anak raja lain yang berkunjung ke istananya, tapi Zacky tidak pernah ingat ada tamu dari Kerajaan Crimson.</p>
  <p>“Kenapa kau belum memberi tahu namamu?”</p>
  <p>Hening sempat menyelimuti keduanya. Zacky ingin mengulang pertanyaannya, tapi melihat jemari Brian yang bergerak-gerak bimbang membuat pria itu mengurungkan niat. Siapa tahu Brian di sana sedang berpikir, tapi kenapa harus begitu lama? Zacky hanya tanya nama, kan?</p>
  <p>“Haner.”</p>
  <p>“Haner saja? Hei, itu tidak adil-”</p>
  <p>“Kau tidak akan senang setelah mendengar nama depanku.”</p>
  <p>Zacky terpaku. Brian memberikan tatapan kesedihan dan kekesalan yang tidak bisa Zacky pahami apa alasannya. <em>Astaga,</em> Zacky menghela napas gusar. Apa yang hari ini terjadi begitu konyol, buang-buang waktu. Raja Micken hendak mempermalukan Zacky di depan para tamu, Raja Crimson dengan seenaknya menyeret Zacky, menunjukkan sisi narsis menyebalkannya, mereka berlari mengelilingi istana hanya karena nama, dan kini raja itu meninggalkan Zacky sendiri di taman dengan mata penuh kekesalan.</p>
  <p>Apa salah Zacky? Harusnya dia yang marah pada Raja Crimson!</p>
  <p>
    <em>”... Zacky?”</em>
  </p>
  <p>Zacky ingat namanya disebut dengan begitu lancar oleh raja itu, seolah mereka kenal dekat untuk waktu yang lama. Pipinya kembali memerah, tapi dia segera menggeleng kecil. Tidak mungkin Raja Crimson adalah Brian yang dia kenal, sanggah batinnya. Brian yang dia kenal tidak pernah memberikan kabar, mereka juga tidak pernah bertemu sejak ciuman di bukit. Sedih memang, pertemuan itu adalah yang pertama dan terakhir, tapi Zacky sudah menyiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan itu. Brian dan ciuman itu hanyalah kenangan, dan Zacky tidak sungguh-sungguh berharap akan bertemu dengan Brian lagi, di Shadows, ketika kompetisi memperebutkan putri raja sedang digelar.</p>
  <p>
    <em>“Kau tidak akan senang setelah mendengar nama depanku.”</em>
  </p>
  <p>Jika memang Raja Crimson itu adalah Brian dari masa lalu, nama lengkapnya akan menjadi Brian Haner. Napas Zacky kembali tercekat. Brian Haner, nama yang sama yang dipakai salah satu raja pendiri aliansi Timur. Nama ayah bisa saja diturunkan mirip kepada putra mereka dengan akhiran angka yang berbeda atau embel-embel senior dan junior di belakang. Jika memang benar begitu, apakah Brian yang dikenalnya di bukit waktu itu adalah anak dari kubu musuh? Lebih parahnya lagi, anak dari pendiri kubu musuh?</p>
  <p>Zacky meremas rambutnya, tiba-tiba merasakan kesedihan dan kekesalan seperti yang terpancar dari mata Brian sebelum dia pergi.</p>
  <p>Zacky membenci dirinya sendiri.</p>
  <p>“Apa yang harus aku lakukan, BriBri?”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They had horse racing as the first competition. Poor Zacky, he couldn't make it because a prince knocked him out and that made Brian so mad. They hadn't made their relationship went well, but Brian won't let anyone hurt his Zee.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pagi harinya, Zacky benar-benar berantakan. Kantung matanya terlihat jelas di kaca ketika dia mencuci muka. Pria itu tidak bisa tidur, sibuk memikirkan bagaimana dia harus menghadapi Brian, BriBri yang sempat dia kenal.</p><p>
  <em>“Kita akan bertemu sebagai kawan atau sebagai lawan?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Aku tidak tahu, Zacky. Aku tidak bisa berjanji.”</em>
</p><p>“Arrrgh!”</p><p>Zacky keluar dari kamar mandi. Wajah frustasinya segera luntur begitu melihat Ron sudah ada di kamarnya, pelayan itu membawakan setelan berkuda yang akan Zacky kenakan.<em> Oh, benar</em>. Kompetisi yang pertama adalah pacuan kuda, dan Zacky belum menyiapkan rencana apa pun untuk memenangkan kompetisi ini. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya Brian, Brian, dan Brian.</p><p>“Sialan, Raja Crimson itu sengaja mengalihkan fokusku atau bagaimana si? Sihir apa yang dia pakai?” Gumaman itu terdengar oleh Ron. Dia menyiapkan sarapan untuk Zacky dengan tangan sedikit gemetar, tahu jika mood raja itu sedang tidak bagus.</p><p>“Istirahatmu kurang, Baginda?”</p><p>Zacky menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur, kemudian memijit pangkal hidung untuk merilekskan diri. Dia mengambil napas panjang sebelum melirik Ron lewat ujung matanya. Remaja itu terlihat makin salah tingkah karena pertanyaannya digantung belum juga dijawab oleh Zacky. Dia sedang berusaha ramah, dan Zacky merusak segalanya.</p><p>“Ya,” jawab Zacky malas, kemudian memejamkan mata menyambut rasa kantuk yang dia idamkan semalam.</p><p>“Tapi kau tahu kan hari ini harus ke lapangan pacuan?”</p><p>“Ya.” Ron tersenyum kecil tahu Zacky belum juga mendapatkan mood yang bagus. Menu kentang tumbuk dengan telur dan daging asap disebutkan oleh Ron, tak lupa juga dia menuangkan susu segar untuk Raja Venom itu.</p><p>“Baiklah, kalau begitu saya undur diri-”</p><p>“Hei.” Kali ini suara Zacky terdengar lebih lembut, tidak berupa gerutuan seperti beberapa detik yang lalu. Ron tidak jadi berbalik, dia mengamati Zacky di tempat tidurnya dengan tangan masih di pangkal hidung dan mata hijau yang terbuka menatap kosong pojok ruangan.</p><p>“Kau pernah memikirkan seseorang?”</p><p>“M-Maksud Baginda?” Ron menjawabnya dengan hati-hati. Zacky meliriknya sebentar, kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur.</p><p>“Kau pernah memikirkan seseorang semalaman suntuk? Hanya ada namanya di dalam kepalamu.” Zacky menyesap susu segarnya, kemudian menyendokkan kentang tumbuk di piring dengan asal.</p><p>“Baginda sedang jatuh cinta?” Mendengar itu, Zacky mengehentikan gerakan tangannya memainkan kentang tumbuk. Dia mengangkat kepala, menatap Ron dengan wajah bingung. Jatuh cinta, katanya?</p><p>“A-Apakah Baginda sudah bertemu dengan Putri Viona? Banyak pangeran dan raja langsung jatuh hati kepadanya saat pandangan pertama. M-Mungkin Baginda sedang jatuh cinta karena memikirkan Putri Viona terus menerus.”</p><p><em>Mana mungkin jatuh cinta!</em> Zacky tertawa kecil mendengarkan Ron bicara. Memikirkan Brian di kepalanya tidak seperti saat pria-pria mengidamkan pujaan hatinya di kisah romansa yang pernah Zacky baca. Dia memikirkan Brian lebih seperti ... enggan bertemu? Marah? Kesal? Dia merasa dibohongi, sesuatu di dalam hatinya tidak rela ketika ditampar kenyataan bahwa Brian Haner si Raja Crimson dan BriBri adalah orang yang sama.</p><p>Ya, seperti itu. Bukan karena Zacky jatuh cinta pada Brian. Mana mungkin dua laki-laki bisa saling jatuh cinta, kan?</p><p>
  <em>“Apakah kita sedang jatuh cinta, Zacky?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Aku tidak tahu, Brian. Apakah sesama laki-laki bisa saling jatuh cinta?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Aku juga tidak tahu.”</em>
</p><p>Tiba-tiba pipinya memanas mengingat kenangan di atas bukit malam itu.</p><p>“Kau boleh pergi, Ron.”</p><p>Ron tersenyum ketika Zacky mengangkat kepala dengan wajah yang lebih cerah. Senyum ramah itu telah kembali ke wajahnya, sesuatu yang baik akan terjadi. Ditambah ada semburat merah yang muncul di pipi Zacky, Ron semakin senang membayangkan putri kerajaannya akan menikahi raja sebaik Zacky.</p><p>“Kau tahu, Baginda? Aku mendukungmu mendapatkan Putri Viona. Kau akan memenangkan pacuan kuda ini.”</p><p>Zacky menangkupkan tangan pada wajahnya sebelum menghela napas. Ini masih pagi dan dia sudah menghela napas beberapa kali, tapi memang masalah pribadinya dengan Brian terasa cukup berat jika dipikir sekali lagi. Harus bagaimana dia menghadapi Brian pagi ini? Mereka pasti akan bertemu di pacuan kuda. Zacky ingin bersikap biasa saja, tapi apa dia bisa? Siapa tahu kehadiran Brian akan merusak performa berkudanya, kan?</p><p>“Sialan.”</p><p>Ron yang mengiranya jatuh cinta dengan Putri Viona juga merupakan masalah baru bagi Zacky. Dia belum ingin meluruskan salah paham itu, dan akan terdengar aneh jika tiba-tiba dia menyanggah Ron bahwa yang selama ini ada di pikirannya adalah Brian, Raja Crimson, mantan musuh aliansinya, dan sesama laki-laki. Ron yang akan terkejut juga bisa menimbulkan masalah lain. Ini tentang harga dirinya. Oleh karena itu, Zacky memilih membebaskan Ron dan imajinasinya tentang Zacky yang jatuh cinta pada Viona.</p><p>Jatuh cinta pada Viona? Yang benar saja, Zacky bahkan belum kepikiran gadis itu meski semalam sudah sempat melihat paras ayunya bagaimana. Viona cantik, tapi Zacky sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mengejar gadis itu. Jika bukan demi melihat rakyatnya bahagia memempunyai seorang ratu, Zacky tidak akan repot-repot datang ke Shadows mengikuti kompetisi perebutan putri raja.</p><p>.</p><p>Pacuan kuda dilakukan di arena yang tak jauh dari istana. Matahari sudah sedikit naik, sengaja ditunda agak lama karena pagi tadi kabut dirasa cukup tebal. Kuda yang dibawa Zacky adalah kuda terbaik di Venom. Namanya Fin, pejantan berwarna coklat gelap dengan corak putih di kaki. Dilihat dari jauh, kuda Zacky seperti memakai kaus kaki putih. Banyak anak-anak di kerajaannya yang mengira begitu. Pernah ada yang menarik kulit di kaki Fin, benar-benar mengira kuda itu menggunakan kaus kaki, kemudian berakhir mengenaskan karena ditendang olehnya.</p><p>Pesta tadi malam menghadirkan tiga puluh kerajaan dengan jumlah tamu yang berbeda. Ada yang datang sendiri, berdua ayah-anak, bahkan satu keluarga datang semua seperti kerajaan Nohan. Itu belum dihitung dengan prajurit dan petinggi istana lainnya. Meski banyak, nama-nama yang tertera di papan pacuan kuda pagi ini tidak sampai dua puluh orang. Nama Zacky tertulis ke empat dari bawah, salahkan nama kerajaannya yang diawali dengan huruf V. Itu berarti Zacky memiliki giliran lebih siang. Babak pertama mengharuskan tiap lima peserta urut dari atas menjajal kuda mereka di lintasan pacu, Zacky bisa menyingkir sebentar sambil mengamati bagaimana kekuatan lawan-lawannya.</p><p>Lima peserta pertama menyiapkan kuda mereka di garis start, Brian adalah salah satunya. Raja Crimson itu memasuki arena dengan atasan putih dan bawahan hitam, sengaja memamerkan tubuhnya yang cukup atletis jika pacuan ini membuatnya berkeringat. Brian sama sekali tidak melirik Zacky di pinggir arena, atau mungkin mencoba tidak melirik Raja Venom itu karena Zacky pun tahu Brian terlihat gusar di atas kudanya.</p><p>Urusan mereka belum selesai, dan Zacky tidak tahu harus dengan cara apa mereka menyelesaikannya.</p><p>“Pangeran Obinyth tidak bisa mengikuti pacuan kuda karena diare?”</p><p>“Lucu sekali, aku berani bertaruh seseorang meracuni makanannya semalam.”</p><p>Ew, diare itu menakutkan, apalagi jika dibuat-buat dengan racun. Ini baru permulaan, tapi cara-cara busuk sudah mulai tercium oleh Zacky. Venom hanya membuat gara-gara dengan Micken karena dendam masa lalu dan keributan semalam, tapi itu tidak membuat Zacky lengah tidak mengawasi kerajaan lain yang ingin menyingkirkannya dengan cara kotor.</p><p>Andai Brooks di sini, batin Zacky tiba-tiba merasa ciut tanpa kehadiran guru pedangnya. Berbeda dengan pangeran atau raja kerajaan lain, Zacky tidak membawa orang kepercayaan. Ada dua jenderal yang dia bawa bersama beberapa prajurit. Zacky bisa melihat mereka berjejer di salah satu barisan tribun, siap mendukungnya. Lucas, jenderal dengan rambut keriting kecoklatan di sana mengacungkan jempol kepadanya, tahu saja rajanya sedang gugup. Zacky tersenyum, kemudian ikut membalas dengan mengacungkan jempol sebagai tanda dia baik-baik saja.</p><p>“Aceca! Aceca!” Pasukan Aceca meneriakkan nama kerajaan mereka ketika pangerannya berhasil menyusul Raja Cerid. Brian berada di posisi ke tiga, menuntaskan putaran ke empat dengan baik tanpa memperlebar belokannya. Pacuan ini mengharuskan pemenang melalui lima putaran arena, itu berarti putaran kali ini adalah putaran terakhir.</p><p>Brian memacu kudanya lebih cepat, semakin cepat hingga dia bisa menyusul Raja Cerid. Sorakan heboh terdengar dari tribun. Orang-orang dengan bendera kecil berwarna merah darah bergerak tidak tenang saat raja mereka semakin mendekati Pangeran Aceca.</p><p>Zacky melihat pertarungan memperebutkan posisi terdepan itu sampai tangannya terkepal gemas mendukung Brian agar menjadi pemenang. Beberapa meter lagi mereka mendekati garis akhir, pemenang bisa ditentukan. Namun jarak mereka yang begitu dekat membuat hakim lama tidak meniup terompet.</p><p>“Tipis sekali.”</p><p>“Ya, pasti sulit untuk menentukan siapa pemenangnya.”</p><p>Pangeran dan raja di kanan-kiri Zacky ribut membicarakan siapa yang sebenarnya keluar menjadi pemenang babak pertama. Ada yang mengatakan melihat moncong kuda Pangeran Aceca lebih dulu melewati garis, ada juga yang mengatakan kaki kuda Brian melewati garis akhir lebih dulu. Zacky menghela napas, tiba-tiba dia merasa salah tempat. Perdebatan bodoh di sekitarnya memperparah rasa gugupnya.</p><p>Suara terompet terdengar, hakim sudah menentukan siapa pemenangnya. Zacky memperhatikan pria tua beruban yang duduk di kursi utama berjejer dengan Matthew dan Viona. “Pemenang untuk babak pertama pacuan kuda,” suaranya sengaja ditahan, membuat arena dan tribun mendadak hening.</p><p>“Pangeran Aceca!”</p><p><em>Oh? Brian tidak menang?</em> Zacky melihat Brian tidak bergeming di atas kudanya, begitu kontras dengan Pangeran Aceca yang melakukan selebrasi melakukan tos dengan pendukungnya yang berebut turun untuk menyambung sang pangeran. Kuda Brian rewel, mendengus beberapa kali, tapi Brian bisa mengatasinya dengan tepukan lembut di lehernya. Kuda itu lebih kesal dari pemiliknya, tidak mau kalah. Brian tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengajak kudanya menyingkir dari arena.</p><p>Dan Zacky yakin dia tidak salah lihat Brian sempat meliriknya, masih dengan tatapan sendu dan geram seperti semalam.</p><p>Babak ke dua dan ke tiga berjalan seru. Babak ke dua dimenangkan oleh Pangeran Nohan. Pangeran itu memenangkannya dengan mudah setelah menyusul Pangeran Genate di putaran pertama dan bisa mempertahankan posisinya hingga putaran terakhir. Keluarga besarnya menyambut dengan antusias. Mereka turun ke dekat arena untuk menyambut pangeran muda mereka. Dua kakaknya segera memeluk sang adik setelah turun dari kuda. Zacky melihatnya sambil tersenyum kecil, tiga bersaudara itu mengingatkan Zacky pada dua kakaknya yang sudah tiada. Memang mereka tidak begitu dekat setelah umurnya sembilan tahun, tapi dia punya kenangan manis bersama mereka saat masih kecil.</p><p>Babak ke tiga dimenangkan oleh Raja Panini. Entah curang atau tidak, tapi raja itu berhasil membuat jatuh Raja Pazar saat menikung di putaran ke tiga. Kudanya menempel erat dengan Raja Pazar. Ulahnya itu membuat Raja Pazar tidak nyaman saat menikung, lalu terjatuh. Raja Panini berhasil mempertahankan posisinya hingga putaran terakhir tanpa ada gangguan lain.</p><p>Babak ke empat adalah giliran Zacky bertanding. Kali ini peserta yang berjejer di sebelah kirinya bukan empat, ada dua yang jadi lawannya. Raja Traston dan Pangeran Xirean terlihat menyeramkan. Raja Traston dengan tubuh besar serta jenggot tebalnya, Pangeran Xirean dengan bekas luka panjang dari dahi hingga pipinya. Dari tiga itu, hanya Zacky yang berasal dari kubu Barat. Dia sempat menelan ludah gugup, tapi percaya dirinya perlahan kembali setelah tahu keberadaannya tidak terlalu dianggap oleh Raja Traston dan Pangeran Xirean.</p><p>Terompet dibunyikan. Zacky memacu kuda secepat mungkin hingga membuatnya melesat berada di posisi terdepan. Pangeran Xirean membuntutinya dengan jarak dekat. Teriakan kerasnya membuat telinga Zacky sakit, tapi dia tidak boleh lemah, apalagi dia sudah mencicipi posisi terdepan. Putaran ke dua dan ke tiga dilalui Zacky dengan apik. Dia mengendalikan kudanya saat lintasan lurus dan melengkung tanpa kehilangan keseimbangan. Saat lurus, Fin berlari dengan langkah panjang dan cepat. Saat berbelok, lengkungannya tidak terlalu melebar sehingga bisa menghemat waktu lebih banyak.</p><p>Putaran ke empat adalah mimpi buruk bagi Zacky. Dia merasa Pangeran Xirean mendorongnya saat berbelok. Zacky terjatuh berguling hingga ke pinggir arena. Benturan di kepalanya begitu keras hingga membuat kepalanya pusing dan telinganya berdenging. Dia melihat beberapa orang melangkah mendekat, tapi pingsan sudah merenggut kesadarannya sebelum tahu siapa yang siang itu menggendongnya menuju bagian kesehatan.</p><p>.</p><p>Brian melihatnya. Saat Zacky terjatuh hingga terguling ke pinggir arena, dia melihatnya. Saat itu dia duduk di tribun, begitu dekat dengan posisi Zacky terjatuh. Brian tahu hubungan mereka sedang tidak baik. Jauh di sudut hatinya Brian merasa dibohongi oleh Zacky, merasa dia perlu membenci raja itu agar urusannya di masa depan bisa berjalan dengan mudah. Namun dia tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya sendiri melompati pagar pembatas untuk segera menjangkau Zacky. Jantungnya berdegup cepat, tidak ada yang Brian rasakan selain cemas. Apalagi ketika mata Zacky mulai bergulir ke belakang, sebentar lagi pingsan. Brian menepuk-nepuk pipinya, berharap Zacky mau bertahan lebih lama. Namun Raja Venom itu tidak mengindahkan Brian, memilih pingsan dalam pelukannya.</p><p>“Tolong!” Brian menggendong Zacky, kemudian mengikuti prajurit Shadows yang mengantarkannya pada bangunan lain di sisi luar arena, bagian kesehatan. Beberapa perawat segera mengerubungi Raja Venom itu, sementara Brian memilih mundur dan menenangkan diri. Dia berulang kali meyakinkan pikirannya bahwa Zacky akan baik-baik saja, dia hanya terjatuh, tidak ada darah di tanah.</p><p>“Apakah Baginda baik-baik saja?” Seorang pria berlari mendekat. Rambut keriting coklatnya bergerak seiring langkahnya melambat untuk berhenti di depan Brian. Dari tuniknya, Brian bisa tahu kalau pria itu memiliki pangkat tinggi di suatu kerajaan. Apakah dia bawahan Zacky?</p><p>“Aku Lucas, jenderal Venom. Aku ingin memastikan rajaku baik-baik saja.”</p><p>“Dia baik-baik saja.” Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan setelan perawat mendekati keduanya. “Baginda terkena shock, dia akan sadar tidak lama lagi. Namun memar di kepalanya bisa membuat dia pusing mendadak. Saya tidak menyarankannya mengikuti adu tombak setelah ini.”</p><p><em>Sial.</em> Brian mencengkram erat lututnya untuk menahan amarah. <em>Pangeran Xirean itu!</em> Brian mengutuknya dengan sepenuh hati.</p><p>“Kalau begitu, saya tinggal Baginda di sini. Mari.”</p><p>Setelah perawat-perawat itu pergi, hanya tinggal Brian dan Lucas yang menjaga Zacky. Brian sebentar lagi harus kembali ke arena, ada adu tombak yang harus dia menangkan. Melihat Lucas yang menatap Zacky dengan pandangan khawatir, Brian jadi sedikit lega. Dia akan mempercayakan Zacky pada jenderalnya.</p><p>“Jika Za-Raja Venom sadar, bilang saja kau yang membawanya ke mari.”</p><p>Lucas mengalihkan pandangannya pada Brian, tidak mengerti kenapa Raja Crimson itu meminta demikian. Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah akan terdengar bagus jika dua kerajaan dari dua kubu saling membantu? Siapa tahu kejadian ini bisa meredam perang dingin antara kubu Timur dan Barat, kan?</p><p>“Katakan saja seperti itu.”</p><p>Namun Lucas tidak punya hak untuk bertanya balik, dia mengangguk mengiyakan Brian. Raja Crimson itu menggumam terima kasih sebelum berbalik kembali menuju arena untuk mengikuti adu tombak. Ada seseorang yang cari mati ingin ditusuk oleh tombak hitam-merah Crimson. Brian berjanji akan memenangkan pertarungan itu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. VII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p>Seperti dugaan Brian, hakim tidak melihat bukti Robert, Pangeran Xirean, telah mendorong Zacky hingga terjatuh. Kendali atas kuda yang buruk dan tekanan lawan yang begitu dekat disalahkan menjadi penyebab Zacky terjatuh. Brian sudah tahu itu, dan dia tidak memprotes lebih jauh ketika Robert dinyatakan keluar sebagai pemenang pacuan kuda.</p><p>Kompetisi berikutnya adalah adu tombak. Brian jarang melakukan adu tombak, tapi dia tidak bisa diremehkan begitu saja. Armornya disiapkan oleh pelayan, sementara Larry menatapnya khawatir dari kursi. Mereka sedang bersiap. Adu tombak akan dimulai beberapa jam lagi setelah makan siang, tapi Brian memilih mendekam di tendanya mempersiapkan diri.</p><p>“Kau perlu makan, Baginda.”</p><p>“Aku tidak perlu.”</p><p>Larry menghela napas, sudah tahu tabiat keras kepala Brian sejak kecil. Namun raja itu benar-benar perlu makan. Adu tombak membutuhkan ketahanan fisik yang bagus agar tidak terjatuh dari kuda ketika menerima hantaman tombak lawan. Larry tidak meragukan fisik Brian, tubuhnya yang cukup atletis itu membuktikannya. Namun sekali lagi, Brian perlu makan. Raja itu harus bertanding dalam kondisi terbaiknya.</p><p>“Kau sudah kalah di pacuan kuda, kau tidak boleh kalah di adu tombak-”</p><p>“Aku tahu!” Brian berbalik menatap Larry. Pelayan sudah selesai memasang armor. Brian hanya perlu naik ke atas kuda dan mendapatkan tombaknya, tapi dia masih punya banyak waktu sebelum keluar dari tenda. “Aku tahu, Larry. Aku hanya tidak selera makan.”</p><p>“Apa yang terjadi? Kau terlihat terburu-buru dan marah.”</p><p>Terburu-buru dan marah? Iya, memang Brian sedang marah dan ingin buru-buru menjatuhkan Robert dari kudanya. Dia masih ingat betul bagaimana wajah pangeran itu ketika naik ke podium menerima penghargaan dari Matthew. Menjijikan. Belum lagi Raja Xirean yang menyunggingkan senyum mengejek padanya saat melewati tribun.</p><p>Brian mengutuk ayah dan anak itu dalam hati.</p><p>“Kau harus tenang dan fokus di adu tombak kali ini- Hei! Baginda, kau mendengarku?”</p><p>Brian mendengus, kemudian mengangguk beberapa kali sebagai jawaban bahwa dia mendengarkan Larry. Dia mengambil kursi di sebelah jenderalnya, kemudian mencomot buah apel yang tersaji di antara mereka. Larry benar, Brian perlu makan. Mengunyah apel membuat gugupnya perlahan hilang, napasnya juga tidak memburu seperti sebelumnya.</p><p>“Ada apa?”</p><p>“Apanya yang apa?”</p><p>Larry tersenyum kecil, mengerti rajanya sedang mempunyai masalah lebih dari kompetisi dan kesempatannya mendapatkan Putri Viona. “Aku tahu kau mengikuti kompetisi ini untuk mengamankan aliansi. Pangeran Xirean keluar sebagai pemenang dalam pacuan kuda, Xirean adalah anggota aliansi Timur. Seharusnya kau tidak khawatir, Baginda.”</p><p>Brian tidak menjawab. Dia mengambil apel lagi, kali ini menggigit dengan gigitan lebih besar, mengunyah dengan tempo lebih cepat. Dia menghindari tatapan mencari milik Larry, jenderalnya itu mengenal Brian dengan sangat baik.</p><p>“Atau kau ingin mendapatkan Putri Viona untuk dirimu sendiri?” goda Larry, akhirnya. Brian menghentikan kunyahannya, membuat senyum Larry semakin lebar. “Iya, kan?” tanyanya lagi untuk memastikan.</p><p>Brian membuang apel yang masih tersisa seperempat itu ke tempat sampah. Dia melangkah ke luar tenda, lalu disambut oleh pelayannya yang membawakan helm. Larry mengikutinya dari belakang, masih dengan senyuman lebar bekas memergoki rajanya sendiri jatuh cinta pada Putri Shadows.</p><p>“Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Baginda?”</p><p>Adu tombak masih setengah jam lagi, tapi Brian sudah menaiki kudanya. Dia menutup helm, hampir tidak menganggap Larry ada di sampingnya. Brian kesal kepada Robert, dan Larry membuat kekesalannya bertambah karena menuduh yang tidak-tidak tentang Putri Viona. Alasannya untuk memenangkan Putri Viona masih sama, demi aliansi. Brian tidak tahu bagaimana bisa Larry mengiranya jatuh cinta pada putri itu padahal perjamuan semalam dihabiskannya dengan kabur bersama Zacky. Well, Larry tidak mengetahuinya, dan Brian sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk meluruskan salah paham jenderalnya. Nanti saja, Brian tidak punya mood kali ini.</p><p>“Aku akan memenangkan adu tombak ini,” jawab Brian datar sebelum menarik tali kekang, membuat kudanya berlari meninggalkan tenda. Larry bersorak di belakangnya, berteriak bahwa Brian akan mendapatkan sang putri untuk diboyong pulang sebagai ratu.</p><p>Konyol.</p><p>.</p><p>Adu tombak kali ini menggunakan undian, dan Brian mendapati dirinya bertanding dengan Pangeran Hiruz dari aliansi Barat. Emblemnya berwarna biru dengan corak kuning menyerupai kawanan burung camar serta hiasan abstrak lainnya. Brian akan menghemat tenaga, kalau bisa langsung menjatuhkan lawan dari kuda dan menghancurkan tombaknya sendiri di percobaan ke dua. Dengan begitu, Brian sudah dipastikan akan menang di setiap pertandingan.</p><p>Bendera dikibarkan, tanda adu tombak dimulai. Brian memacu kudanya cepat. Tangannya menahan tombak agar mengarah pada lawan. Jarak mereka semakin dekat. Brian mengangkat dagunya agar serpihan kayu tidak masuk ke dalam helm. Sebelum tumbukan itu terjadi, Brian sempat melirik sasarannya. Bagus, kali ini dia tidak meleset.</p><p>Brian bertahan di atas kudanya, sementara Pangeran Hiruz terjatuh hingga terseret kudanya sendiri.</p><p>Penonton bersorak ramai, bendera Crimson dikibarkan di beberapa titik Tribun. Brian tidak sempat melihat mereka satu persatu. Setelah sampai di ujung lintasan yang lain, dia segera meraih tombak berikutnya untuk percobaan dua. Larry menepuk kudanya beberapa kali, mengatakan strategi yang harus dipakainya di percobaan berikutnya. Namun Brian tidak bisa mendengarnya, dia terlalu fokus memperhatikan Pangeran Hiruz. Tidak akan dia biarkan pangeran itu menang, Brian harus mengalahkannya segera.</p><p>“Kendalikan emosimu atau kau bisa dimanfaatkan oleh lawan- Hei!” Brian segera menarik tali kekang, meninggalkan Larry dengan wejangannya yang tidak lengkap.</p><p>Bendera kembali dikibarkan. Brian mengulang apa yang dia lakukan di percobaan pertama. Kudanya berlari cepat, tombaknya teracung gagah menantang Pangeran Hiruz. Jarak mereka semakin dekat, Brian kembali mengangkat dagu dan sempat melirik sasarannya sebelum tumbukan itu terjadi.</p><p>Brian berhasil mengenai helm Pangeran Hiruz, sementara Pangeran itu harus puas hanya dengan menghancurkan tombaknya. Pemenang pertandingan pertama ini sudah jelas jatuh kepada siapa, Brian. Larry merangkul sang raja begitu dia turun. Beberapa pelayan melepaskan armor Brian dan memastikan raja itu baik-baik saja.</p><p>“Aku khawatir kau hilang kendali. Caramu menatap lawan di putaran pertama begitu menakutkan, tapi kau melakukannya lebih baik di putaran berikutnya. Jaga terus seperti itu, kau akan memenangkan adu tombak ini.” Brian tersenyum lebar, kemudian membalas pelukan Larry.</p><p>“Dan membuka kesempatan untuk membawa pulang Putri Viona.” Senyum Brian luntur. Larry masih saja meledeknya dengan Putri Viona. Raja Crimson itu mendorong jenderalnya menjauh, tiba-tiba ingin duduk di tribun sendiri. Larry membiarkannya pergi begitu saja, bagus. Jenderal itu tahu Brian butuh waktu sendiri. Entah benar digunakan untuk mengamati Viona, atau untuk menyelesaikan masalah pribadinya yang lain.</p><p>Pertandingan berikutnya segera dimulai. Brian melihat Alex, Raja Traston, menempatkan diri di salah satu sisi lintasan. Lawannya kali ini Raja Cerid. Brian sudah bisa menebak siapa pemenangnya. Dengan tubuh besar dan tampang menyeramkan seperti Alex tentu saja pria itulah yang akan jadi pemenangnya. Namun dia tidak ingin buru-buru melakukan selebrasi, siapa tahu Raja Cerid mempunyai kejutan hari ini.</p><p>Bendera dikibarkan. Brian menyaksikan adu tombak itu dengan antusias penuh sampai menggigit gemas bibirnya sendiri ketika dua penunggang kuda itu mempersingkat jarak. Tombak perlahan diangkat, lalu ditumbukkan pada tubuh lawan. Hasilnya seri, Brian tersenyum lebar menyadari pertarungan ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik.</p><p>Putaran ke dua dimulai. Alex memacu kudanya tanpa ampun. Harga dirinya seperti dilukai setelah tahu Raja Cerid tidak bisa digulingkan begitu saja dengan mudah. Tombaknya teracung gagah, siap dihantamkan untuk menjatuhkan raja dari kubu Barat itu. Ketika mereka bertemu, tombak Raja Cerid mengenai helmnya, sementara raja itu sendiri terjatuh bersama kudanya menghantam pagar pembatas.</p><p>Brian melihat Alex mengangkat tangan, menyerukan teriakannya pada Brian di barisan podium. Raja Crimson itu menyambutnya dengan jempol terangkat, mengakui kekuatan Alex dalam adu tombak.</p><p>“Kau harus hati-hati jika ingin melawanku, Haner!”</p><p>“Kau yang hati-hati, Pak tua!”</p><p>Alex membalas dengan menunjukkan tinjunya, tapi dia segera digiring bersama kudanya ke pinggir lintasan. Brian masih dengan senyum lebarnya menyertai Alex sebelum raja itu menghilang di balik pintu keluar, tapi senyum itu segera luntur ketika mata coklatnya tak sengaja melihat sebuah penampakan di barisan depan podium sebelah pojok kanan. Raja Xirean dan putranya duduk di sana, sepertinya terlibat dalam perbincangan seru. Brian tiba-tiba merasa khawatir, tapi dia tidak mencemaskan keselamatannya jika harus bertemu dengan pangeran itu. Ada hal lain yang mengganjal di hatinya.</p><p>“Jika Raja Traston menang dan setelah ini Pangeran Xirean menang, keduanya bisa bertemu di pertandingan berikutnya.”</p><p>Sial. Brian tidak sengaja menguping beberapa bangsawan di sebelah kanannya. Sekarang dia tahu kenapa firasat khawatir itu datang tiba-tiba. Alex memiliki tubuh besar dan siapa pun akan berpikir dua kali untuk melawannya, bahkan tidak akan berharap bisa menjatuhkan pria itu dari kudanya. Pangeran Xirean terlihat lebih berisi dari Raja Cerid, tapi umur yang masih muda dan tubuh tidak lebih besar dari Alex tetap membuat pangeran itu cemas. Brian bisa menjamin apa yang sedang ayah-anak itu bicarakan adalah strategi untuk mengalahkan Alex. Apa pun itu, Brian harap firasatnya hanya mengatakan bahwa Alex akan kalah. Jangan sampai pangeran itu menggunakan cara curang seperti yang dia lakukan pada Zacky. Jika iya, Brian tidak akan mengampuninya.</p><p>Empat pertandingan berikutnya berlalu begitu saja. Brian mengalahkan Raja Ekatish dengan begitu mudah. Raja dari kubu Barat itu baru menikah beberapa bulan lalu, tapi kini Brian melihatnya ada di sebuah kompetisi perebutan putri raja. Brian menggelengkan kepala, tidak habis pikir raja yang dikiranya memiliki pembawaan tenang, adil, dan bijaksana dengan mata biru cerah itu ternyata doyan main wanita.</p><p>Pertandingan berikutnya adalah Raja Traston melawan Pangeran Xirean. Brian duduk di bagian podium yang bisa melihat jelas ketika dua penunggang kuda bertemu. Juru bicara Xirean terlalu meninggikan nama Robert, hal itu berimbas pada sorakan pendukung Alex yang tidak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh si juru bicara. Brian tertawa lepas melihatnya. Yang mengira Pangeran Xirean curang di pacuan kuda sepertinya bukan hanya Brian.</p><p>Bendera dikibarkan. Alex seperti di pertandingan sebelumnya, melaju dengan tombak gagah teracung siap menjatuhkan Robert saat mereka bertemu. Alex berhasil mematahkan tombaknya, Robert juga begitu. Namun keduanya mengenai di tempat yang berbeda. Brian menyaksikan hasil putaran pertama dengan wajah gemas. Hampir, hampir saja Robert terjatuh. Namun pangeran itu bertahan dengan apik di atas kudanya, dia masih punya kesempatan besar mengalahkan Alex.</p><p>Bendera kembali dikibarkan. Kali ini Brian sampai berdiri untuk melihat tumbukan mereka lebih jelas. Kedua kuda itu berlari saling mendekat, membawa dua penunggangnya yang mengacungkan tombak sekali lagi siap menjatuhkan lawan. Brian tidak mengedipkan matanya, terlalu takut dia melewatkan sesuatu. Dan yang dia takutkan benar-benar terjadi, pelana Alex mengalami masalah hingga membuat raja itu terjatuh setelah keduanya sukses menghancurkan tombak.</p><p>Tidak. Ini semua mimpi buruk. Juri akan menilai Alex kalah karena dia merusak tombak dulu baru terjatuh. Brian yakin sekali sesuatu terjadi dengan pelana kudanya, tidak mungkin Alex bisa terjatuh semudah itu. Penonton ramai bersorak, beberapa orang masuk ke lintasan untuk menolong Alex, dan Brian di kursinya mengamati bagaimana Robert tersenyum puas kepada sang ayah.</p><p>Oh, sesuatu memang terjadi, dan Brian tidak akan membiarkan pangeran itu keluar dari kompetisi ini hidup-hidup. Mungkin tidak di adu tombak, Brian masih punya kesempatan lain untuk membuat pangeran itu menderita.</p><p>Pertandingan final mengantarkan Brian bertemu dengan Robert. Hari sudah semakin sore saat diumumkan yang melaju ke final adalah mereka berdua. Istirahat diberikan selama tiga puluh menit setelah pertandingan terakhir Brian. Mereka kembali ke tenda masing-masing, membicarakan strategi apa yang akan dipakai untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini.</p><p>Larry adalah yang paling cemas. Kerutan di dahinya belum hilang semenjak Brian menyibakkan tirai tenda mereka. Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi pada kuda Alex sebelum ini, tapi juri berulang kali mengatakan bahwa pertandingan itu sah tanpa ada kecurangan.</p><p>“Well, tapi aku sedikit percaya pada juri karena mendapat laporan Raja Traston itu sedikit mabuk sebelum melawan Pangeran Xirean.”</p><p>Brian menatap Larry tidak percaya, tapi jenderalnya itu sama sekali tidak melunturkan wajah seriusnya. Brian meraih apel terakhir di keranjang, kemudian memakannya dengan hati-hati agar punya kunyahan sampai Larry selesai bicara. Jenderalnya itu mengecek armor Brian, mengatakan apa yang perlu dia lakukan untuk mengalahkan Robert, dan terakhir menatapnya galak agar Brian serius menanggapi Robert yang bisa melakukan kecurangan kapan saja.</p><p>“Aku tahu,” jawab Brian enteng, sama sekali tidak membuat kecemasan Larry berkurang. Raja itu menghabiskan apelnya, kemudian menemui pelayan yang membuka tirai tenda untuk memanggilnya segera menuju lintasan. Larry pikir, lebih baik Brian kalah kali ini daripada raja itu harus kembali dengan luka serius. Ini masih hari pertama kompetisi, masih ada dua lagi yang harus Brian menangkan, dan Larry sama sekali tidak melihat Robert akan membuat adu tombak ini mudah.</p><p>Bendera dikibarkan. Kecemasan Larry semakin bertambah ketika melihat Brian datang menerjang Robert dengan kondisi sama seperti di awal pertandingan, emosinya tidak stabil dan dikendalikan oleh amarah yang Larry sendiri tidak tahu penyebabnya apa. Dia mengamati Brian setelah pertandingan pertamanya terlihat tidak serius, menganggap enteng setiap pertandingan di depannya, tapi itu lebih baik daripada melihatnya menerjang setiap lawan dengan emosi yang mengerikan. Kini Brian menanggapi Robert dengan serius, tapi bagi Larry kadar seriusnya terlalu banyak.</p><p>Putaran pertama keduanya seri. Larry menghela napas lega bisa melihat Brian kembali tanpa terjatuh dari kuda. Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh pada kuda, pelana, maupun tombak Brian. Raja itu membuka helm setelah sampai di salah satu ujung lintasan, menampilkan wajah kesal yang belum hilang. Larry ingin bertanya apa yang menganggu pikiran Brian, tapi langsung dia urungkan ketika mata Brian menatap tajam Robert di ujung lainnya.</p><p>Emosi Brian kali ini memang meluap, tapi tatapan mata itu begitu meyakinkan. Rasanya seperti ketika mengajari Brian kecil memanah setelah ratusan kali meleset dan berakhir meluapkan kekesalannya menjadi fokus yang mengerikan. Larry memilih diam saja, Brian tahu apa yang perlu dia lakukan. Lagi pula, sosoknya bukanlah anak kecil yang suka mengikuti Larry ke manapun. Dia seorang raja sekarang, jika saja Larry tidak lupa.</p><p>Tombak diberikan, bendera kembali dikibarkan. Brian membidik sasarannya, tidak akan pernah dia lepaskan. Hari ini Robert harus terjatuh. Tombaknya teracung, jarak mereka semakin dekat. Brian mengencangkan pegangannya pada tombak, benar-benar bertekad akan membuat Robert terjatuh. Demi Alex, dan yang terpenting adalah demi Zacky.</p><p>Tumbukan terjadi. Dua tombak itu kembali patah, tapi mengenai sisi tubuh yang berbeda. Brian menggeram kesal di balik helmnya, dia belum berhasil menjatuhkan Robert. Kekesalannya bertambah ketika sesuatu terjadi pada pelananya. Kuda putih yang dia gunakan masih melaju, tapi tali yang mengikat pelana pada kuda bermasalah, dan Brian hampir saja terjatuh andai dia tidak menyadari itu.</p><p>Brian tidak mengatakan apa pun setelah sampai di ujung lintasan. Dia hanya memberitahu pelayan agar mengencangkan tali pelana, sementara matanya menatap tajam ke arah Robert di ujung lainnya. Brian tidak akan memberi ampun, putaran ke tiga ini dia benar-benar akan menjatuhkan Pangeran Xirean.</p><p>Setelah selesai dikencangkan, Brian memastikan pelananya lagi agar benar-benar aman. Tombak diberikan, Brian kembali memacu kudanya untuk menantang Robert. Tatapan tajamnya belum luntur, genggamannya pada tombak semakin kuat seolah dia ingin menghancurkan tombak itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Sasarannya tidak akan hilang, Brian bahkan sampai tidak mengangkat dagu agar bisa mengamati gerak-gerik Robert sampai detik terakhir sebelum tumbukan terjadi.</p><p>Suara kayu yang hancur dan sorakan penonton memekakan telinga Brian. Dia tidak bisa mengedipkan matanya setelah tumbukan itu terjadi, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Tumbukan dan suara yang sama kerasnya membuat raja itu untuk beberapa detik tidak merespon tepukan Larry di lengannya.</p><p>“Baginda! Baginda!”</p><p>Tapi yang terpenting adalah dia tidak jatuh dari kuda.</p><p>“Bagin- Brian!”</p><p>Brian mengedipkan matanya pelan. Dia melihat Larry tersenyum ke arahnya, menepuk-nepuk tangannya dengan tidak sabaran seperti ingin menariknya turun dari kuda untuk melakukan selebrasi. Brian menuruti keinginan jenderalnya, bahkan diam saja ketika Larry menariknya dalam pelukan erat.</p><p>“Kau menang, Brian! Kau menang!”</p><p>Larry memanggil tidak dengan sebutan “Baginda”, itu artinya Larry sedang bicara sebagai guru, sosok pengganti ayah, dan teman bagi Brian. Dia tersenyum menyadari itu, lalu membalas pelukan Larry dengan tangannya yang lemah, sedikit kebas setelah mengalami tumbukan tadi.</p><p>“Kau menjatuhkannya!”</p><p>Ah, rupanya dia berhasil. Brian mengambil napas panjang, benar-benar merasa lega setelah seharian ini batinnya diliputi dendam ingin menjatuhkan Robert dalam pacuan kuda, sempat gagal, tapi akhirnya dia bisa melakukan itu. Robert sudah ditolong oleh beberapa orang, lalu dibawa ke bagian kesehatan. Brian tidak perlu berbalik untuk melihatnya pergi, dia sudah tahu pangeran itu telah mendapatkan hukumannya.</p><p>Brian lebih memilih menikmati kemenangannya, mendengarkan sorakan yang mengelukan namanya. Sementara itu, pikirannya melayang ke salah satu ranjang di bagian kesehatan. Brian bertanya-tanya, apa yang sedang Zacky lakukan sekarang? Apakah dia melihat Robert dibawa masuk?</p><p>Apakah Zacky mendengar berita kemenangannya?</p><p>.</p><p>Adu tombak akan membuat bagian kesehatan lebih ramai, Zacky tahu itu. Hampir semua raja dan pangeran mengikuti kompetisi ini karena gengsi. Adu tombak sudah seperti lambang harga diri mereka, dan Zacky gagal menunjukkan diri karena terjebak di bagian kesehatan dengan luka di kepala yang membuatnya pusing jika melakukan sesuatu secara tiba-tiba. Dia sudah berlatih berjalan dengan Lucas seharian ini, Zacky pikir pusing itu bisa ditolerir sehingga besok bisa mengikuti perburuan.</p><p>Zacky berniat kembali ke kamarnya di istana, tapi ribut-ribut di pintu masuk membuatnya menahan diri lebih lama duduk di atas kasur. Seseorang ditandu masuk, mungkin dia adalah pasien terakhir mengingat hari di luar sana sudah mulai gelap. Zacky bergerak gusar di kasur ketika tahu pasien baru itu memiliki bekas luka di dahi hingga pipi. Ragu apakah dia perlu mendekati pasien itu? Pria yang memiliki bekas luka dari dahi hingga pipi yang pernah Zacky temui di Shadows hanya Pangeran Xirean.</p><p>Apakah itu Pangeran Xirean?</p><p>Zacky memutuskan untuk mendekat, gelagatnya sengaja dibuat agar terlihat seperti ingin melewati pintu keluar. Perawat sudah menangani pasien itu, tapi orang-orang yang membawanya masuk belum beranjak pergi. Bisikan demi bisikan berhasil dia dengar saat melewati kerumunan orang di dekat pintu keluar.</p><p>“Lagi-lagi pemenangnya dari kubu Timur.”</p><p>“Final kali ini dari kubu Timur semua, tapi Raja Crimson menghajar pangeran itu tanpa ampun.”</p><p>Zacky tersenyum mendengarnya. Brian menang. Mendengar orang-orang itu membicarkan bagaimana Brian menghajar Pangeran Xirean membuat batin Zacky menghangat. Tiba-tiba dia merasa harus menemui Brian sebelum kembali ke kamarnya. Ya, begitu. Brian dan kemenangannya tidak akan menatap Zacky dengan mata sendu dan kesal seperti tadi pagi. Ini adalah momen yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka.</p><p>“Meski satu kubu, tapi urusan ranjang tetap tidak bisa dibagi, hahaha!”</p><p>“Mati kau jika Raja Matthew tahu!”</p><p>“Hush hush hush.”</p><p>Zacky menghentikan langkahnya. Dia tahu orang-orang itu sedang bercanda, tapi mungkin memang ada benarnya, kan? Zacky dan Brian tidak bertemu selama delapan tahun, ternyata mereka berada di kubu aliansi berbeda yang pernah bermusuhan. Wajar jika Zacky tidak mengetahui jalan pikiran Brian. Dia bahkan tidak tahu atas alasan apa Brian mengikuti kompetisi ini. Zacky demi rakyatnya, lalu Brian demi apa?</p><p>Dengan wajah tampan dan kerajaan besar nan makmur begitu, bukan tidak mungkin Brian menginginkan Viona untuk dirinya sendiri, kan? Itu wajar. Lalu kenapa dada Zacky berdenyut sakit? Apakah sakit di kepalanya menyebabkan keluhan lain hingga ke dadanya? Zacky menggeleng pelan, berpikir reaksi tubuhnya aneh. Ada-ada saja, batinnya. Harusnya dia senang mendengar Brian serius ingin mendapatkan Viona, meski kini mereka sama-sama sedang memperebutkan gadis itu. Namun Zacky ingat betul Brian delapan tahun lalu menolak pernikahan, menyebutnya sebagai sesuatu yang merepotkan.</p><p>Iya, kan? Tidak mungkin Brian mengalahkan Pangeran Xirean demi Zacky. Memang Zacky itu apa bagi Brian?</p><p>Lucas berada di luar, dia sedang berbicara dengan beberapa jenderal lain dari kubu Barat sebelum menghampiri Zacky yang keluar dari bagian kesehatan. Pria itu tersenyum melihat Zacky tidak terlalu pucat, mata hijaunya kembali memancarkan kehidupan. Rajanya itu sudah membaik.</p><p>“Kau jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku pernah terjatuh dari kuda sebelum ini.”</p><p>“Ya, tapi aku jamin tidak sekeras hari ini.”</p><p>Zacky tertawa, mengiyakan Lucas, memang pengalaman terjatuh hari ini adalah yang terburuk. Jenderal itu menuntun Zacky menuju kudanya, Fin, di istal dekat dengan bagian kesehatan. Mereka tidak membuang waktu kembali ke istana, mandi, dan Zacky bisa menyiapkan dirinya untuk menemui Brian.</p><p>.</p><p>Jamuan makan malam berjalan lancar karena Raja Micken sedang menunggu putranya di bagian kesehatan. Zacky bisa bernapas lega, satu kekhawatirannya tidak muncul. Yang tersisa kini hanya Brian. Dia harus menyelesaikan urusan mereka. Zacky lelah berulang kali diabaikan oleh Brian, termasuk di jamuan malam ini. Namun Brian tidak menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu dan kesal. Malam ini Brian hanya menolak untuk balik menatapnya, menganggap Zacky tidak ada dan melanjutkan guyonan dengan raja ataupun pangeran di sekitarnya.</p><p>Zacky tidak punya pilihan lain, dia mengikuti Brian hingga ke kamar, dengan mengendap-endap tentunya. Napasnya beberapa kali tercekat saat melihat raja atau pangeran dari kubu Timur berlalu lalang di lorong yang akan mengantar Zacky menuju kamar Brian. Adalah hal wajar jika seorang raja menemui raja lain setelah jamuan makan malam, bahkan jika mereka berbeda kubu di perang terakhir. Toh sekarang sedang masa damai dan Matthew jelas tidak menginginkan perang pecah di istananya sendiri.</p><p>Namun, tetap saja, menemui Brian membuat Zacky gugup dan dia mulai khawatir orang-orang menganggapnya aneh, merusak norma.</p><p>Brian terlihat sedang berdiri di depan kamar. Ada tiga gadis yang sedang diajaknya bicara, semua mengenakan pakaian khas pelayan istana kecuali satu. Putri Viona ada di sana, tertawa malu menanggapi lelucon Brian dengan pipi bersemu merah.</p><p>Well, Zacky seharusnya menduga hal ini bisa terjadi. Brian memenangkan adu tombak, keberadaannya akan langsung diperhatikan oleh Putri Viona.</p><p>Oke, ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Zacky harus mundur, mungkin dia bisa menyelesaikan urusan mereka besok ketika berburu di hutan. Itu pun jika Zacky tidak ditempatkan jauh dari Brian. Ya, intinya memang Zacky tidak bisa menjangkau Brian untuk malam ini. Biarlah Raja Crimson itu puas berbicara dengan Putri Viona.</p><p>Zacky benar-benar mundur, tapi perhitungannya kali ini tidak akurat. Kakinya terpeleset karena salah menginjak batuan yang berlumut. Dia tidak bisa melawan gravitasi, dan gerakannya yang tiba-tiba itu membuat pening kembali menghantam kepalanya.</p><p>Zacky yakin dirinya akan mati konyol malam ini, tapi bolehkah hati kecilnya berharap Brian bergerak untuk menolongnya?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. VIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brian mendengar keributan kecil di atap sebelah kamarnya, kebetulan dia mendapatkan kamar yang dekat dengan ujung terbuka menghadap sisi lain bangunan istana. Brian ingin memastikan sesuatu di sana bukanlah penyusup atau mata-mata, mengingat awal kedatangannya ke Shadows sudah didatangi firasat seseorang sedang mengamatinya. Namun Putri Viona di depannya belum menunjukkan gelagat ingin pergi, masih sibuk tersenyum dengan pipi memerah mengatakan adu tombak hari ini sangat menakjubkan, Brian sangat menakjubkan.</p><p>“Saya bisa dibunuh oleh Raja Matthew jika anda masih di depan kamar saya malam-malam begini, Putri.”</p><p>Viona memerah, apalagi Brian mengatakannya dengan seringai jahil. Gadis itu menggembungkan pipi sebelum mengutarakan maksud aslinya mengunjungi Brian setelah jamuan makan malam. “Anda tahu? Ayah akan lebih marah jika saya tidak tahu warna pakaian apa yang akan anda pakai di pesta api unggun setelah perburuan selesai.”</p><p>Oh? Brian tidak ingat ada sebuah pesta setelah perburuan digelar. Di mana itu? Di istana atau di tempat lain? Brian tidak melihat persiapan apapun di istana ini tentang pesta yang Viona bicarakan.</p><p>“Pesta itu diadakan di tengah hutan langsung setelah perburuan selesai. Saya tidak punya kesempatan untuk berganti pakaian, jadi ....”</p><p>Brian mengerti. Dia sebenarnya tidak punya pedoman khusus tentang warna pakaian, asal ambil saja apa pun yang dibawakan oleh pelayan. Namun putri di depannya menunggu jawaban sambil menggigit bibirnya cemas, khawatir Brian akan menolak ajakannya menggunakan pakaian yang serasi. Ini adalah kesempatan Brian, raja dan pangeran di istana ini tentu mendambakan perhatian Putri Viona. Dan Brian bisa mendapatkannya hanya dengan satu kali memenangkan cabang pertandingan. Robert yang memenangkan pacuan kuda saja tidak seberuntung Brian.</p><p>Dari mata hijaunya itu Brian tahu dia telah memenangkan hati Putri Viona.</p><p>Brian tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab, “Coklat, seperti coklat manis yang biasa anda makan hingga bisa semanis ini.”</p><p>Gadis itu menyembunyikan wajah malunya, kemudian bersama dua pelayannya mohon diri untuk pergi. Brian melambaikan tangan, akhirnya lega waktu sendirinya tidak diganggu oleh orang lain. Dia mengedarkan pandangan was-was pada deretan atap dan bangunan lain istana. Suara mencurigakan itu tidak muncul lagi, tapi Brian tidak akan melepas mata-mata itu begitu saja. Dia memeriksa atap-atap bangunan yang lebih rendah dari kamarnya. Terkejutnya dia ketika menemukan Zacky bergelantungan pada tepi bangunan yang untungnya sedikit menonjol. Brian bisa melihat tangan raja di bawah sana berdarah, membuatnya bertanya dengan gemas, “Apa yang kau lakukan di bawah sana?”</p><p>“Hai,” Zacky nyengir. “Aku hanya kebetulan lewat.”</p><p>Brian mendengus, kemudian kembali ke kamar untuk mencari tali, sabuk tebal, atau apa pun itu untuk membantu Zacky naik. Setelah tahu Zacky berada di tempat yang aman, Brian segera meraih tangan raja itu, mengamatinya sebentar, lalu menarik Zacky masuk ke dalam kamarnya.</p><p>“Aku bisa menunggu di luar-”</p><p>“Kau harus menggunakan kamar mandiku untuk membersihkan luka itu, James.”</p><p>Zacky menutup mulutnya setelah mendengar Brian memanggilnya dengan nama yang biasa disebut oleh raja dan pangeran dari kerajaan lain. Dia patuh saat Brian menyuruhnya duduk di pinggiran bak mandi sementara Brian mengambil air dan kain bersih. Luka di tangannya tidak terlalu parah, tapi cukup luas mengikis kulit di sekitar jari kelingking hingga gelang tangan. Zacky merasa perih luar biasa ketika berusaha menggenggam sesuatu.</p><p>“Kau terjatuh saat pacuan kuda hingga tidak bisa mengikuti adu tombak, lalu malam ini kau melukai tangan kananmu. Kau akan kesulitan memanah di perburuan besok, kau akan mengacaukannya. Kau serius atau tidak si mengikuti kompetisi ini?” Brian mengomelinya sambil membalut jari kelingking Zacky dengan kain yang sudah dia potong, luka sisanya dibalut dengan kain lain agar raja itu bisa menggerakkan empat jarinya yang lain.</p><p>“Meski empat jarimu tidak kubalut, tetap saja kau akan kesulitan menggunakan panah.”</p><p>“Aku kidal, asal kau tahu saja,” ujar Zacky sambil tersenyum kecil. Brian menatapnya gemas, kemudian merapikan kain sisa dan membuang air yang dia gunakan untuk membersihkan luka Zacky. Mereka tidak berpindah tempat karena Brian menahan Zacky pergi dengan berdiri bersandar pada tembok dekat dengan pintu keluar. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada, siap mengintrogasi Zacky yang keluyuran malam-malam begini dan ketangkap basah bergelantungan di dekat kamar Brian.</p><p>“Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?”</p><p>Zacky mengangkat bahu, “Bukankah sudah kubilang aku hanya lewat-”</p><p>“Zacky.”</p><p>Oh, sekarang Brian tidak memanggilnya James. Cara Brian memanggil namanya itu membuat Zacky merinding. Kepalanya merespon dengan memutar ulang kenangan mereka berjalan di tengah hutan sebelum menemukan bukit untuk menghabiskan hari bersama, tapi dia segera menggeleng kecil untuk menghentikan kepalanya mengingat itu.</p><p>“Ya?” jawab Zacky pelan. Kali ini mereka benar-benar serius. Raut wajah Brian tidak lagi gemas dan geram menghadapi kecerobohannya bergelantungan di bangunan istana. Raja Crimson itu menatap Zacky dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, sendu dan kesal itu kembali terpancar di mata coklatnya. Brian tahu Zacky datang kepadanya untuk menyelesaikan urusan di taman belakang istana, tapi jujur saja Brian belum siap. Sedangkan Zacky sudah ada di depannya, Brian tidak bisa menghindar.</p><p>“Aku tahu untuk apa kau datang ke mari.”</p><p>Zacky menelan ludah sebelum menjawab, “Well, itu bagus.”</p><p>“Zacky,” Brian menghela napas, “Langsung saja aku akan mengatakan bahwa yang waktu itu terjadi di atas bukit hanyalah ... hanyalah kenangan masa lalu, oke? Masa lalu. Aku dulu tidak tahu kau dari kubu Barat, tapi sekarang kenyataan yang terbuka adalah seperti itu. Kita tidak bisa sedekat dulu.”</p><p>“Tapi kenapa saat mengatakan itu wajahmu begitu sedih, Bri?”</p><p>Brian merasakan bibirnya bergetar ketika Zacky memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. “Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu! Itu hanya masa lalu, Zacky! Kau sama sekali tidak membuat keadaan ini membaik! Harus berapa kali aku bilang kita tidak bisa sedekat dulu?”</p><p>“Kau menatapku dengan mata sedih itu karena merasa dibohongi, kan? Sedih karena tahu aku yang dulu dekat denganmu ternyata sekarang jadi musuhmu? Kau menatapku dengan mata kesal itu karena marah pada takdir, kan? Kau marah karena tidak terima kita dipertemukan kembali dengan kondisi seperti ini? Iya, kan? Jawab aku, Bribri.”</p><p>Brian mengacungkan jemarinya, menilai Zacky terlalu kurang ajar karena menelanjangi Brian dengan kata-kata ditambah dia memanggil Brian dengan sebutan itu. “Raja Venom, kuperingatkan kau-”</p><p>“Katakan padaku kau tidak merasakan itu, Bri!”</p><p>“Apa yang kau katakan tidak masuk akal-”</p><p>“Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan karena aku merasakannya juga!”</p><p>Pertengkaran mereka meledak. Teriakan mereka beradu menciptakan gema yang mengerikan di dalam kamar mandi. Keduanya terdiam setelah meluapkan emosi mereka masing-masing. Brian mengatupkan rahang erat, menahan luapan emosi berikutnya, berpikir dia perlu mengendalikan diri agar penjaga tidak datang menghampiri kamarnya. Sementara Zacky, pria itu sibuk mengatur napasnya dengan tangan terkepal menahan diri agar tidak melukai Brian.</p><p>“Baginda?” Sebuah ketukan terdengar dari luar, sepertinya penjaga telah mendengar keributan mereka.</p><p>Brian menghela napas, kemudian memandang Zacky dengan mata lelah karena tidak ingin melanjutkan perdebatan mereka. “Ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya anda kembali ke kamar, Raja Venom.”</p><p>Zacky mengiyakan, apalagi ketika ketukan di luar sana berubah jadi sebuah gedoran. Zacky berniat keluar lebih dulu, kemudian mengatakan pada penjaga di luar bahwa keributan tadi berasal dari teriakannya yang sedang diobati oleh Brian. Balutan kain di tangan kanannya terlihat cukup meyakinkan. Namun sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Brian di kamar mandi, Zacky menghentikan langkah di gawang pintu.</p><p>“Katakan padaku yang terjadi di bukit itu tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu.”</p><p>Oh, betapa Zacky menyesal telah mengatakan itu karena detik berikutnya wajah lelah Brian berubah menjadi kaget yang sangat berarti bagi Zacky. Tidak perlu dijawab oleh Brian, mata coklat itu menunjukkan segalanya. Semua yang dikatakan oleh Brian tentang mereka tidak bisa sedekat dulu adalah dusta, pria itu tidak benar-benar menginginkan permusuhan, perpisahan.</p><p>Jauh di dalam hatinya, Zacky tahu apa yang terjadi di bukit berarti banyak bagi Brian.</p><p>Mereka merasakan hal yang sama, dan sekarang hubungan mereka kembali rumit tanpa kejelasan. Namun itu lebih baik daripada mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah, bertingkah seolah tidak pernah bertemu. Sama seperti malam sebelumnya, tidur Zacky tidak nyenyak karena memikirkan Brian.</p><p>.</p><p>Ron sibuk mempersiapkan roti kering dan sup jagung hangat untuk menu sarapan Zacky. Beberapa raja atau pangeran mengeluh makanan pokok mereka mengurangi selera makan meski mereka tidak menyampaikannya secara terang-terangan, tapi akhirnya ratu meminta bagian dapur untuk menyiapkan roti dan kentang tumbuk setiap pagi. Roti adalah sesuatu yang mahal di Shadows karena mereka tidak punya ladang untuk menanam gandum. Matthew masih bisa membeli gandum dari kerajaan lain, tapi karena itulah harga roti di Shadows jadi mahal.</p><p>Biarlah, toh yang sedang dijamu adalah raja dan pangeran dari kerajaan lain.</p><p>Lamunan Ron yang ingin menyantap roti di depannya pecah ketika Jack, pelayan Brian, datang ke dapur dengan tingkah dramatis. Dia membuka pintu dapur hingga suaranya mengagetkan pembuat saus, kemudian mengangkat dagu percaya diri seolah dia membawa kabar penting yang hanya dia ketahui seorang. Pemuda itu langsung mendapatkan perhatian. Pelayan-pelayan pribadi lain mengerubungi Jack yang kini duduk di tengah meja panjang tempat biasa pelayan dan orang dapur makan bersama.</p><p>“Aku membawa berita besar!” Jack mengambil napas panjang, sengaja membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya penasaran. “Putri Viona mengunjungi kamar tuanku semalam!”</p><p>“Hah?”</p><p>“Apa? Bagaimana bisa?”</p><p>Jack mengerutkan dahi kesal ketika mendengar seseorang meragukan tuannya. “Tentu saja bisa. Tuanku memenangkan adu tombak, siapa pun tahu pertandingan itu menunjukkan harga diri setiap raja dan pangeran.”</p><p>“Bukan begitu. Maksudku, bagaimana bisa Putri Viona menyelinap ke kamar Tuan Haner? Bukannya lorong penghubung kamar tamu tidak sepi?”</p><p>“Well, aku memberi tahu putri tentang lorong sempit yang biasa pelayan pakai untuk mencuri makanan,” jawab Jack enteng sama sekali tidak menghiraukan pelayan lain yang kaget ternyata dia ikut terlibat dalam perjumpaan sembunyi-sembunyi Putri Viona dengan Raja Crimson.</p><p>“Kau membantunya bertemu?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Kau bisa dibunuh Raja Matthew, Jack!”</p><p>“Aku tahu.”</p><p>Sekali lagi, pelayan-pelayan itu menatap Jack tidak percaya. Pemuda itu sudah gila atau bagaimana?</p><p>“Apakah ini tanda Putri Viona menyukai Raja Crimson itu?”</p><p>“Sudah bisa dipastikan, iya.” Jack menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan yakin, entah kenapa wajahnya terlihat menyebalkan karena merasa telah memenangkan sesuatu padahal Ron tahu mereka tidak sedang berlomba atau bertaruh apa pun tentang tuan siapa yang bisa merebut hati Putri Viona. Semua pelayan di sini mengharapkan calon yang terbaik untuk sang putri.</p><p>“Sayang sekali. Aku mengharapkan Putri jatuh cinta pada Pangeran Nohan. Dia begitu menggemaskan kau tahu?” Sam, pelayan Pangeran Nohan, merasa kecewa karena merasa tuannya akan cocok dengan sang putri mengingat umur mereka tidak terpaut jauh dan keduanya masih memiliki sisi 'anak-anak'. Sam terpaksa harus melenyapkan imajinasi tentang keduanya tertawa saat bermain di taman istana.</p><p>“Tapi jika Putri menikahi Pangeran Nohan, Putri tidak akan jadi ratu. Kudengar dia adalah anak ke tiga. Raja Matthew tidak akan menyukainya.”</p><p>“Aku tahu,” jawab Sam putus asa. “Tapi jika Putri menyukai Pangeran Nohan, aku pikir Raja tidak akan keberatan melepas putrinya.”</p><p>“Tapi kenyataannya Putri menyukai Raja Crimson, Sam.” Jack kembali menghancurkan harapan Sam. “Aku berani memastikan itu, dan pilihan Putri sudah benar.”</p><p>“Tidakkah kau tahu tuanmu itu terkenal menakutkan?”</p><p>Jack tertawa mendengar pertanyaan itu. “Tuanku tidak menakutkan, dia hanya mahir dalam berpedang, satu lawan satu. Dia tidak semenakutkan itu.” Senyum Jack perlahan luntur. Dia ingat bagaimana pagi pertamanya membangunkan Brian. Raja itu berbeda ketika di luar dan di dalam kamar. Di luar sana Brian bisa menunjukkan semua kemampuannya, jadi sosok yang diperhitungkan oleh raja dan pangeran lain. Namun di dalam kamar, dia begitu berbeda, terlihat rapuh, menyedihkan.</p><p>“Mandinya lama sampai aku khawatir dia pingsan di dalam kamar mandi. Beberapa kali aku memanggilnya, dia tetap melamun. Aku melihatnya seperti ... patah hati mungkin? Seseorang berkhianat padanya? Patah hati tidak selamanya tentang cinta, siapa tahu dia ada masalah sendiri di Crimson sana, kan? Ya, begitulah. Aku menceritakan ini bukan untuk menjatuhkan harga diri tuanku. Aku hanya ingin kalian tahu kalau Raja Crimson tidak semenakutkan di luar sana.”</p><p>Suasana dapur berubah menjadi hening. Ron tidak tahu kenapa pelayan-pelayan lain menunduk, seolah memahami apa yang sedang Raja Crimson rasakan meski mereka belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan raja itu ketika di dalam kamar seperti yang Jack ceritakan. Namun mereka paham, dikhianati seseorang pasti menyakitkan.</p><p>“Well, setelah dikunjungi Putri Viona semalam, tuanmu itu akan bangun dengan kondisi lebih baik, Jack.” Seorang pelayan menepuk pundak Jack. Pelayan lain yang ikut mengerubunginya juga melakukan hal sama, mereka bersatu untuk mendukung hubungan Brian dengan Viona.</p><p>“Hei,” Ron berusaha mendapatkan perhatian mereka. Dia masih berdiri dengan nampan berisi beberapa potong roti, satu mangkuk berisi sup jagung hangat, dan segelas susu segar untuk Zacky. “Apakah tuan kalian juga seperti itu? Kalian pernah melihatnya sekali dua kali menunjukkan sisi mereka yang sebenarnya?”</p><p>Olie, pelayan Raja Cerid, mengangkat bahu tanda dia dia tidak melihat Raja Cerid punya keluhan seperti Raja Crimson. “Raja dan pangeran itu mungkin beda kubu dan ada masalah sendiri-sendiri. Suasana hati mereka buruk itu hal lumrah, siapa tahu Raja Crimson hanya kecapekan. Untuk apa kau khawatir. Kau melayani Raja Venom, kan?”</p><p>Ron mengangguk dengan gugup, takut pelayan lainnya tahu dia menyimpan sesuatu. “A-Aku hanya bertanya, tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Kalau begitu, aku pergi ke kamar tuanku dulu.” Demi apa pun Ron mengetahui sesuatu tentang Brian dan Zacky.</p><p>Mendengar Jack menceritakan bagaimana Raja Crimson di pagi hari mengingatkan Ron pada Zacky. Tuannya itu mengeluhkan tidak bisa tidur, istirahatnya benar-benar hancur. Kantung matanya mengatakan bahwa dia bisa saja tidak tidur semalaman. Ron khawatir, dan beruntung Zacky mau bercerita. Dia bertanya pada Ron apakah pernah terlalu memikirkan seseorang. Melihat wajahnya saat itu, Ron menangkapnya sebagai tanda bahwa Zacky sedang jatuh cinta. Orang yang sedang jatuh cinta biasanya memikirkan pujaan hati terus menerus hingga tidak bisa tidur. Zacky meresponnya dengan baik, seolah tebakannya benar.</p><p>Memang siapa lagi yang akan disukai raja itu kalau bukan Putri Viona? pikir Ron sehingga dia menebak juga pujaan hati tuannya itu adalah sang putri. Namun ternyata yang mengalami keluhan seperti itu tidak hanya tuannya, Raja Crimson juga. Dugaan seperti, 'Orang yang ternyata dipikirkan tuannya adalah Raja Crimson!' terdengar konyol. Mereka mengalami pagi yang buruk bisa saja karena kebetulan semata, kan?</p><p>
  <em>Atau jangan-jangan memang begitu?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tidak. Mana mungkin begitu.</em>
</p><p><em>Tapi, tapi, tapi-</em> Kalau tidak salah, yang membawa Raja Venom ke bangsal kesehatan adalah Raja Crimson, kan? Ya! Ron masih ingat keributan di hari kemarin itu tetap menjadi perbincangan hingga sorenya karena aksi Raja Crimson yang di luar dugaan. Ron tahu mereka berbeda kubu. Kerajaan mereka juga terpisah oleh dua kerajaan lain. Namun melihat bagaimana Raja Crimson menggendong Raja Venom, Ron bisa merasakan ketakutan begitu besar terpancar dari wajah Raja Crimson. Seharusnya mereka tidak memiliki hubungan seperti itu kecuali ... kecuali memang ada sesuatu, kan?</p><p><em>Tidak.</em> Ron menggeleng beberapa kali. <em>Mana mungkin mereka ada sesuatu.</em></p><p>“Kepalamu semalam terbentur, Ron? Sudahlah, tidak mungkin dua raja itu memiliki hubungan khusus.” Ron bicara sendiri di depan pintu Zacky sebelum dia memutuskan untuk mengetuknya pelan.</p><p>“Baginda?” Dia menunggu beberapa saat, dan berakhir tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Ron menghela napas, seperti kemarin, dia menggumam minta izin masuk dan membuka pintu itu begitu saja.</p><p>“Baginda?” Zacky ternyata sudah bangun. Kini dia duduk memunggungi Ron dan melamun menghadap tembok tanpa ada tanda-tanda menyadari kehadiran pelayannya di dalam kamar. Ron meletakkan sarapan Zacky di meja di dekat tempat tidur. Zacky belum juga bergeming meski bunyi nampan dan meja yang beradu pasti terdengar olehnya. Ron khawatir, dia memutusukan untuk memanggil tuannya sekali lagi.</p><p>“Baginda?” Belum ada jawaban. “Baginda?” Kali ini lebih keras, dan Ron menghela napas lega saat Zacky perlahan menengokkan kepalanya dari bahu. Sayang, kelegaan itu hanya sebentar karena detik berikutnya Ron melihat bagaimana keadaan Zacky pagi ini.</p><p>
  <em>Beberapa kali aku memanggilnya, dia tetap melamun. Aku melihatnya seperti patah hati, mungkin? Seseorang berkhianat padanya?</em>
</p><p>Ron menelan ludah. Kondisi Zacky saat ini ... rasanya seperti melihat Raja Crimson yang baru saja diceritakan oleh Jack.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. IX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tidak seperti hari kemarin, rombongan untuk perburuan diberangkatkan lebih pagi karena lokasi berburu berada di hutan agak jauh dari istana, butuh waktu tiga jam untuk sampai di sana dengan kuda. Rombongan mengular itu diikuti oleh lebih dari enam puluh orang yang tiap perwakilan kerajaan terdiri dari raja, pangeran, jenderal, serta satu pelayan pribadi. Komposisi itu tidak wajib, tapi kebanyakan seperti itu.</p>
<p>Zacky sendiri memilih datang ke sana dengan Ron saja. Lucas meminta untuk ikut, takut hal buruk kembali terjadi menimpa rajanya. Namun Zacky menolak, dia membebaskan Lucas untuk tinggal di istana. Toh, yang nantinya masuk ke dalam hutan hanya satu peserta dan satu pelayan pribadi untuk membawakan hasil buruan.</p>
<p>Raja Matthew membuka perburuan itu langsung di perbatasan sabana dengan hutan, peraturan lebih lanjut juga dibacakan di sana. Zacky diberitahu untuk membawa baju ganti dan bebas memilih senjata apa pun untuk memenangkan perburuan ini. Namun pagi itu Matthew mengatakan bahwa senjata yang wajib dibawa masuk adalah panah. Senjata lain juga boleh dibawa, hanya saja panah diwajibkan ada. Raja dan pangeran di sana mengerutkan dahi bingung, kenapa harus diwajibkan? pikir mereka. Matthew melanjutkan pembacaan ketentuan perburuan. Yang akan mereka buru adalah rusa dengan kaki belakang berwarna putih.</p>
<p>Oh, Zacky mengerti. Rusa itu adalah binatang istimewa di Shadows. Jumlahnya lumayan banyak, tapi karena bentuknya yang lebih kecil dan lincah berlari, rusa itu jauh lebih sulit diburu dari rusa biasanya. Pantas saja Matt mewajibkan peserta membawa panah, sepertinya kabar beberapa orang yang percaya diri tidak akan membawa panah terdengar sampai ke telinganya. Ini membuktikan bahwa memburu rusa Shadows bukanlah perkara yang mudah.</p>
<p>“Rusa itu adalah makanan favorit putriku. Kalian kuberi waktu hingga matahari tenggelam, dan yang membawa rusa terbanyak akan berdansa dengan putriku malam ini. Kita akan berpesta!”</p>
<p>Mata gadis itu menelusuri setiap pangeran dan raja di depannya, lalu berhenti untuk mengamati Brian. Viona memerah, meski Brian tidak memandangnya balik karena sibuk menyiapkan anak panah dan busur yang telah disiapkan Jack. Namun Zacky melihatnya. Dia pikir kunjungan putri itu ke kamar Brian hanya sekadar menyampaikan ucapan selamat atas kemenangan Brian beradu tombak, ternyata lebih dari itu. Siapa tahu yang berhak berdansa dengan putri itu sudah ditentukan? Brian sudah dipastikan mendapatkan rusa terbanyak?</p>
<p>Cih. Denyut sakit di dadanya menambah buruk suasana hati. Zacky kesal, tapi dia tidak tahu kesal karena apa. Entah pada kompetisi yang sejak kemarin sudah busuk, Brian yang mencuri start mendapatkan sang putri, atau justru Zacky merasa kesal karena sang putri dengan seenaknya mengajak Brian berdansa?</p>
<p>Zacky ingin dianggap lebih oleh Brian karena masa lalu mereka, tapi dia tidak tahu harus lebih yang bagaimana.</p>
<p>Bunyi terompet yang dibunyikan membuyarkan lamunan Zacky. Dia menggeleng pelan, lalu menengok ke belakang untuk memastikan Ron menyiapkan semuanya. Busur dan panah sudah dipegang oleh pemuda itu, sepertinya sejak tadi menunggu Zacky untuk mengambilnya.</p>
<p>“Maaf, Ron. Aku sedang banyak pikiran,” ujar Zacky sambil memasangkan sabuk tempat anak panah. Ron tersenyum kecil, mulutnya terbuka ingin menyahut perkataan Zacky sebelumnya, tapi dia memilih diam saat Zacky tidak lagi memperhatikannya. Raja itu menghentakan tali kekang, membawa kudanya masuk ke dalam hutan. Ron menghela napas, lalu mengekor di belakang Zacky seperti pelayan lainnya yang mengekori tuan mereka.</p>
<p>Hutan itu sangat luas dengan kanopi hijau yang rapat dan pohon-pohonnya besar tinggi menjulang. Zacky berani bertaruh kalau hutan di sini usianya lebih tua daripada hutan di Venom. Kanopi yang rapat membuat sisa kabut semalam masih cukup tebal saat Zacky menjelajahi hutan lebih dalam. Padahal mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu di perjalanan agar sampai di hutan agak siang, ternyata kabut belum pergi juga.</p>
<p>“Di dalam sini ada apa saja, Ron?” tanya Zacky saat dia memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar mengamati hutan dengan kabut tebalnya. Ron menunduk, malu dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Zacky sementara dia tahu suasana hati Zacky sedang tidak begitu bagus. Ron benci dirinya menjadi tidak berguna saat Zacky membutuhkannya.</p>
<p>“Saya belum pernah ke sini.”</p>
<p>Namun Zacky tidak memarahinya, pria itu hanya mengangguk maklum beberapi kali, masih sibuk mengamati hutan. “Ada temanmu yang pernah ke sini?”</p>
<p>“Sepertinya tidak, Baginda. Hutan ini dijaga oleh keluarga kerajaan. Hanya pemburu yang memiliki izin resmi dari kerajaan yang boleh memasukinya, pun hasil buruan sebagian besar diberikan kepada kerajaan.”</p>
<p>“Kenapa begitu? Hutan di Venom bebas dimasuki siapa saja.”</p>
<p>Ron menjelaskan bahwa rusa Shadows begitu istimewa karena ada asal-usulnya. Dulu, nenek moyang Matthew menolong salah satu penyihir yang diancam hukuman mati di kerajaan lain. Penyihir itu memberi hadiah berupa rusa istimewa dengan tubuh kecil dan lincah. Saking lincahnya, rusa itu dipastikan tidak akan habis karena diburu oleh hewan pemakan daging di dalam hutan. Hanya orang-orang terampil dan memiliki izin raja yang bisa memburu rusa itu.</p>
<p>Rusa itu juga memiliki daging yang empuk dan lembut kualitas terbaik. Hutan ini dijadikan rumah bagi rusa itu, lalu di sekelilingnya diberi mantra oleh penyihir itu agar orang yang datang tanpa izin resmi kerajaan tidak bisa menemukan hutan. Beberapa kasus telah dilaporkan orang yang nekat masuk ke hutan tanpa izin akan berakhir hilang dan tidak pernah kembali.</p>
<p>“Apakah karena dari penyihir juga rusa itu bisa memilih calon yang pantas untuk sang putri?”</p>
<p>Ron tampak berpikir, tidak yakin apakah rusa itu punya kendali besar dalam memutuskan sayembara ini. Namun jika rajanya mengadakan perburuan sebagai pertimbangan memilih calon menantu, mungkin memang ada kaitannya dengan rusa di hutan ini yang punya sejarah magis. Ron mengangguk, lalu tersenyum saat melihat Zacky menatap hutan dengan pandangan optimis.</p>
<p>“Bahkan tuan putri sendiri tidak punya kuasa untuk menghentikan rusa ini akan mati di tangan siapa, kan?”</p>
<p>Ron mengangguk saja meski dia tidak tahu ke mana Zacky membawa pembicaraan mereka. Raja itu menyiapkan anak panahnya, memeriksa kekuatas tali busur, lalu meregangkan tangan untuk pemanasan singkat. Perban di tangan kanannya menarik perhatian Ron, kapan tuannya mendapatkan luka di sana? Ron pikir luka yang didapat Zacky hanyalah di kepala. Beruntung hanya sebatas memar, perawat tidak memutuskan membalut kepala Zacky. Jika iya, tuannya itu akan terlihat aneh dan terkesan cari mati karena masih nekat mengikuti kompetisi.</p>
<p>“Kapan anda mendapatkan luka itu?” Ron menunjuk tangan kanan Zacky.</p>
<p>“Kemarin. Terseret karena aku jatuh dari kuda. Bagian ini aku jadikan tumpuan.”</p>
<p>Ron meringis ngeri membayangkan kesialan yang didapatkan Zacky. Raja itu tertawa kecil, kemudian mengibaskan tangannya. “Tenang saja, aku kidal.” Dia memamerkan kemampuannya memanah dengan dengan tangan kiri. Busurnya dipegang dengan empat jari sementara kelingkingnya dibiarkan teracung karena masih terasa nyeri jika dipaksa untuk melakukan kontraksi. Zacky membidik salah satu pohon yang berjarak cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dengan lumut kerak di batangnya, dia gunakan itu sebagai sasaran. Anak panah itu dilesatkan, dan ujungnya dengan apik menancap di bagian tengah lumut kerak. Ron bertepuk tangan melihat kehebatan tuannya.</p>
<p>“Anda hebat!”</p>
<p>“Ini masih belum seberapa!” Zacky berlari untuk mengambil anak panahnya. “Raja dan pangeran lainnya pasti ada yang lebih mahir dariku.”</p>
<p>“Tapi yang tadi memang menakjubkan, Baginda.”</p>
<p>Zacky hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi Ron, menyerah tidak mau mendebat pelayannya. Biarlah pemuda itu mengikutinya dengan mata berbinar karena kagum. Memang pelayannya itu tidak pernah melihat Matthew berburu? Well, Zacky tidak akan menyalahkan. Raja biasanya pilih-pilih pendamping saat berburu, seperti Zacky yang lebih suka mengajak Brooks daripada jenderal-jenderalnya. Berburu itu seperti rekreasi bagi raja, bernapas sebentar dari penatnya mengurus kerajaan. Saat-saat seperti itu biasanya raja menunjukkan sifat asli mereka, maka dari itu yang dipilih mendampingi mereka berburu biasanya orang terdekat mereka.</p>
<p>“Apa yang kau ketahui tentang rusa itu?” tanya Zacky saat mereka berhenti sekali lagi untuk menentukan tempat menunggu rusa itu datang. Mereka sudah cukup jauh melangkah ke dalam hutan, kuda mereka tertambat dibiarkan merumput di barisan pepohonan dekat jalan keluar. Zacky telah menandai pohon-pohon agar mereka bisa kembali tanpa tersesat.</p>
<p>“Saya hanya mendengar dari para pemburu yang berhasil. Rusa-rusa itu lebih sensitif terhadap suara dan lari mereka cepat. Ditambah kabut masih menguasai hutan ini, menurut saya, kita akan menemukannya nanti menjelang tengah hari saat kabut lebih tipis. Mereka tidak tinggal berkelompok, tapi mereka menggunakan lubang di bawah pohon besar untuk tempat berlindung. Akan lebih mudah jika kita beruntung menemukan tempat berlindung mereka karena mereka pasti akan kembali ke lubang itu.”</p>
<p>Zacky menyiapkan satu panahnya di busur untuk jaga-jaga mengurangi suara jika satu rusa muncul di depannya. “Kupikir kita akan berkeliling sebentar mencari lubang itu sampai siang hari. Jika kabut tipis, kita berhenti dan mengintai di satu titik. Bagaimana menurutmu?”</p>
<p>“Ide yang bagus, Tuan.”</p>
<p>Ron mengikuti Zacky berjalan lebih lama menjelajah hutan. Kabut yang memperpendek jarak pandang tidak membantu banyak, mereka harus puas hanya bisa mengamati bagian bawah pohon apakah ada lubang atau tidak. Keheningan di tengah sunyinya hutan membuat Ron merinding. Dia ingin mengajak Zacky bicara, tapi pria itu terlihat begitu fokus mencari tempat persembunyian rusa Shadwos.</p>
<p>“Kalau kau ingin bertanya sesuatu, tanyakan saja.” Zacky tidak memandang Ron, masih sibuk mengamati pohon di depannya. Namun dia tahu Ron tersenyum kepadanya. “Aku tidak akan marah,” tambahnya.</p>
<p>“Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang membuat anda ingin mengikuti sayembara ini-” Ron gelagapan saat Zacky berhenti mengamati pohon, pria itu memberikan perhatian penuh karena pertanyaan Ron ternyata tidak biasa. “Maksud saya, biasanya raja atau pangeran ingin menikahi putri karena kepentingan politik. Tidak ada cinta di antara mereka. Saya hanya memastikan-”</p>
<p>“Aku juga begitu,” jawab Zacky cepat. “Guruku yang meminta aku mengikuti sayembara ini. Dia bilang rakyatku ingin punya ratu. Aku dan rakyatku begitu dekat, kau tahu? Tadinya aku pikir alasan seperti itu konyol, tapi satu anak kecil pernah mendekatiku saat aku berjalan-jalan di kota. Dia bertanya kapan ada ratu di kerajaannya. Aku tahu dia  hanya terobsesi dengan dongeng pangeran dan putri yang menikah lalu menjadi raja dan ratu. Namun matanya begitu jujur, aku tergerak karenanya.” Zacky tertawa kecil mengingat kenangannya dengan gadis kecil itu, lalu menatap Ron dengan keyakinan penuh.</p>
<p>“Meski begitu, aku akan berusaha untuk membahagiakan Putri Viona. Dengan aku menikahinya, aku juga berharap perang dingin antara kubu Barat dan Timur bisa berakhir.” Zacky yang dulu mungkin menginginkan pertumpahan darah sekali lagi untuk membalaskan dendam keluarganya, tapi seiring bertambahnya tahun, perang baginya bukanlah prioritas utama. Zacky lebih memilih damai, tapi itu juga bukan keputusan final. Dia akan menggigit balik jika Micken mencari gara-gara lagi.</p>
<p>Pipi Ron memerah mendengar alasan Zacky ingin menikahi putri kerajaannya. Pria itu ternyata sangat baik, sementara Ron sendiri tahu semalam Putri Viona mengunjungi kamar Raja Crimson untuk menunjukkan perhatian lebih. Secara tidak langsung putri itu sudah memilih siapa calon suaminya, siapa yang berhasil mendapatkan hatinya. Namun jika ada calon dengan pribadi sebaik Zacky, Ron pikir dia menyayangkan keputusan Putri Viona semalam. Ron menelan ludah, tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak karena menyembunyikan rahasia tentang Putri Viona dan Raja Crimson di depan tuannya.</p>
<p>“Sssh.” Zacky meminta Ron untuk bersembunyi di balik salah satu pohon. Telinganya mendengar suara daun yang terinjak, seseorang atau sesuatu datang menghampiri mereka. Zacky menebak ada pangeran atau raja lain yang berpapasan dengannya di sini, dan dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu.</p>
<p>Mereka menunggu. Satu detik, tiga detik, Zacky tidak mendengar suara kaki manusia ataupun percakapan tuan dengan pelayannya. Dia memberanikan diri untuk memeriksa siapa yang mendekat. Kabut mulai menipis, tapi itu tidak membuat Zacky langsung mengenali siapa yang datang. Sesuatu itu mendekat, suara dedaunan yang terinjak kembali terdengar.</p>
<p>Zacky membulatkan mata, tahu siapa yang berdiri di depannya.</p>
<p>Rusa Shadows.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Brian tidak menyesali keputusannya masuk ke hutan sendiri meski Matthew sudah memperingatkan dia perlu membawa pelayannya. Jack Brian tinggal bersama dengan Larry, dia bahkan hanya menggunakan kudanya beberapa meter masuk hutan sebelum dititipkan pada Jack untuk dijaga.</p>
<p>Kabar Viona yang mengunjungi kamarnya pasti tersebar, cepat atau lambat, dan Brian sudah mengantisipasinya. Suara denting logam yang beradu adalah bukti bahwa nyawanya saat ini diinginkan oleh beberapa orang. Pangeran Xirean dan Pangeran Aceca mengajaknya duel di tengah hutan. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa akur, mengingat keduanya berasal dari kubu berbeda, tapi urusan wanita sepertinya bisa membuat keduanya berdamai barang sebentar.</p>
<p>“Dengan melawanku bersama Pangeran Aceca itu sudah menunjukkan kau berkhianat pada aliansi, Robert.” Brian menyeringai tipis saat menahan serangan dua pria di depannya. Brian mendorong mereka, lalu mengambil pedang Pangeran Aceca untuk menahan dua leher di bawahnya.</p>
<p>“Pergi dari hadapanku atau aku bunuh kalian?”</p>
<p>“Kau tidak akan berani, RAJA Crimson.” Robert meludahi Brian, sama sekali tidak takut dengan sisi tajam pedang Brian yang mulai mengiris kulit lehernya.</p>
<p>“Kau sudah menyulut perang besar, Brian.” Pangeran Aceca lain, dia tidak sebusuk Robert, melawan Brian murni karena merasa dicurangi. Menurutnya, Brian telah mencuri start mendapatkan hati sang putri. “Tunggu sampai kabar ini terdengar oleh Matthew.”</p>
<p>“Kau tidak akan mengatakan itu padanya, Pangeran Aceca.”</p>
<p>“Bukan dia yang akan mengatakannya, Raja Crimson.” Sebuah suara menyahut dari belakang Brian. Sebelum tahu siapa yang datang mengganggu pertarungannya, karung goni dengan ukuran cukup besar sukses mengurungnya. Brian meronta, menendang ke sana kemari, tapi orang-orang di luar sana juga bergerak cepat. Brian kehilangan pedangnya, dan kini mulai kesulitan bernapas karena karung itu sudah diikat dengan tali di ujungnya.</p>
<p>Brian merasa dirinya diangkat, dibawa entah ke mana.</p>
<p>“Lepaskan, sialan! Kalian pengecut!”</p>
<p>“Terima kasih, Luddy.” Brian bisa mendengar Pangeran Aceca berbicara dengan seseorang yang kini membawanya ke suatu tempat. Pria bernama Luddy ini tinggi dan berbadan besar, Brian tidak tahu ada seorang raja atau pangeran sebesar ini. Dia pikir Alex adalah yang paling besar di antara peserta sayembara. Siapa Luddy ini?</p>
<p>“Bukan masalah besar, Tuan.”</p>
<p>Tuan? Luddy memanggil Pangeran Aceca itu dengan sebutan tuan? Yang sedang membawanya ini seorang pelayan?</p>
<p>Brian berhenti bergerak. Dia tidak mau mati konyol berada di dalam karung goni karena menendang dan memukul tanpa mengubah keadaan. Dia akan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk keluar. Tidak mungkin Luddy akan selamanya membawa Brian di punggung begini. Dia pasti menurunkan Brian di suatu tempat. Dan sampai Luddy pergi meninggalkannya, Brian harus tetap hidup.</p>
<p>Namun itu adalah keputusan yang salah. Brian tidak tahu kalau dia dibawa ke pinggiran sungai, baru menyadari saat karung itu diayun, lalu dia merasa terbang di udara sebelum air mulai merembes masuk ke dalam karung diikuti dengan deburan di luar sana. Sudah pasti dia diceburkan ke sungai. Brian sempat membaca peta kerajaan Shadows sebelum turun ke aula utama. Ada sungai besar membentang di tengah hutan yang begitu luas.</p>
<p>Sungai itu membelah hutan menjadi dua bagian dengan karakter berbeda. Hutan tempat diadakannya perburuan berisi tanaman hijau, sementara hutan di seberang sungai berisi tanaman yang bisa merangas. Karena membaca peta itu juga Brian jadi tahu kalau sungai itu memiliki ujung. Air terjun curam menantinya di depan sana. Brian harus melepaskan diri secepatnya. Namun gerakan yang terbatas dan oksigen yang tergantikan oleh air membuat Brian tidak bisa bertahan lama.</p>
<p>Air mulai masuk ke paru-parunya. Brian ingin berusaha lebih keras, tapi tubuhnya berteriak ingin menyerah.</p>
<p>Brian kehilangan kesadarannya.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Zacky, dengan tangan gemetar tapi cekatan, menarik anak panahnya, membidik tepat pada leher rusa di depannya saat hewan itu berhenti bergerak. Berbeda dari yang diceritakan oleh Ron, rusa itu tidak bergeming saat Zacky mengancamnya dengan anak panah siap dilesakkan. Tidak menggerakkan telinga, apalagi berlari menghindar, rusa itu terdiam seolah menyerahkan dirinya pada Zacky.</p>
<p>Aneh. Namun Zacky tidak ingin membuang waktu. Siapa tahu kabut membantunya bersembunyi dari rusa itu. Dia melesakkan anak panahnya, yakin sekali hewan itu akan mati. Rusa itu menghindari panah Zacky dengan mudah, lincah seperti yang Ron ceritakan. Zacky menarik anak panah lainnya, membidik titik yang sama, dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika rusa itu berlari cepat menghampirinya. Zacky tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika kaki belakang hewan itu melakukan tolakan, Zacky berakhir ditahan di tanah dengan rusa jantan yang mengamuk di atasnya. Kakinya menginjak-injak wajah Zacky.</p>
<p>Pria itu melindungi tubuhnya dengan tangan, berusaha menyingkirkan rusa itu dari atas tubuhnya. Meski lebih kecil dari rusa biasa, tapi tendangannya lumayan juga. Sebuah kesempatan di dapatkan Zacky untuk menarik satu anak panah dari punggungnya. Dia meenggenggam di dekat bagian mata, lalu menusukkannya dengan kuat ke dada rusa di atasnya.</p>
<p>Rusa itu bergerak liar beberapa saat karena kesakitan sebelum berakhir mati lemas di atas Zacky dengan darah mengucur deras. Zacky mandi darah, baunya juga tertinggal kuat di tubuhnya. Zacky mengerang, memanggil Ron agar mendekat. Namun pemuda itu terlalu kaget di balik pohon, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depannya.</p>
<p>Bagaimana bisa rusa itu tidak menghindar saat dibidik? Bagaimana bisa rusa itu malah menghampiri tuannya? Bagaimana bisa rusa itu mengamuk pada manusia? Ron melirik kaki belakang rusa itu. Tidak salah lagi, rusa itu memang rusa Shadows. Namun mengapa yang satu ini begitu berbeda? Ron belum pernah mendengar kabar rusa Shadows menyerang manusia. Mereka terlalu sensitif sehingga lebih memilih kabur saat manusia mendekat.</p>
<p>Kok bisa? Atau jangan-jangan tuannya itu-</p>
<p>“Tuan adalah yang terpilih-” gumaman Ron terpotong oleh geraman Zacky yang lebih keras. Rusa itu jauh lebih berat setelah tidak bernyawa, ditambah darah yang lengket dan baunya yang menyengat membuat Zacky tidak tahan berada di bawah bangkai makhluk itu lebih lama.</p>
<p>“Ron! Bantu aku menyingkirkan hewan ini.”</p>
<p>“Baik, Tuan!”</p>
<p>Ron menarik bangkai rusa itu dari tubuh Zacky, lalu membantu tuannya berdiri. Darah yang merembes kini mengalir turun melewati celana tuannya. Tunik merahnya semakin berwarna merah, tidak ada yang kering dari pakaian Zacky. Beruntung wajahnya sedikit bersih, meski percikan darah berhasil mengenai dagu dan sebagian pipi hingga telinga pria itu.</p>
<p>“Oh, sialan.” Zacky ingin mengusap wajahnya, tapi itu tidak mungkin karena tangannya kini berlumuran darah. “Apakah karena alasan ini aku harus membawa baju ganti?”</p>
<p>Ron ragu untuk menjawab. Perilaku rusa barusan lain dari yang pernah diceritakan, dan baju ganti yang Ron siapkan sebenarnya harus dipakai Zacky untuk pesta nanti malam. “Saya tidak tahu, Tuan. Namun baju ganti itu disiapkan untuk pesta nanti malam.”</p>
<p>“Apa? Jadi aku tidak bisa berburu lagi? Aku hanya memintamu membawa satu set baju ganti, kan?”</p>
<p>Ron mengangguk, dihadiahi geraman tertahan oleh Zacky. “Kecuali Tuan mau berburu lagi dengan pakaian berlumuran darah.”</p>
<p>“Mana mungkin aku akan melakukan itu. Bau darah ini begitu menyengat, lebih menyengat daripada kambing.”</p>
<p>“Tapi percayalah, Tuan, daging hewan ini begitu lezat.”</p>
<p>Zacky melirik Ron kesal. Dia sedang tidak ingin didebat, tapi akhirnya memilih menghela napas. “Apakah ada sungai atau sesuatu untuk aku mandi?”</p>
<p>Beruntung, Ron tahu ada sungai di tengah hutan. Zacky segera menceburkan diri, tidak peduli Ron meneriakinya untuk berhati-hati. Pria itu membasuh muka, lalu membersihkan tangan yang sebelumnya berlumuran darah. Keberadaan di sana untuk beberapa saat membuat air sungai yang jernih berubah menjadi merah lengkap dengan bau rusa yang menyengat.</p>
<p>“Anda yakin tidak ingin berburu lagi?” Zacky menggeleng menjawab Ron, lalu asik sendiri dengan segarnya air sungai.</p>
<p>“Tapi Raja meminta anda untuk berburu sebanyak-banyaknya.”</p>
<p>“Itu sudah cukup.” Zacky melepas  pakaiannya yang berwarna merah, mengeringkannya dengan asal, lalu melemparkannya kepada Ron. Raja itu seperti tidak memiliki malu ketika membersihkan badan di depan sang pelayan. Ron sudah beberapa kali melihat Zacky melepas pakaian, hampir setiap pagi dia membantu pria itu mengenakan tunik. Namun kali ini lain, air sungai membuat tubuh Raja itu berkilat di bawah teriknya matahari. Memikirkan itu membuat pipi   Tron memerah. Beruntung, Zacky tidak melepas celananya.</p>
<p>Acara mandi di sungai itu terpaksa terganggu oleh sesuatu yang terlihat mengambang menuju tempat Zaki membersihkan tubuh. Dari kejauhan, Zacky bisa melihat sesuatu di dalamnya terlihat tidak biasa. Zaki  hampir mengira  isi  karung itu adalah buah atau sayur yang tidak sengaja jatuh ke sungai. Kalau memang begitu, dia merasa kasihan membayangkan nasib pedagang atau pemilik kebun yang kehilangan sebagian hasil panen, mengingat karung itu berukuran cukup besar.</p>
<p>Zaki menghampiri karung itu. Dia penasaran apakah  mungkin untuk mengembalikan karung itu kepada pemilik aslinya. Dia berencana setelah perburuan ini akan menemui Matthew, mengatakan hasil panen milik salah satu rakyatnya hanyut di sungai. Ya, itu adalah keputusan yang tepat.</p>
<p>Karung itu tidak berisi buah maupun sayuran saat Zacky mencoba meraba isinya. Pria itu langsung panik penasaran dengan isi karung itu. Buah dan sayuran tidak akan terasa seperti ini, batinnya sambil memegang sesuatu yang terasa seperti lengan manusia. Zacky cepat-cepat membuka simpul karung itu. Kecurigaan Zacky terbukti, di dalam karung itu terdapat Brian yang meringkuk dengan mata terpejam.</p>
<p>“Brian! Astaga!”</p>
<p>Wajahnya pucat dan tepukan Zacky sama sekali tidak mendapatkan respon dari Brian. Pria itu membawa Brian ke pinggiran sungai, langsung mendapatkan sambutan dari Ron yang ikut panik mendapati tuannya tiba-tiba datang membawa seseorang.</p>
<p>“Apakah itu mayat?”</p>
<p>“Aku harap dia belum menjadi mayat.”</p>
<p>Ron mengamati wajah pucat di depannya. Memang belum sepucat orang mati, tapi kondisi itu justru membuat dirinya bertambah panik. Orang itu mungkin memiliki harapan hidup meski kecil, dan karena kecil itulah Ron atau Zacky harus berhati-hati saat menolongnya. Sementara Ron masih berdiri karena kaget, Zacky sudah bergerak cepat memeriksa apakah terjadi pendarahan atau tidak, ada luka memar atau tidak.</p>
<p>“Mungkin dia diculik lalu diceburkan ke sungai. Sial, kudengar dia mahir bertarung satu lawan satu,” gumam Zacky masih memeriksa tubuh Brian.</p>
<p>“Itu kan satu lawan satu, siapa tahu yang menculik pria ini ada banyak.”</p>
<p>Zacky terdiam sebentar, kemudian mengangguk. “Kau benar. Berita Putri Viona yang mengunjungi kamarnya pasti didengar oleh raja atau pangeran lain.”</p>
<p>“H-Hah? Tunggu- Tuan tahu?”</p>
<p>“Putri Viona mengunjungi kamar Brian? Aku tahu.”</p>
<p>“L-Lho?” Gugup yang dialami Ron bertambah parah. Dia malu karena menyembunyikan rahasia yang sudah diketahui tuannya, malu atas perilaku tuan putri kerajaannya, malu karena tidak mengenali sosok yang sedang mereka selamatkan. “Apakah orang ini- Astaga! Aku sempat tidak mengenalinya sebagai Raja Crimson.”</p>
<p>Zacky berdecak kecil, lalu mendekatkan telinganya pada dada Brian, memeriksa paru dan jantungnya masih berfungsi atau tidak. Decakkan kembali terdengar, Ron gemetar untuk menanyakan keadaan Raja Crimson.</p>
<p>“Apakah dia sudah meninggal?”</p>
<p>“Tidak mungkin!” Bentak Zacky. “Tidak mungkin,” kali ini dia mengatakannya lebih lembut. Sempat menolak untuk melakukan napas buatan, tapi akhirnya mau melakukan itu dengan pertimbangan nyawa Brian sebagai taruhan. Zacky menekan dada beberapa kali, mendongakan rahang, lalu membuka mulut Brian untuk memberikan napas. Percobaan pertama belum memperlihatkan tanda-tanda kehidupan Brian kembali, tapi Zacky tidak mau putus asa.</p>
<p>Dia mengulanginya. Di percobaan ke dua, Zacky memohon Brian untuk kembali. Ada urusan yang harus mereka selesaikan, ada perasaan yang ingin dia sampaikan. Tadi pagi Zacky tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya yang ingin menuntut Brian agar dia diperlakukan lebih, tapi saat ini Zacky mengerti. Tidak hanya itu, rasa takut kehilangan di dadanya juga membuncah, berdenyut nyeri saat Brian belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda hidup.</p>
<p>Zacky kini mengerti, dan dia perlu Brian membuka mata. Zacky tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini pada tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa. Zacky ingin Brian mendengarnya langsung, saat ini juga, bahwa dia ...</p>
<p>mencintai Brian</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. X</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“OHOK!”</p><p>Brian terbangun dengan suara batuk yang begitu keras. Zacky, dengan tangan sedikit gemetar sisa panik menganggap Brian tidak akan kembali, mencoba untuk membuat Brian duduk. Dia menyandarkan Brian pada pohon, kemudian meraih botol minumnya begitu Brian terlihat lebih tenang. Raja Crimson itu minum dengan terburu-buru, berharap air minum bisa membuat tubuhnya sedikit tenang. Dua tiga kali tegukan, Brian menghela napas lega.</p><p>“Apa yang terjadi padamu?”</p><p>Brian mengembalikan botol minum Zacky, tapi dia menolak untuk menjawab, berpikir lebih baik memberikan lirikan tajam tanda bahwa dia ingin ditinggal sendiri. <em>Zacky tidak perlu khawatir, dan terima kasih untuk air minumnya, terima kasih juga telah mengeluarkannya dari karung</em>, begitu maksud lirikannya.</p><p>“Hei, aku bisa paham kenapa kau dihanyutkan seperti tadi. Seseorang tidak suka kau memenangkan adu tombak kemarin, kan?”</p><p>Brian tetap saja diam, malah sekarang terlihat menganggap Zacky tidak ada. Dia hanya duduk, menatap deretan pohon di seberang sungai, menunggu Zacky lelah dan pergi meninggalkannya. Zacky, tentu saja, kesal. Pria itu mengerutkan dahi, tidak tahu harus memperlakukan Brian bagaimana.</p><p>“Dengar, ya! Kau yang bilang aku harus melupakan masa lalu itu, aku harus berhenti memperlakukanmu sebagai teman masa kecilku. Aku sudah melakukannya, Haner! Aku di sini bertingkah seolah kau raja dari Crimson! Aku menghormatimu seperti menghormati raja lainnya! Kau di sini hanya diam seperti anak kecil-”</p><p>“Kau salah, James!” Brian akhirnya mau bersuara, bonus juga pria itu mau menatap balik mata berkilat marah milik Zacky. Mereka saling melempar wajah kesal, tidak mau mengalah. “Aku adalah raja dari kubu Timur dan kau dari Barat! Apa hal sesederhana itu tidak bisa kau mengerti?”</p><p>“H-Hah? Haner, kita sedang berdamai! Kerajaanku tidak ada urusan dengan kerajaanmu. Memang kita beda kubu, tapi aku akan peduli pada hal itu jika kita sedang berperang. Kenapa kau harus seperti ini? Bahkan raja dari kubu Timur yang lain tidak sepertimu! Mereka tahu kita sedang berdamai. Matthew saja mau mengundang raja-raja dari kubu Barat.”</p><p>“Kau tidak mengerti, James.” Brian mendengus mendengar Zacky begitu naif. “Matthew mengundang raja-raja dari kubu Barat untuk mempermalukan mereka-”</p><p>“Tapi aku mendapatkan rusa itu.” Zacky menjawabnya mantap. “Dan aku yakin, belum ada orang lain yang mendapatkannya. Aku memenangkan perburuan. Matthew harus berhati-hati jika ingin mempermalukan raja-raja dari Barat, siapa tahu salah satu dari mereka bisa menjadi menantunya.”</p><p>“Kau percaya diri sekali.”</p><p>“Aku tidak akan membiarkan Timur mendominasi sayembara ini.”</p><p>Brian tertawa kecil. Benar apa yang Zacky katakan. Pacuan kuda dimenangkan oleh Pangeran Xirean dan adu tombak dimenangkan oleh Brian, keduanya merupakan anggota kubu Timur. Dengan Zacky memenangkan perburuan, setidaknya dominasi kubu Timur bisa dikurangi.</p><p>“Perang dingin harus dihentikan.”</p><p>“Jangan bercanda, Zacky.”</p><p>Brian bisa mendengar Zacky menghela napas, lalu duduk bersandar pada pohon di belakang mereka. Matanya mengedarkan pandangan, mencari pelayannya ada di mana. Terbesit rasa takut dalam hatinya bahwa Ron bisa mendengar apa yang baru saja dia dan Brian bicarakan. Untungnya, pelayan Zacky itu sudah lama menghilang sejak Zacky memberi Brian air minum. Ron berada di sisi lain sungai, sibuk membersihkan hasil buruan tuannya.</p><p>“Perang dingin harus dihentikan, Bri. Tidak ada yang baik dari sebuah perang. Yang tersisa nantinya hanyalah ... kehilangan.”</p><p>“Kau tidak mengerti.” Brian melemparkan batu terdekat yang bisa digapainya ke sungai, lagi dan lagi. Suaranya memiliki ritme, gelombangnya beraturan menyebar dari tempat batu tenggelam hingga ke pinggiran sungai. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Zacky yang terlalu betah mengamati gelombang air dan Brian yang sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk menceritakan masa lalunya.</p><p>Menghentikan perang dingin, huh? Brian sudah bersumpah akan membunuh penyusup yang dulu membunuh ibunya. Siapa? Dari kerajaan mana? Melampiaskan kekesalannya pada kubu Barat adalah hal yang salah untuk saat ini karena keadaan sedang damai. Namun Brian tidak bisa membendung dendamnya. Dia belum tahu siapa pelaku pasti penyusupan pada hari itu. Kini dia sudah dewasa dan memiliki kemampuan untuk menantang aliansi Barat. Brian tidak mungkin mundur begitu saja.</p><p>“Setelah kejadian di bukit itu, aku menemukan keluargaku habis tak bersisa. Ayahku dibunuh di perkemahan, ibuku dibunuh di istananya sendiri. Penyusup hadir entah dari kerajaan mana, entah dari kubu mana, tapi sejak hari itu aku bersumpah akan menghancurkan aliansi Barat.”</p><p>“Kau masih ingin memenuhi sumpah itu? Bahkan setelah tahu aku raja dari Venom? Aku dari kubu Barat?” Zacky melebarkan matanya, kemudian memilih menatap tanah di bawahnya saat tahu Brian kini tak lagi mengamati sungai yang bergelombang. Brian memandangnya, wajahnya seolah menertawakan Zacky.</p><p>Untuk apa dia menanyakan itu? Seperti yang Brian bilang, kejadian di bukit hanyalah masa lalu saat mereka buta tidak tahu siapa kawan siapa lawan. Yang terpenting adalah status mereka kini. Untuk apa Zacky berharap Brian akan memperlakukannya sebagai kawan? Setelah apa yang Brian ceritakan tentang penyusup dan kejadian tragis yang menimpa keluarganya?</p><p>“Maaf, aku bodoh bertanya seperti itu.”</p><p>Brian sudah mau bicara dengannya. Zacky tidak boleh bodoh dalam memilih dan menjawab pertanyaan. “Aku juga kehilangan keluargaku setelah pulang dari bukit. Micken, mereka sudah mengalahkan pasukanku, tapi belum puas juga hingga akhirnya menguasai istana dan membantai keluargaku di sana. Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan keluargaku. Dua kakakku hebat, aku hanyalah pangeran pelengkap bagi ayah. Ibu menyayangiku, tapi dia lebih peduli pada adik perempuanku.</p><p>Mereka tidak jahat, tapi juga tidak terlalu baik untuk ditangisi hingga air mata kering. Hanya saja ... waktu itu aku menangis karena tidak terima. Aku pikir hidupku akan nyaman dan biasa-biasa saja. Jadi penasehat raja, menikah, meninggal. Sesederhana itu. Aku tidak berpikir akan menerima tanggung jawab besar menjadi raja. Namun keadaan memaksa, dan aku tidak punya ayah untuk membimbingku, tidak punya ibu untuk kujadikan sandaran setelah melewati hari yang berat.</p><p>Aku marah. Ingin sekali aku memimpin pasukan ke Micken untuk menantang sang raja. Namun guruku begitu baik. Dia membimbingku, dia adalah ayah sekaligus ibu bagiku. Aku membangun kembali kerajaanku. Hingga akhirnya Venom bisa seperti saat ini. Aku senang bisa melihat rakyatku kembali tersenyum, merasakan indahnya masa damai. Karena itulah, keinginanku untuk menyerang Micken dan menyulut perang berangsur berkurang. Aku lebih memilih damai. Ini semua kulakukan demi rakyatku.”</p><p>Brian melunakkan pandangan matanya. Zacky terlihat bersungguh-sungguh ketika menceritakan masa lalunya. Rentetan peristiwa itu tidak terpikirkan oleh Brian. Dulu dia menganggap Zacky hanyalah bangsawan biasa, kecil kemungkinan mereka akan bertemu lagi, apalagi dalam kesempatan sayembara seperti ini. Namun takdir berkata lain. Mereka hampir memiliki masa lalu yang sama. Korban perang dengan keluarga yang habis dibunuh karena kebengisan musuh.</p><p>Ya, hampir sama. Zacky tahu siapa yang menghabisi keluarganya, sementara Brian sama sekali buta tentang identitas penyusup yang saat itu membunuh ibu dan ayahnya. Apakah mereka dari satu kerajaan? Beda kerajaan? Dari kubu lawan? Atau ... dari kubunya sendiri?</p><p>Semua kemungkinan itu berputar di kepala Brian. Seolah mencemoohnya selama delapan tahun ini tidak tahu siapa pelaku pembunuhan itu. Brian meraih batu yang lebih besar, lalu melemparkannya sekuat tenaga hingga ke tengah sungai.</p><p>Dia marah.</p><p>“Aku tidak bisa sepertimu, Zacky. Penyusup yang membunuh kedua orang tuaku tidak bisa dimaafkan.”</p><p>“Memangnya kau tahu siapa penyusup itu, Bri?”</p><p>Brian terdiam, hanya bisa menahan kekesalan dengan menggenggam batu lain yang siap dia lemparkan.</p><p>“Kau belum tahu penyusup itu berasal dari kerajaan mana, dari kubu mana. Kenapa langsung menarik kesimpulan pelakunya dari kubu Barat?”</p><p>“Memang dari kubu mana lagi selain dari kubu Barat, hah? Crimson saat itu sedang menahan gempuran dua kerajaan dari kubu Barat sekaligus, dan kerajaanku menang.”</p><p>“Kau yakin tidak ada raja dari kubu Timur yang menginginkan kerajaanmu runtuh?”</p><p>Memangnya ada? Crimson adalah kerajaan besar, salah satu pendiri aliansi kubu Timur, tentu saja raja-raja di kubu Timur menghormati kerajaannya. Belum lagi reputasi ayah dan pasukan kerajaannya cukup gemilang terdengar sampai ke kerajaan lain. Bagaimana bisa raja-raja di dalam kubunya sendiri berkhianat?</p><p>“Tujuan raja mempunyai banyak pewaris itu untuk antisipasi jika perang besar terjadi. Pewaris memiliki peran penting di sini, Brian. Akan masuk akal jika raja, entah dari kubumu sendiri atau dari kubu Barat, ingin menggulingkan Crimson yang hanya memiliki satu pewaris tunggal.”</p><p>Apa yang Zacky katakan benar, tapi Brian tidak bisa percaya begitu saja. Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, yang selama ini meminta kubu Timur dan Barat berdamai adalah Zacky. Siapa tahu pria itu punya tujuan tersembunyi, kan? Yang sedang bicara di sebelahnya ini tidak hanya anak laki-laki yang Brian temui delapan tahun lalu, ada gelar raja yang mengikat setiap perkataannya dengan kepentingan kerajaan.</p><p>“Jangan mengguruiku, Zacky. Aku tidak akan melunak begitu saja mau berdamai dengan kubu Barat-”</p><p>“Astaga, Brian!” Zacky meremas celananya gemas. “Tidak bisakah kau- Argh! Oke, aku akan mengatakan alasan sebenarnya kenapa aku memintamu berhenti mendendam pada kubu Barat. Brian Haner Raja Crimson, aku menyukaimu, aku mencintaimu. Perasaan ini akan semakin menyakitkan jika aku tahu kau sangat membenci kubu Barat meski kita sedang dalam masa damai. Jadi, tolong bekerjasamalah denganku. Kau tidak harus membalas perasaanku, tapi setidaknya aku ingin dekat denganmu seolah yang terjadi di bukit delapan tahun lalu itu bukanlah mimpi. Oke?”</p><p>Brian mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Zacky terlalu cepat, Brian tidak bisa menangkap apa yang dia katakan. Cinta? Damai? Bukit?</p><p>”...A-Apa maksudmu?”</p><p>Zacky menghela napas, kemudian dengan gerakan cepat menarik Brian untuk mendekat. Bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, begitu pelan karena Zacky tidak ingin ciumannya dengan Brian meleset barang satu senti pun. Brian, tentu saja, terkejut. Ciuman kali ini terasa berbeda dengan yang mereka lakukan delapan tahun lalu di atas bukit. Debaran gugup mereka masih sama, gelenyar bahagia di perut mereka masih sama menggelitiknya. Namun di usia mereka yang sudah dewasa ini, Brian menemukan kenikmatan sendiri saat Zacky dan dirinya bergantian melumat bibir satu sama lain.</p><p>Oh, bahkan Zacky yang bertelanjang dada saat ini terlihat begitu menggoda.</p><p>“<em>Apakah sesama laki-laki bisa saling jatuh cinta?” terdengar suara Zacky muda bergema di dalam kepalanya. Saat itu Brian tidak tahu jawaban pasti dari pertanyaan Zacky. Namun dengan satu gigitan Zacky di bibir bawahnya, Brian kini bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.</em></p><p><em>Apakah sesama laki-laki bisa saling jatuh cinta?</em> Ya, mereka bisa. Kalau mereka tidak bisa, lalu yang terjadi pada Zacky dan dirinya ini apa?</p><p>“B-Bri.”</p><p>Brian mendorong Zack, menahannya pada tanah kerikil di bawah mereka. Dia tidak peduli Zacky meringis sakit saat permukaan kerikil yang tidak rata menyentuh punggungnya. Brian kembali melumat bibir Zacky, kali ini ditambah dengan tangannya yang berani menyentuh dada, memainkan putingnya, lalu menggelitik perutnya.</p><p>Zacky melenguh. Ingin memperingatkan Brian bahwa mereka tidak bisa meneruskan kegiatan ini di pinggir sungai, tanpa sekat, siapa pun bisa melihat. Bagaimana jika raja lainnya melihat? Bagaimana jika Ron-</p><p>Zacky membuka mata. Ingat pelayannya itu cukup dekat untuk melihat Brian sedang mencumbunya. Memang Ron sejak tadi terlihat sibuk dengan bangkai rusa yang harus dia bersihkan, tapi keributannya dengan Brian tadi pasti membuat remaja itu khawatir.</p><p>Brian menurunkan lumatannya, menelusuri leher Zacky, menggigitnya pelan meninggalkan tanda tipis yang dia jamin tidak akan membawa masalah bagi Zacky. Lenguhan kembali terdengar, Zacky sampai mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memberi Brian akses lebih.</p><p>“B-Bri, kita tidak bisa melanjutkan ini. Pelayanku bisa melihat kita!”</p><p>Brian mengangkat kepalanya, menemukan Zacky terengah dengan wajah memerah dan bibir sedikit bengkak berkilat oleh saliva. Brian menjauhkan diri dari Zacky, kemudian menunduk sambil menunggu Zacky membersihkan tubuhnya dari kerikil.</p><p>“Kau bisa memberitahu dulu sebelum mendorongku begitu saja ke tanah kerikil-”</p><p>“Zee.” Zacky menghentikan omelannya, cukup terkejut Brian mau memanggilnya dengan nama itu.</p><p>“Maaf-”</p><p>“Hei, yang memulai ini semua aku, kau ingat? Tidak usah meminta maaf.”</p><p>Brian tersenyum kecil, kemudian pipinya terasa panas memikirkan alasan sebenarnya dia meminta maaf. <em>Aku minta maaf karena selama ini begitu munafik. Aku mencintaimu, tapi berpura-pura membencimu hanya demi kepentingan aliansi. Demi apapun, Zee, setelah ciuman tadi aku tidak peduli lagi kau dari kubu Barat, Utara, atau Selatan.</em></p><p>Namun senyum itu memudar seiring pelayan Zacky mendekat membawa potongan daging rusa hasil buruan Zacky.</p><p>Oh, bagaimana bisa Brian lupa Zacky telah ditakdirkan mendapatkan Viona? Brian telah melihat pelayan Zacky membersihkan bangkai rusa dengan kaki belakang berwarna putih, rusa Shadows. Brian tahu rusa itu punya sejarah magis tersendiri, hingga Matthew menyerahkan pemilihan calon suami bagi anaknya kepada rusa itu.</p><p>Zacky sudah terpilih. Bagaimana bisa dia terlena membiarkan Zacky menciumnya tadi?</p><p>Zacky tidak ditakdirkan untuknya. Melawan kehendak takdir hanya akan membuatnya celaka.</p><p>“Maaf, yang tadi itu kesalahan.” Brian cepat-cepat berdiri. Air mukanya berubah drastis hingga membuat Zacky mengerutkan dahi bingung. Beberapa detik lalu mereka terlihat bahagia, Zacky bisa merasakan Brian bahagia. Mereka lupa ada bebatuan dan air sungai yang menyaksikan ketika bibir mereka beradu, lupa ada mahkota yang harus mereka jaga, lupa pada setiap norma yang mereka pegang seumur hidup. Hati meragukan puluhan, bahkan mungkin ratusan, ribuan kali sejak delapan tahun lalu mereka mengecap rasa satu sama lain. Namun hari ini, satu kali kecupan saja, Zacky yakin apa yang dia lakukan benar, Brian pun terlihat menikmati apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan.</p><p>Lalu kenapa pria itu kembali memunggunginya dengan punggung yang terasa dingin, bahkan kakinya perlahan berjalan menjauh entah ke mana.</p><p>“Bri!”</p><p>Tidak ada sahutan. Brian tetap berjalan meninggalkannya.</p><p>Apa yang pria itu pikirkan?</p><p>“Tuan?”</p><p>Zacky terlonjak kaget mendengar Ron memanggilnya dari belakang. Remaja itu sudah selesai membersihkan hasil buruan. Kini yang mereka bawa hanyalah daging yang siap diasap dan kulit yang mungkin akan Zacky berikan kepada Viona untuk dibuat pakaian, syal misal. Zacky mengamati dua karung yang dibawa oleh Ron, remaja itu menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik.</p><p>“Berapa lama kau berdiri di situ?” tanya Zacky untuk memastikan sejauh mana Ron melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi di antara dirinya dengan Brian.</p><p>“Mmm, baru saja? Kenapa anda bertanya seperti itu?”</p><p>“Kau mendengar apa yang aku bicarakan dengan Raja Crimson?”</p><p>Ron mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, tanda dia benar-benar tidak punya jawaban untuk Zacky, lalu menggeleng lemah. “Tidak, Tuan.”</p><p>Zacky mengamatinya, kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan. Dia mencari pakaian yang telah disiapkan oleh Ron, sebuah tunik sederhana berwarna hijau giok yang nanti malam akan dipadukan dengan ornamen luaran yang lebih mewah.</p><p>“Anda yakin tidak ingin melanjutkan perburuan, Tuan?”</p><p>Zacky tertawa kecil menanggapi pertanyaan Ron. “Lalu apa yang harus aku kenakan di pesta nanti? Pakaian dari kulit rusa?”</p><p>Mereka tertawa bersama. Ron menceritakan banyak hal untuk menemani perjalanan mereka kembali pada sabana di luar hutan, tempat Matthew mendirikan tenda dan menggelar pesta. Remaja itu menceritakan tentang kabut yang menjadi ciri khas Kerajaan Shadows. Dulunya kabut itu juga hadiah dari penyihir untuk membantu mengamankan Shadows dari serangan kerajaan lain.</p><p>“Pergiliran keturunan juga menjadi hal yang unik dalam keluarga kerajaan.” Pergiliran ini membuat satu generasi hanya memiliki satu anak perempuan, lalu generasi berikutnya bisa memiliki keturunan dengan kombinasi acak, kemudian siklusnya terulang kembali. “Ini bukan kutukan. Ini adalah anugrah, seperti rusa istimewa yang diberikan oleh penyihir kepada nenek moyang keluarga kerajaan. Pergiliran ini ada agar Shadows tidak melewatkan pengadaan sayembara.”</p><p>“Tidak melewatkan pengadaan sayembara? Kenapa aku baru tahu tentang ini sekarang?”</p><p>Ron menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. “Sayembara itu tidaklah harus besar seperti yang sekarang ini digelar oleh Raja Matthew. Generasi sebelumnya lebih memilih mengundang kerajaan dekat yang keloyalannya sudah terjamin. Karena sudah terjamin, sayembara yang diadakan biasanya sederhana hanya dengan adu pedang atau tugas tersendiri dari putri kerajaan.</p><p>Namun sejarah kerajaan ini juga mencatat ada beberapa generasi yang membuat sayembara besar dengan melibatkan perburuan rusa. Seleksinya begitu ketat, sampai ada beberapa perburuan yang tidak menghasilkan pemenang. Memang rusa di sini punya kekuatan magis tersendiri jika dikaitkan dengan pemilihan calon yang tepat untuk Putri Raja.”</p><p>“Dengan aku bisa mendapatkan rusa ini, apakah aku ditakdirkan untuk mendapatkan Viona?”</p><p>“Benar, Tuan. Sayembara seperti ini sudah terlihat kecurangannya sejak pacuan kuda hari kemarin. Tentu Raja Matthew tidak ingin putrinya menikah dengan raja atau pangeran yang curang. Anda sudah ditakdirkan untuk Putri Viona, siapa pun yang menentang keputusan ini akan berhadapan dengan takdir, dia akan celaka.”</p><p>
  <em>Ah, begitu.</em>
</p><p>Apakah itu alasan Brian mengatakan ciuman mereka tadi adalah sebuah kesalahan?</p><p>.</p><p>Sayup-sayup pesta telah dimulai berawal dari api unggun di tengah perkemahan yang sengaja dibesarkan nyalanya dengan lebih banyak kayu kering terbakar di sana. Grup pemain musik yang memeriahkan makan malam kemarin malam juga hadir di sana, membuka pesta dengan lagu meriah nan asik hingga beberapa pelayan di sudut perkemahan terlihat menari mengikuti musik.</p><p>Kabar bahwa hanya Raja Venom yang mendapatkan buruan rusa tersebar, bersamaan dengan kisah magis rusa Shadows yang seharian ini Zacky dengar dari pelayannya. Tidak banyak yang tahu tentang kisah itu. Dua hingga tiga keluarga kerajaan sampai berkumpul di luar tenda untuk membicarakan itu. Mereka berniat memprotes Raja Matthew, menganggap sayembara ini seharusnya sudah berakhir, Raja Venom sudah dipilih oleh leluhur keluarga kerajaan sebagai calon yang pantas untuk Putri Viona.</p><p>“Untuk apa masih ada adu pedang? Raja Matthew ingin mempermalukan peserta lainnya? Ini sudah cukup.”</p><p>Zacky mendengarnya, tapi sebisa mungkin tetap mempertahankan wajah tenangnya di hadapan Ron yang sedang merapikan pakaiannya.</p><p>“Anda akan memenangkan adu pedang besok, Tuan.” Tiba-tiba Ron berkata seperti itu, mengundang tanya dari Zacky karena dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan wajah khawatir mendengar orang-orang di luar tenda tidak suka dengan hasil perburuan hari ini.</p><p>“Aku tidak khawatir tentang itu, Ron. Wajahku biasa saja, lihat?”</p><p>“Tapi napas anda seperti orang gugup, Tuan.”</p><p>Zacky menghela napas, kemudian tersenyum lebar karena Ron sudah mengenalnya dengan baik padahal remaja itu baru bersamanya selama dua lebih setengah hari.</p><p>“Kau akan ikut ke tengah perkemahan atau bagaimana?”</p><p>“Nah, kami hanya akan bergabung di pinggiran. Namun itu tidak membuat kami melewatkan pesta begitu saja. Kami bisa menari, menikmati musik, dan sebagian makanan.”</p><p>“Aku senang mendengarnya. Kau pantas ikut bersenang-senang di pesta ini, Ron.”</p><p>“Terima kasih, Tuan. Ayo, pasti anda sudah ditunggu.”</p><p>Ron membuka tenda untuk Zacky. Dia menemani tuannya berjalan mendekat menuju pusat perkemahan tempat api unggun besar menyala. Ini bukan kali pertama Shadows menggelar pesta meriah, tapi pesta malam itu berhasil membuat Ron terpukau. Well, hampir setiap pesta milik keluarga kerajaan selalu membuatnya terpukau.</p><p>Api unggun di tengah menjadi pusat penerangan, membantu nyala obor kecil di depan tenda-tenda tamu. Meja panjang melingkar menyisakan ruang cukup luas di tengah bagi para tamu menari menikmati musik. Bermacam-macam hidangan mulai disajikan di meja panjang itu, berderet, berurutan dari cemilan, buah, kemudian di tengah berisi makanan utama seperti olahan ayam, sapi, babi, ikan, dan yang paling utama adalah daging rusa asap hasil dari perburuan Zacky. Menu itu disajikan paling akhir, paling istimewa.</p><p>Desas-desus semakin terdengar jelas saat rusa asap itu sudah menempati singgasana berupa piring kaca dengan hiasan irisan lemon dan sayur mayur di sekitarnya. Zacky berusaha tidak mendengarnya, dia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian melihat ornamen-ornamen khas yang dipakai tamu dari berbagai macam kerajaan.</p><p>Topi dengan bulu ekor merak, ekor tupai, jubah dari kulit beruang, kalung dari taring hewan buas, dan lebih banyak lagi topi dengan bulu dari bulung yang begitu indah. Zacky memperlambat langkahnya, khawatir dia kehabisan objek pengalih perhatian.</p><p>“Ah, itu Tuan Putri!”</p><p>Oh, syukurlah. Zacky tidak perlu khawatir. Viona datang menyelamatkannya. Gadis itu berhasil mendapatkan perhatiannya, juga perhatian semua orang. Desas-desus itu langsung bisu, napas orang-orang tercekat melihat seberapa cantik putri raja malam ini. Viona tersipu malu bersembunyi di balik kipas yang senada dengan warna gaunnya malam itu, hijau giok.</p><p>“Bukan coklat.”</p><p>Larry meminum anggur dari gelasnya, sama sekali tidak terusik dengan wajah kesal Brian yang tahu jenderalnya itu sedang menyindir tunik coklat yang dia janjikan akan sewarna dengan gaun sang putri malam ini.</p><p>“Aku heran kau tidak kesal, Brian.”</p><p>Brian menaikkan sebelah alisnya. “Tidak kesal? Kau baru saja menyindir rajamu, Larry.”</p><p>“Bukan tentang warna gaun. Kau tidak kesal calon istrimu direbut orang lain?” Larry menunjuk Zacky dan Viona yang terlihat akrab berbincang di dekat api unggun, sama seperti Larry dan Brian yang sedang menunggu waktu untuk makan malam.</p><p>“Kau tidak ... cemburu, mungkin?”</p><p>Cemburu? Brian menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan. Tidak mungkin, kemudian satu tegukan anggur terasa menyegarkan mengalir melewati kerongkongannya. Brian tidak mungkin cemburu pada Viona, sekali lagi ingin mengingatkan Larry bahwa tujuannya ikut sayembara ini hanya untuk mengamankan aliansi.</p><p>“Alismu berkerut sejak Raja Venom itu mendekati Tuan Putri, Yang Mulia.”</p><p>“Hentikan itu, Larry.”</p><p>Larry tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Brian yang semakin terlihat kesal. Sekeras apa pun Brian menyanggah, Larry tahu kerutan alis milik Brian dihapalnya sebagai pertanda pria itu bisa mencabut pedangnya kapan saja. Larry mengenal rajanya dengan sangat baik.</p><p>Well, sebenarnya dia tidak mengenal Brian cukup baik karena tidak tahu rahasia kecil rajanya itu dengan Raja Venom.</p><p>Cemburu? Sekali lagi Brian bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengamati bagaimana Zacky melempar candaan kepada Viona dan dibalas tawa pelan sang putri. Brian menggenggam erat gelas anggur, terlalu erat sampai Larry di sampingnya mulai khawatir Brian benar-benar akan mencabut pedangnya dan mengamuk di tengah pesta.</p><p>“Bri-”</p><p>“Salam, Raja Crimson.”</p><p>Matthew datang mencairkan suasana. Brian mengendalikan diri, membuat Larry setidaknya bernapas lega dari tempatnya berdiri. Matthew memberi isyarat agar dia bisa bicara empat mata dengan Brian, Larry mengangguk mengiyakan. Dia berbisik pada Brian untuk mengambil cemilan. Brian tahu maksud sebenarnya apa, dia hanya mengangkat tangan mengizinkan jenderalnya itu pergi.</p><p>“Kau seharusnya duduk di kursimu, Matt. Raja Venom itu perlu diawasi.”</p><p>Matt tertawa mendengarnya. “Tidak perlu, Haner. Aku sudah menentukan siapa yang akan menggantikanku mengawasi putriku.”</p><p>“Oh? Orang tua di aula istanamu setuju Tuan Putri menikah dengan Raja Venom?”</p><p>Matt kali ini tersenyum, begitu mencurigakan sampai Brian kembali memegang gelasnya erat. “Bukan Raja Venom, tapi kau, Haner.”</p><p>Jika Brian kehilangan kendali, sudah pasti gelas anggurnya melayang menjatuhkan mahkota Matthew. “Kau gila! Dia sudah dipilih oleh leluhurmu lewat perburuan hari ini! Semua orang tahu, Matt!”</p><p>“Delapan tahun terakhir banyak perubahan dalam formasi aliansi. Memang konflik tidak sampai pada deklarasi perang, tapi kau pun tahu keadaan bisa memanas kapan saja. Entah yang terlihat atau yang tidak terlihat.”</p><p>Oh, ini menarik. Brian meletakkan gelas kosongnya pada nampan salah satu pelayan yang lewat. Dia tertarik dengan apa yang akan Matt sampaikan. Ini adalah kabar penting. Delapan tahun sejak perang terakhir, Brian sama sekali belum menurunkan kewaspadaannya mengamati formasi aliansi yang dinamis melepas dan menerima anggota baru dengan kepentingan mereka masing-masing.</p><p>“Aku mengundang semua kerajaan entah satu aliansi atau tidak untuk memastikan tidak ada yang sedang diam-diam memanaskan ketel. Tapi kau tahu sendiri, ketel yang dipanaskan jika sudah siap digunakan akan berbunyi, kan? Lisea menolak undanganku, aku mengirim beberapa mata-mata ke sana. Pasukan mereka siap, dalam beberapa hari akan menyerang istanaku, mungkin setelah sayembara ini selesai. Mereka ingin memaksaku menyerahkan sebagian gunung.”</p><p>Lisea, Brian hapal kerajaan satu itu. Dulu loyal kepada Timur, tapi beberapa tahun terakhir terlibat persaingan hasil tambang dengan Shadows. Lisea memproduksi banyak perlengkapan perang skala besar dengan bahan baku membeli hasil tambang Shadows. Berbagai negosiasi pernah dilakukan oleh Lisea agar Shadows mau bekerja sama memberi cuma-cuma hasil tambang pada Lisea. Sebagai gantinya, Lisea akan memberikan hasil produksi perlengkapan perangnya kepada Shadows. Matt menolak semua undangan negosiasi itu. Dia berpikir hasil tambang untuk saat ini jangan sampai digunakan terlalu banyak untuk kebutuhan perang. Lisea bisa berkembang terlalu kuat karena memproduksi perlengkapan perang dengan skala lebih banyak. Lisea jengah, bergabung dengan Barat, dan kini kabar penyerbuannya terdengar oleh Matthew.</p><p>“Aku tidak ingin menyerahkan kepercayaanku pada Barat, Haner.”</p><p>Brian bisa memahami itu. Menyerahkan Viona pada Zacky bisa jadi memperlemah posisi Matt di hadapan Lisea maupun kalangan aliansi Timur. Namun Brian juga tidak bodoh, dia tahu keputusan leluhur keluarga Kerajaan Shadows tidak bisa ditentang begitu saja.</p><p>“Aku tidak bodoh, Sanders.”</p><p>“Kau memang tidak bodoh. Untuk itu aku kemari. Akan aku beri tahu cara mematahkan keputusan takdir itu. Menurutmu, untuk apa aku mengadakan adu pedang setelah perburuan, hm?”</p><p>Suatu pagi, Brian pernah menghadiri salah satu pernikahan tuan tanah di kerajaannya. Ayahnya menjadi tamu kehormatan, Brian tidak bisa menolak. Dia menyebut acara itu membosankan karena dia hanya duduk diam sementara ayah dan ibunya bisa bertemu banyak orang. Brian tidak mengenal mereka, pun tidak ingin mengenal anak-anak mereka.</p><p>Brian harap, itu adalah kali pertama dan kali terakhir dia diajak ayah-ibunya menghormati acara pernikahan. Sampai akhirnya dia mendengar sumpah setia yang diucapkan salah satu mempelai di depan altar.</p><p>
  <em>”... Aku mengambil engkau menjadi istriku, untuk saling memiliki dan menjaga dari sekarang sampai selama-lamanya, pada waktu susah maupun senang, pada waktu kelimpahan maupun kekurangan, pada waktu sehat maupun sakit, untuk saling mengasihi dan menghargai, sampai maut memisahkan kita.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kenapa harus menunggu maut untuk memisahkan mereka?” Suara bocahnya mengundang senyum ibunya, beruntung suara Brian tidak terlalu saat keras menanyakan pertanyaan itu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Karena maut adalah satu-satunya cara memutuskan belenggu takdir, Brian.”</em>
</p><p>Oh, Brian mengerti apa yang Matt inginkan.</p><p>“Bunuh Raja Venom, Haner.”</p><p>.</p><p>Pesta berlanjut, kali ini musik terdengar begitu menggairahkan bersamaan dengan sorakan tamu yang menari berpasang-pasangan. Mereka menghentakan kaki sesuai irama, sudah lupa dengan dansa penuh aturan ketika anggur mulai mengambil alih kesadaran mereka. Musik semakin menggila, menggiring orang yang berdiri menonton ikut larut bergerak memutari api unggun yang tampak tak akan pernah padam.</p><p>Brian adalah salah satunya. Dia tidak terlalu mabuk, tepatnya tidak bisa mabuk. Gelas hanya pegangan semata. Anggur yang masih tersisa setengah gelas itu tumpah saat Brian terdorong masuk ke dalam arus manusia yang bergerak menari seolah tanpa beban.</p><p>Brian tidak peduli. Pikirannya sibuk melayang berputar mengingat kenangannnya delapan tahun lalu di atas bukit bersama Zacky, sekali lagi bertanya pada diri sendiri apa maksud perasaannya. Benarkah itu cinta? Sementara kini pilihan di depannya terasa begitu berat, dia harus membunuh Zacky. Benarkah itu cinta atau hanya rasa penasaran yang terpuaskan di usia remaja?</p><p>
  <em>Kematian orang tuanya, kerasnya pendidikan yang diterapkan oleh Larry, aliansi, tanggung jawabnya sebagai raja, Zacky di taman belakang, Zacky yang terjatuh dari kuda, adu tombak, Zacky yang mengunjungi kamarnya, pertengkaran mereka, ciuman mereka-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maaf, yang tadi itu kesalahan.</em>
</p><p>... Bodoh.</p><p>Musik selesai, disusul sorakan pria-pria dewasa yang menginginkan lagu berikutnya dimainkan. Sesi dansa akan dimulai lagi dengan lau lainnya, tapi mata hijau di depannya membuat Brian berpikir dia punya ide lain. Viona sedang berkenalan dengan pangeran lain di sela-sela pergantian lagu, putri itu tidak akan sadar calon suaminya menghilang di tengah pesta.</p><p>“Apa yang kau lakukan, Bri?” bisik Zacky kesal saat Brian menariknya keluar dari kerumunan.</p><p>Brian tidak menjawab. Dia terlalu sibuk mengamankan jalan agar orang-orang menyingkir. Sebagian dari mereka sudah mabuk, susah untuk diajak bicara, dan Brian tidak ingin menambah keributan hanya karena bertengkar dengan orang mabuk. Dia menepuk bahu mereka pelan, menggumam kata permisi berulang kali hingga akhirnya sukses membawa Zacky bersembunyi di salah satu tenda tamu yang kosong, pemiliknya sedang di luar untuk menikmati pesta.</p><p>“Apa yang aku lakukan, huh?” Brian menarik Zacky setelah memastikan mereka hanya berdua di sana, dia menangkup pipi Zacky, menciumnya dengan kecupan singkat.</p><p>“Aku sedang menyelamatkan kita.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. XI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makan malam telah selesai, tamu-tamu juga sepertinya sudah kehabisan topik pembicaraan dan wajah mereka terlihat berantusias saat grup musik memainkan musik dansa. Raja dan pangeran mengisi ruang kosong di dekat api unggun, mereka mengajak gadis-gadis, bergerak pelan untuk sebuah pemanasan.</p><p>“Adalah sebuah kehormatan bagiku untuk mengajak Tuan Putri berdansa.”</p><p>Zacky menahan tangannya, menunggu Viona selesai membersihkan mulut untuk yang terakhir kali. Mereka tertawa sambil bergandengan tangan, menyeruak di tengah kerumunan untuk mencari tempat ikut berdansa bersama yang lain. Kehadiran Viona membuat Zacky lebih mudah mendapatkan perhatian sekaligus penghormatan yang tidak dia dapatkan di makan malam sebelumnya. Waktu itu dia hanya tamu dari kerajaan baru tumbuh bernama Venom, tapi kali ini semua orang mengenalnya sebagai calon kuat suami masa depan Viona.</p><p>“Aku tidak menyangka anda sebaik ini, Raja Venom.”</p><p>“Panggil aku Zacky, Nona. Semua orang yang akrab denganku memanggilku begitu.”</p><p>Viona tersenyum. “Apakah kita sudah sedekat itu?” Kemudian mereka tertawa.</p><p>“Kau adalah calon istriku, tentu kau akan akrab denganku.”</p><p>“Kau benar. Mungkin menikah dengan salah satu raja Barat bukanlah ide yang buruk, apalagi jika itu dirimu.”</p><p>“Aku tidak tahu kau pandai merayu pria, Nona.”</p><p>“Aku belajar dari guru terbaik di bidang itu, ibuku sendiri.” Zacky tertawa kecil menemani Viona yang senang dengan leluconnya sendiri.</p><p>Viona menyambut sayembara ini dengan senang hati. Dia dan ayahnya memiliki satu suara untuk membuat sayembara ini besar. Viona demi melihat kandidat-kandidat calon suami yang lebih beragam, sementara Matthew ingin memastikan perdamaian masih terjaga di antara dua kubu aliansi, tidak ada yang sembunyi-sembunyi menabuh genderang perang.</p><p>“Masa kecil dan remajaku terbatas hanya di ruang belajar dan taman istana. Hanya beberapa pria yang aku lihat, ayahku dan jenderal-jenderalnya, membosankan. Aku melihat sayembara ini akan jadi ajang yang menyenangkan bagiku untuk melihat pria-pria tampan dari banyak kerajaan. Aku sungguh menikmatinya, tapi aku tidak bodoh dan tetap memegang teguh pendirian bahwa tidak ada pecundang yang bisa merebut hatiku. Pangeran Xirean membuatku hilang selera makan untuk satu hari, beruntung Raja Crimson bisa mengembalikannya, dan kini anda membuat semuanya lebih indah.”</p><p>“Jadi, kau tidak kecewa setelah tahu bukan Bri-Raja Crimson yang memenangkan perburuan?”</p><p>Viona menggeleng sambil tersenyum. “Anda memenangkan perburuan dengan cara yang jujur, aku sangat menghormati itu. Lagi pula anda tidak kalah tampan dengan Raja Crimson, aku senang-senang saja jika anda ditakdirkan untuk jadi suamiku nanti. Oleh karena itu, tolong menangkan adu pedang besok.”</p><p>Zacky mengangguk mengiyakan sebelum menuntun Viona untuk berputar dan mereka kembali bergerak sesuai irama bersama dengan pasangan lainnya yang memadati ruang di dekat api unggun. Viona menceritakan hal lainnya tentang Shadows yang tidak Zacky ketahui. Kebanyakan hal-hal bersifat pribadi dan hanya disukai oleh putri itu. Taman belakang tempat dia mengenal Brian untuk yang kedua kalinya adalah hasil tatanan Viona dan ibunya. Dia juga bercerita tentang kuda putih keturunan murni kuda bangsawan yang sering dibanggakan sang ayah, kini kuda itu jadi miliknya. Zacky tersenyum dan mengangguk di saat yang tepat seperti yang Viona harapkan. Putri Shadows itu belum memunculkan tanda-tanda ingin berhenti mengoceh saat putaran ke dua didapatya.</p><p>“Aku harap kau akan menyayangiku.” Tiba-tiba Viona berkata begitu, membuat Zacky melunturkan senyum dan memilih mengedipkan mata beberapa kali untuk menyampaikan kebingungan. Viona mengalihkan pandangannya, tiba-tiba merasa malu karena berkata seperti itu. “Guruku mengatakan bahwa cinta bagi seorang putri adalah pilihan nomor sekian setelah memenuhi kewajibannya bagi kerajaan. Oleh karena itu, aku sangat menikmati sayembara ini untuk mengenal banyak pria sebelum akhirnya aku mengikat janji menjalani hidupku untuk menemani satu pria saja. Siapa tahu ... aku mengenal cinta, dan siapa tahu keputusanku bisa dipertimbangkan oleh ayahku jika hasil sayembara ini tidak sesuai dengan apa yang aku inginkan.”</p><p>“Jadi keputusan tertinggi tetap pada ayahmu?” Viona mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan itu. “Anda tahu bahwa sayembara ini tentu digunakan oleh ayahku untuk tujuan tertentu. Aku belum tahu, tapi aku yakin dia punya maksud sendiri mengundang semua kerajaan. Ah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku yakin ayah akan senang mendapat menantu sebaik anda.”</p><p>Zacky tersenyum kecil, mengiyakan apa yang Viona katakan. Dalam batin timbul perasaan was-was Matthew akan menggunakan hak istimewa itu untuk menahannya menikahi Viona, menahannya mewujudkan perdamaian yang mengikat kubu Barat dan Timur. Matt bisa melakukan itu dengan sangat mudah, dia hanya perlu berkata “Tidak”.</p><p>“Kau sangat berani Viona. Kau menerima sayembara ini, sama sekali tidak takut harus menikah dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai.”</p><p>“Apa yang anda bicarakan, Raja Venom? Tentu aku takut, tapi rasa takut itu sudah aku simpan sejak dulu. Aku adalah putri raja, sudah takdirku begini. Aku tidak bisa mengubahnya, aku hanya bisa mencari cara untuk menikmatinya. Anda sendiri bagaimana? Takut menikah dengan orang yang tidak anda cintai?”</p><p>Putaran ke tiga datang. Setelah ini, Zacky harus melepas Viona. Putri itu akan menerima tangan pangeran atau raja lainnya dan Zacky akan menerima tangan gadis lain di dekatnya. Sebelum benar-benar hilang dari genggamannya, Viona berkata, “Jangan terlalu dipikirkan begitu, Yang Mulia. Anda akan saya hormati dan saya cintai, dan anda akan melakukan hal yang sama kepada saya, atau sebelum ini anda sudah memiliki calon lain?”</p><p>Viona terlihat meledeknya, dan Zacky harap senyum terbaiknya tidak luntur sebagai tameng mencegah putri itu tahu bahwa apa yang dia katakan adalah benar.</p><p>Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Zacky masih mencintai Brian. Dia tidak menyangkalnya kali ini, tidak mau peduli bahwa mereka sama-sama pria. Zacky mencintai Brian sejak delapan tahun lalu, saat mereka berciuman di atas bukit.</p><p>Dan takdir seolah mempermainkannya. Pria yang dia pikirkan muncul begitu saja di tengah keramaian. Wajah bingungnya menjelaskan bahwa Brian berdiri di tengah-tengah orang yang berdansa bukanlah sebuah kesengajaan, dia terdorong arus manusia, pasrah saja membuatnya kini berdiri di samping Zacky. Mereka berdua mengacaukan urutan pasangan. Zacky tidak mendapat pasangan dansa berikutnya, dan Brian harus puas mendapatkan sungutan marah beberapa pria di sana yang tidak bisa bergerak mulus karena menyenggol bahu Brian.</p><p>“Brian?”</p><p>Brian mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menarik tangan Zacky, membawa Zacky keluar dari kerumunan dengan terburu-buru. “Apa yang kau lakukan, Bri?”</p><p>Tidak ada jawaban. Zacky meronta, berharap Brian mau berbalik dan menjelaskan apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Namun pria itu terlalu sibuk membuka jalan. Mereka meninggalkan kerumunan pesta dengan sangat mudah. Brian segera mengajaknya berlari menuju salah satu tenda terdekat yang Zacky jamin sedang kosong tidak berpenghuni karena pemiliknya sedang berpesta.</p><p>“Apa yang kau lakukan?” bisik Zacky, kemudian matanya membulat saat Brian menarik tangannya hingga membuat dia terjatuh menimpa Brian yang bersandar pada kotak kayu di dekat tenda.</p><p>“Apa yang aku lakukan, huh?” Matanya terpejam saat Brian menangkup pipi, kemudian memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir. “Aku sedang menyelamtkan kita.”</p><p>Apa?</p><p>“Aku tidak tahu maksudmu-”</p><p>“Dengarkan aku. Kau dipilih oleh leluhur Shadows untuk menjadi suami Viona. Kabar buruknya, aku dipilih oleh Matthew untuk menjadi pemenang sayembara ini.”</p><p>Apa yang ditakutkan oleh Zacky terjadi. Matt tidak mungkin mau menyerahkan kursi menantu pada raja dari kubu lawan. Dia akan menggunakan hak istimewanya, dan Brian dikirim oleh raja itu untuk menghabisi Zacky.</p><p>“Pengaruh leluhur itu bisa hilang jika aku membunuhmu besok, dengan pedang khusus yang disimpan oleh leluhur Shadows. Dan aku tidak ingin membunuhmu!”</p><p>“Bri-”</p><p>“Aku mencintaimu, Zee. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak bisa membunuhmu. Aku mungkin akan dikutuk karena merusak ketetapan leluhur Shadows, tapi itu lebih baik daripada aku hidup dengan penuh penyesalan telah membunuhmu. Aku tidak mau itu. Aku-”</p><p>Zacky segera menarik Brian dalam sebuah pelukan. Dia meremas rambut pria itu, lalu mengusap punggungnya beberapa kali untuk membuatnya berhenti bicara dan membuatnya tenang. “Brian! Oh, Brian! Aku juga mecintaimu.” Zacky mencium pelipis Brian, membisikkan kata-kata cinta lebih banyak, apalagi setelah merasakan Brian ikut memeluknya dengan begitu erat. Apa yang Brian katakan adalah benar, pria itu tidak mabuk juga tidak sedang ngelantur, Brian benar-benar takut kehilangan Zacky.</p><p>“Kita harus kabur dari sini.”</p><p>“Bri, tunggu-”</p><p>“Tunggu apalagi? Besok? Besok aku harus membunuhmu di arena!”</p><p>“Ssh, dengarkan aku. Brian aku masih merinding karena bekas tanganmu menyentuh tubuhku.” Brian bisa melihat semburat merah muncul di pipi putih milik Zacky. “Lupakan itu sejenak, oke? Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang.”</p><p>Brian diam saja saat Zacky menuntun tangannya menyentuh leher, dada, perut, hingga tangannya ikut memanas saat Zacky dengan pelan membiarkannya menyentuh sesuatu yang terasa keras di antara selangkangannya.</p><p>“Di sini.”</p><p>Brian tahu apa yang Zacky inginkan, dan telinganya berdenging menyemangatinya untuk (sekali lagi) kabur dari kewajibannya sebagai anggota kerajaan.</p><p>“BriBri.”</p><p>Ditambah Zacky memanggilnya dengan nama itu, menolak tawaran Raja Venom terasa begitu mustahil bagi Brian.</p><p>“Tendaku tak jauh dari sini, Zee.”</p><p>.</p><p>Robert sang Pangeran Xirean kembali ke tendanya dalam keadaan yang cukup mabuk. Dia sudah puas dengan pesta malam ini, puluhan gelas anggur diteguknya dengan mudah hingga membuat jalannya sempoyongan. Yang tersisa di dekat api unggun dini hari ini hanyalah pelayan. Tamu-tamu bangsawan seharusnya kembali ke tenda masing-masing saat Matthew menyiramkan anggurnya ke tengah api unggun sebagai tanda pesta telah  berakhir.</p><p>Oh, dia juga sempat berdansa dekat dengan Viona tadi. Putri itu adalah yang terbaik. Suaranya ringan di setiap topik yang dia bicarakan. Kesannya ramah, polos, dan tentunya akan menjadi istri terbaik yang bisa Robert idamkan.</p><p>“Ah, andai aku bisa membunuh Raja Venom itu hari ini, sialan.”</p><p>Robert menyibak tenda, berjalan dengan mata setengah tertutup karena mabuk sehingga tidak menyadari ada orang lain di sana. Namun dia cepat menyadari siapa yang mengisi tempat tidurnya pagi ini. Robert mengucek matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dia lihat.</p><p>Raja Venom dan Raja Crimson telanjang saling berpelukan di dalam tendanya- tunggu, Robert mengedarkan pandangannya sekali lagi memastikan ornamen di dalam tenda itu adalah khas kerajaan Xirean. Dia tidak menemukan perisai dengan hiasan tanduk babi hutan, pun dia melihat panji yang tergantung di sana berwarna merah darah; warna Crimson.</p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>Robert terhuyung ke belakang. Dia sudah salah tenda, dan dia melihat sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah siapa pun duga kalau ... kalau Raja Venom dan Crimson punya hubungan spesial.</p><p>“Apa-apaan?” Kakinya mengantuk sebuah meja kayu kecil, membuat Robert mau tidak mau harus terjengkang. Dia membuat keributan kecil yang menyebabkan Brian membuka matanya. Raja Crimson itu segera menarik selimut untuk melindungi tubuh telanjang Zacky, matanya nyalang menghunus tajam marah pada Robert yang masuk ke tendanya tanpa izin.</p><p>“Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Robert?”</p><p>“H-Hah? Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, bodoh!”</p><p>“Ini tendaku!”</p><p>“Kau tidur dengan Raja Ven-”</p><p>Brian menarik pedang di dekat tempat tidurnya, lalu melemparkan senjata itu tepat mengenai lengan Robert. Tidak ada darah yang keluar, Brian hanya menahan Robert tetap berada di tempat sampai dia memutuskan harus menghukum pangeran itu dengan apa. Zacky mendengar keributan itu. Mata setengah ngantuknya melihat Brian memakai celana yang sebelumnya dia lempar ke samping tempat tidur. Masih dengan telanjang dada, Brian berjalan menghampiri pintu keluar, menghampiri Robert.</p><p>“Pangeran Xirean!” Zacky membekap mulutnya sendiri untuk mencegah suaranya tidak keluar terlalu keras. Dia merasakan hawa dingin meski Brian sudah menyelimutinya, dini hari rupanya belum berganti memunculkan sinar mentari. Di luar sana, pesta sudah selesai. Tidak heran jika sisa mabuk karena pesta membuat Pangeran Xirean salah memasuki tenda.</p><p>“Dengarkan aku, Robert. Aku tidak pernah percaya padamu. Kau hampir membuatku mati kemarin, dan kau tidak akan keluar dari tempat ini untuk menjatuhkanku atau Zacky di hadapan Matthew saat adu pedang nanti. Terima hukumanmu.”</p><p>Zacky melihat Brian mengeluarkan tali tambang lumayan tebal untuk menahan Robert dan memastikan pangeran itu tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti menceritakan temuannya pagi ini kepada tamu-tamu yang lain.</p><p>“Kita akan beradu pedang?” tanya Zacky memastikan dia tidak salah dengar Brian mengatakan hal itu saat mengancam Robert. “Kau bilang kita akan kabur.”</p><p>“Waktu kita habis, Zee.” Brian berbalik untuk menenangkan Zacky. “Aku menggunakan semua kesempatan kabur itu untuk mencumbumu. Oh, Tuhan! Kau sangat mengagumkan.”</p><p>Zacky memerah dibuatnya, dia tahu Brian mengatakan itu untuk menenangkannya, tapi itu semua belum cukup. “Maaf, aku yang mengajakmu-”</p><p>“Sssh, aku sama sekali tidak menyesal.” Brian memeluk Zacky, membelai lembut rambutnya, mengecup ubun-ubunnya beberapa kali. “Aku ... aku menemukan cara lain untuk kabur.”</p><p>“Apa itu, BriBri?”</p><p>“Besok saat adu pedang, kau harus mencapai final untuk menghadapiku. Aku akan meminta syarat pada Matthew bahwa aku boleh membawa setiap peserta yang kalah ke bangsal kesehatan dengan tanganku sendiri. Saat final, aku akan berpura-pura melukaimu di hadapan Matthew. Kau siapkan jus tomat dalam kantong yang kau ikat di paha, aku akan mengincar itu. Warna merahnya akan membuat Matthew yakin aku sudah melukaimu. Pedang khusus untuk membunuhmu itu beracun, Zee. Satu gores saja kau mungkin akan mati.”</p><p>Zacky menelan ludah, tiba-tiba merasa gugup dan sulit bernapas membayangkan Brian tidak sengaja menggoresnya di tempat lain yang tidak mereka rencanakan.</p><p>“Percaya padaku. Aku adalah pengguna pedang paling ahli di sini. Aku tidak mungkin salah sasaran.”</p><p>Zacky mengangguk, lalu tersenyum saat Brian di depannya mulai mengecup dahinya, hidungnya, dan terakhir bibirnya. Zacky tidak membuang kesempatan untuk melumat bibir itu sekali lagi. Mereka benar-benar mengabaikan Pangeran Xirean yang melebarkan mata tidak percaya dua raja itu sedang bercumbu di hadapannya.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. XII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Pangeran Xirean menghilang.”</p><p>Kabar itu menggegerkan dapur istana Shadows di pagi hari setelah pesta besar perayaan hasil berburu dilaksanakan. Pelayan pribadi tamu kerajaan terdiam, mencerna apa yang dikatakan Nix, si pelayan Robert, dengan wajah bingung. Entah efek mabuk semalam, atau kabar itu terdengar sangat tidak mungkin dan mereka mengira Nix sedang bergurau.</p><p>Xirean punya rutinitas pagi tersendiri hingga membuat Nix jarang berkumpul dengan pelayan lain di dapur untuk sekadar bercengkrama. Dia selalu mengambil makanan paling awal, dan di lain kesempatan terlihat mengambil makanan paling terakhir. Pelayan lainnya baru tersadar kalau kehadiran Nix di tengah mereka pagi ini juga sama anehnya dengan berita yang dia bawa.</p><p>“Aku menemani Raja Xirean pulang lebih dulu di istana, sementara sang pangeran mengatakan dia ingin berburu sesuatu di hutan bersama beberapa prajuritnya untuk bersenang-senang sebelum pulang. Namun, dia tidak kembali! Aku tidak menemukannya di kamar!”</p><p>“Lalu kenapa kau ke mari? Kami tidak tahu apa pun tentang tuanmu. Kau harusnya tanya para prajurit Xirean yang katanya ingin berburu dengan sang pangeran.”</p><p>Nix mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. “Benar juga,” dia berdecak kesal. “Sialan, keluarga itu membuatku sangat tertekan hingga terlihat bodoh begini.”</p><p>Ron melihat Nix mengutuk sambil berlalu keluar dari dari dapur. Nampan yang sempat dibawanya tergeletak di meja, dekat dengan adonan tepung, dan semua orang tahu Nix sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Biasanya remaja itu pendiam hingga setiap orang memilih tidak mengganggunya dan bicara seperlunya saja, tapi pagi ini anak itu terlihat begitu ekspresif. Ron menarik bibirnya tersenyum kecil meski dalam hatinya terbesit rasa cemas sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa Nix karena hilangnya Pangeran Xirean.</p><p>“Jika ingin terkait penculikan, kupikir tamu-tamu kita akan dilarang keluar dari istana, atau bahkan dari kamar untuk alasan keselamatan mereka.”</p><p>“Itu berarti kita punya banyak waktu luang hari ini!”</p><p>“Ya, mereka hanya akan dilayani di waktu tertentu seperti jam pagi, siang, dan malam. Di antara itu, kita bebas.”</p><p>“Yuhu!”</p><p>Dapur yang ramai membuat Ron menggelengkan kepalanya kecil. Nampan sarapan untuk Zacky sudah terisi penuh dengan oats berbumbu rempah dan potongan daging kerbau asap, roti bawang juga Ron ambilkan untuk variasi Zacky. Terakhir, Ron tersenyum pada gadis yang memberinya segelas susu dan air putih.</p><p>Gumaman terima kasihnya hampir tidak terdengar karena terburu-buru ingin mencapai kamar tuannya. Ron mendapat perlakuan baik di dapur, tapi dengan adanya pembatasan ini membuat dia ingin mencuri waktu untuk menemani sang tuan, belajar banyak hal darinya tentang Venom dan dunia luar yang belum Ron ketahui.</p><p>Lucas baru saja mengunjungi Zacky dilihat dari gelagatnya yang keluar dari lorong penghubung menuju kamar sang Raja Venom. Jenderal itu mengenali Ron sebagai pelayan rajanya, dia segera tahu Ron datang pagi-pagi untuk memberikan sarapan bagi Zacky. “Nak, jangan ganggu Yang Mulia. Dia sedang beristirahat. Pesta tadi malam membuatnya kurang sehat. Biar aku saja yang membawakan sarapannya ke dalam.”</p><p>Ron mengangguk saja, merelakan nampannya diambil oleh Lucas dan dia ditinggalkan sendirian di lorong paviliun tamu. Matanya mengikuti ke mana Lucas pergi, memastikan oats itu sampai ke kamar tuannya, di sebrang dinding batu itu Zacky harus memakan sarapannya agar merasa lebih baik. Namun Lucas sudah mengunjungi Zacky sebelumnya. Dia tidak berkata apa pun saat melihat kelambu tidur tuannya belum juga disingkap.</p><p>Nampan itu diletakkan di meja. Lucas dan Ron mengharapkan hal yang sama, Raja Venom itu mau memakan sarapannya. Hanya saja mereka tidak tahu. Kelambu itu kosong, Raja Venom tidak ada di kamarnya, Raja Venom sedang tidak sakit.</p><p>Dia sehat. Sangat sehat hingga desahannya harus ditahan dengan bola kain sisa robekan tunik milik Raja Crimson.</p><p>.</p><p>Mereka menanggalkan semuanya. Jubah tergeletak di samping pintu kayu, tunik terlempar hingga ke pojok kamar, celana menggantung begitu saja di pojok tempat tidur kecil terbuat dari anyaman bambu beralaskan kapuk murah, dan yang terpenting adalah gelar mereka.</p><p>Mereka bukan Raja Crimson maupun Raja Venom, mereka hanyalah BriBri dan Zeen yang memadu kasih selama delapan tahun terpisahkan, sadar pertemuan pertama mereka sangatlah lugu untuk melakukan apa yang kini tengah mereka lakukan. Brian mendesis keenakan, sementara Zacky di bawahnya memejamkan mata mencoba meraup semua kenikmatan yang Brian berikan. Mereka bergerak bersama, berderit seirama dengan ranjang anyam, kemudian memadukan harmoni dengan deru napas yang menggebu berebut mencapai puncak kenikmatan.</p><p>Ide kabur ini adalah milik Brian, tapi bercinta di dalam sebuah gubuk penggembala yang sudah ditinggalkan adalah ide Zacky.</p><p>Robert sang Pangeran Xirean dikurung di dalam kamar Brian, dalam sebuah peti besar dengan lubang untuk bernapas, dan pria itu terikat di sana dengan mulut disumpal kain. Dia tidak akan kabur, tidak pula akan bersuara sampai Brian tahu kapan dia harus dibebaskan. Robert telah mengetahui percintaannya dengan Zacky. Semua rencana kabur mereka saat tanding pedang besok akan hancur jika Robert membocorkannya pada Matt. Brian akan menunggu adu pedang selesai, menunggu sampai membawa Zacky ke tempat yang aman, setelah itu dia bisa mengirim siapa pun untuk membebaskan Robert.</p><p>Kesempatan ini dibaca oleh Zacky untuk menghabiskan waktu bersenang-senang. Brian mengajaknya kabur saat seluruh istana sedang dalam penjagaan. Ide gila memang, dan Zacky sama sekali tidak menyia-nyiakannya. Dia mengajak Brian berkeliling dengan tudung gelap tanpa baju identitas kerajaan mereka. Tunic gelap berwarna coklat dan hijau giok mereka kenakan, tudung lusuh yang Zacky dapatkan dari salah satu pelayan Shadows membuat acara kabur mereka berjalan lancar. Hingga akhirnya, Zacky menuntun Brian masuk ke dalam sebuah gubuk kosong yang ditinggalkan seorang penggembala.</p><p>Zacky memeluk Brian ketika mereka berdua berhasil mencapai puncak. Bagian bawah tubuhnya seperti mati rasa, melepas kuncian kakinya pada pinggang Brian saja Zacky tak mampu. Dia merasa lumpuh, dan itu membuatnya tertawa kecil. Brian tidak tahu apa yang sedang Zacky tertawakan, tapi dia memilih ikut tersenyum dan menikmati apa yang kini dia miliki. Zacky yang dia cintai, tubuhnya, hatinya, dan tawa menggemaskannya.</p><p>“Kau memperkosaku, Tuan.” Zacky mengatakannya sambil tertawa kecil. “Kau raja biadab yang memperkosa pemuda penggembala di dalam gubuk kecilnya, jauh dari pusat kerajaan yang ramai untuk mencari pertolongan. Kau biadab.”</p><p>Brian tadinya mengerutkan dahi bingung, tapi dia berakhir tertawa dan tersenyum menggoda untuk mengikuti apa yang sedang Zacky mainkan. Kejantanannya masih tertanam di dalam tubuh Zacky, belum puas. Dia mengambil istirahat untuk mempersiapkan ronde ke dua Zacky, tapi kekasihnya itu memiliki cukup keberanian untuk menggodanya memulai ronda ke dua lebih cepat.</p><p>“Oh, ya? Tapi penggembala manisku terlihat senang-senang saja diperkosa oleh raja yang biadab ini.” Brian menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat Zacky mengerang dan meringis karena percobaan ke dua ternyata belum membuatnya terbiasa.</p><p>“Bri-”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Jangan menggodaku.”</p><p>“Kau yang menggodaku dulu, Zee.”</p><p>Zacky kembali diselimuti oleh kehangatan pelukan dan sentuhan kekasihnya. Di dalam rumah sederhana yang gelap tanpa penerangan dari perapian ini, dia merasa begitu hangat, begitu lengkap. Rumah sederhana itu terasa begitu nyaman, tanpa beban. Delapan tahun setelah pelarian terakhirnya, pelarian kali ini adalah yang terbaik. Mereka mengenal satu sama lain, tau kenyataan bahwa mereka bisa menjadi musuh kapan pun, tau tanggung jawab raja begitu berat dipikul di pundak mereka. Namun hari ini, kali ini, mereka melepas semuanya.</p><p>Mereka hanyalah Brian dan Zacky yang sedang jatuh cinta.</p><p>.</p><p>“Jadi ini rasanya hidup sebagai orang biasa?” gumam Zacky di pagi hari berikutnya, setelah kemarin seharian penuh bergumul dengan Brian di kasur. Mereka menyayangkan delapan tahun perpisahan sejak pertemuan mereka di bukit, melampiaskan kerinduan dan rasa ingin memiliki itu selama 24 jam penuh berada di atas kasur.</p><p>“Bercinta denganku seharian di sini belum menjadikanmu orang biasa, Zee.” Brian menjawabnya lemah, malas, suaranya teredam oleh bahu Zacky. Namun pria itu tidak peduli, dia malah menciumi pundak telanjang itu, tidak peduli kekasihnya kembali merinding ingin merasakan kehangatan itu lagi dan lagi.</p><p>“Ada sumur di belakang. Kau ingin aku menyiapkan air hangat?” Brian menawarkan, Zacky menyambutnya dengan anggukan kecil. Tiba-tiba dia merasa beruntung Brian mau menjauh barang sebentar. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana jika mereka tetap bertahan di atas kasur itu lebih lama.</p><p>Zacky mengamati Brian di dapur. Rumah itu tidak memiliki sekat. Satu ruangan digunakan untuk tidur, makan, dan dapur dengan perapian yang digunakan sekaligus sebagai tempat memasak. Dia tidak menemukan ketel air besar untuk Zacky mandi, ketel yang dia gunakan hanya cukup untuk membersihkan tubuh pria itu dengan kain.</p><p>“Kau baik sekali.” Belum sempat Brian mengatakan kekhawatirannya tentang Zacky yang akan kecewa dengan usahanya, kekasihnya itu sudah muncul di belakang. Dia mengalungkan tangannya di pundak Brian, lalu mengecup pelipis pria itu dan tersenyum. “Ini lebih cukup untukku, Bri. Aku sudah bersiap dua hari di sini tanpa mandi.”</p><p>“Kau adalah raja-”</p><p>“Sssh, Aku adalah ZeeZee. Manusia biasa, milikmu.”</p><p>Brian tersenyum, kemudian mengecup Zacky pelan. Dia tidak kuasa menangis melihat nasib mereka berdua seperti ini. “Zee, kau yakin dengan semua ini?”</p><p>“Apa maksudmu?”</p><p>“Aku tidak mau melihatmu menderita.”</p><p>Brian menyandarkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Zacky, lalu memeluk tangan kekasihnya yang masih melingkar di dada. “Kita baru melarikan diri selama sehari lebih beberapa jam, dan kini aku tidak bisa menyediakanmu air hangat untuk berendam seperti saat kau masih di istana. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidup seperti ini untuk sisa hidupmu.”</p><p>“Hei.” Zacky mendengar Brian terisak lirih. Dia mengecup pelipis Brian, menarik pria itu dalam sebuah pelukan yang lebih hangat hingga isakannya tak terdengar lagi. Zacky tahu Brian adalah pria yang tegar, dia bahkan tidak menyangka hal sederhana seperti ini akan membuat Brian sedih.</p><p>“Kau melihatku menderita hanya karena tidak bisa berendam dalam sebuah bak mandi?” Zacky tersenyum dalam kecupannya. “Aku bahagia selama kau ada di sampingku, Bri.”</p><p>“Haha.” Brian mengejar wajah Zacky, mencuri sebuah kecupan dari bibir itu tidak peduli pipinya sendiri basah. Zacky menghapus jejak air mata Brian, lalu keduanya tersenyum di tengah kecupan manis mereka. “Aku hanya khawatir tentang besok, setelah adu pedang itu aku harus ke mana, bagaimana dengan hidupmu, rakyatmu, rakyatku.”</p><p>“Dan hidupmu,” tambah Zacky. “Kau perlu juga mengkhawatirkan hidupmu.”</p><p>Brian ingin membantah, tapi dia memilih mengangguk mengiyakan apa yang kekasihnya itu katakan. “Aku bahagia jika kau bahagia, sesederhana itu.”</p><p>“Ya ampun, Bri.” Zacky memeluk Brian gemas, dia mengecup leher Brian beberapa kali, mengundang pemiliknya tertawa kecil karena geli. “Kau muncul dengan tubuh dewasamu yang sangat tampan, menyambutku dengan begitu menyebalkan, dan kini memperlakukanku seolah aku makhluk paling beruntung di dunia. Aku mencintaimu.”</p><p>“Kau sudah mengatakan itu ratusan kali kemarin dan semalam.”</p><p>Zacky mendengus untuk menyembunyikan gelagat malu. “Ngomong-ngomong,” pria itu mengubah topik. “Aku bisa paham kau khawatir tentang masa depan kita setelah adu pedang besok. Kita akan kabur, tapi kabur ke mana? Kembali pada kehidupan istana atau menjadi orang biasa, kan?”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“Kita bisa memikirkannya nanti, Bri. Untuk saat ini sampai petang nanti, aku ingin kita menikmati saat berdua di sini. Dua hari saja kita bukanlah seorang raja, dua hari saja kita hanya sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk cinta.”</p><p>Zacky tahu, entah royal atau menjadi manusia biasa, mereka yang melarikan diri pada akhirnya akan berakhir sama dibenci oleh banyak orang. Menjadi buron seumur hidup atau menghadapi perang berkepanjangan adalah pilihan mereka. Dengan Brian yang memeluknya begitu erat saat ini, Zacky tahu pria itu pun memikirkan hal yang sama.</p><p>.</p><p>“Kau mendapatkannya?”</p><p>Zacky bertanya pada Brian yang melompat ke dalam semak untuk mengejar kelinci sekarat karena tembakan tombaknya. Mereka sedang berburu, kelinci yang Brian kejar adalah kelinci terakhir setelah dua kelinci lain berada di tangan Zacky menggantung begitu saja sudah tidak bernyawa.</p><p>“Ya, aku mendapatkannya!”</p><p>Mereka akan makan banyak hari ini.</p><p>Tidak hanya kelinci, Zacky juga mengumpulkan buah dan sayur di sekitar rumah penggembala itu. Dia mendapatkan jamur dan beberapa tanaman hijau yang bisa dimakan setelah dimasak. Brian bersikeras ingin ke pasar untuk membeli bahan makanan lain. Dia menggunakan jubahnya, lalu mengolei wajah dengan warna hitam arang sisa pembakaran agar orang-orang tidak menatapnya, tidak menyadari dia seorang Raja Crimson. Rakyat Shadow tahu bagaimana rupa pemenang adu tombak di sayembara putri kerajaan mereka.</p><p>Kini, roti kering, sup jamur, oseng sayur, dan daging kelinci bakar terhidang di meja makan.</p><p>“Aku ingin mencuci bajumu, tapi aku baru sadar kita tidak membawa baju lebih.”</p><p>Brian di kursinya memasang wajah bodoh, tiba-tiba mencium ketiaknya sendiri untuk memastikan dia bau atau tidak.</p><p>“Kau bau, tapi kau tetap tampan.”</p><p>“Zee-”</p><p>“Aku serius.” Zee datang dengan kain basah untuk membersihkan sisa arang yang masih menempel di wajah kekasihnya. Brian sudah membersihkan itu setelah pulang dari pasar, tapi Zacky menemukan sisa warna hitam di beberapa tempat.</p><p>“Kau tampan.” Zacky memegang wajah Brian, tersenyum, lalu menyentuhkan ujung hidung mereka dalam sebuah gerakan lucu yang membuat Brian tertawa kecil.</p><p>“Kau terlihat bahagia sekali saat ini. Sesuatu terjadi saat aku pergi ke pasar?”</p><p>“Bagaimana saya tidak bahagia, Yang Mulia? Penggembala miskin seperti saya memiliki tiga menu makan di meja, itu semua tidak akan terjadi tanpa kemurahan hati anda.”</p><p>Zacky mengambil roti kering, mencelupkannya pada sup jamur yang kental, lalu mengambil potongan daging dari kelinci. Dia menggigitnya pelan, ingin memberitahu Brian bahwa makanan yang ada di antara mereka ini tidak kalah enak dengan makanan istana.</p><p>“Cobalah satu gigitan.” Zacky menyiapkan roti lainnya untuk Brian. Dia mengulangi apa yang dia lakukan, lalu menyuapi Brian di seberang meja dengan harapan kekasihnya itu menyukai menu makan mereka hari ini.</p><p>“Ini enak, Zee!” Brian menahan tangan Zacky, dia menggigit lebih banyak roti, menghabiskannya dengan cepat hingga membuat kekasihnya itu tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang jauh dari kata royal.</p><p>“Ini adalah makanan paling sederhana dari dapur istana Venom. Pelayan dan juru masak dekat denganku. Dulu aku sempat diberi kesempatan untuk melihat mereka memasak.”</p><p>Zacky menghabiskan sarapannya lebih lama dari Brian. Dia terlalu sibuk mengamati bagaimana Brian menghabiskan porsinya sendiri. Zacky menggigit roti di tangannya sesekali, lebih banyak diselingi mulutnya terbuka menjelaskan bagaimana dia memasak, apa saja yang Venom ajarkan padanya.</p><p>“Andai dulu kita tidak berperang, mungkin aku akan dengan senang hati mengunjungimu. Tanpa ada kebohongan, aku datang sebagai Pangeran Crimson, menawarkan permintaan aliansi, mungkin jika beruntung aku bisa meminangmu.”</p><p>Zacky tersenyum, tapi senyumnya adalah senyum kecut yang tiba-tiba membuat Brian khawatir jika dia mengatakan hal yang salah. “Ayahku tidak akan membiarkan itu, BriBri. Aku sudah membuat malu keluarga sebagai Pangeran yang tak berguna. Dia mendengarku ingin dipinang Pangeran dari kerajaan lain akan membuatnya tidak senang.”</p><p>“Tapi aku tetap akan memaksanya, bahkan jika aku harus melarikanmu.”</p><p>Zacky menghela napas, kemudian kembali tersenyum. Namun, kali ini senyumnya begitu tulus meladeni khayalan Brian. “Tentu kau akan melakukan itu.”</p><p>“Habiskan rotimu, sweetheart.” Brian menggigit roti di tangan Zacky. “Atau aku yang akan memakannya, lalu memakanmu.”</p><p>“BriBri!”</p><p>.</p><p>Mereka kembali ke istana Shadows seperti yang sudah direncanakan dua hari lalu. Melalu jalur pelarian yang sama, Brian dan Zacky tidak mengalami kendala sama sekali menghadapi gerbang depan penuh penjaga. Mereka berpisah di lorong sempit yang bercabang dua arah menuju deretan kamar tamu dari aliansi Timur dan Barat. Brian menarik tangan Zacky sesaat sebelum kekasihnya itu melangkahkan kaki memilih lorong yang lain dari miliknya.</p><p>“Bri-”</p><p>Sebuah ciuman dalam yang singkat Brian berikan.</p><p>“Ingat rencana kita besok. Kau harus percaya padaku.”</p><p>Zacky menyentuh wajah Brian, kemudian menghadiahinya dengan kecupan lembut yang membuat Brian ingin mencumbu Zacky saat ini juga tidak peduli mereka berada di sebuah lorong sempit nan lembab.</p><p>“Zee-” Brian tidak bisa menahan dirinya mendesah untuk menginginkan Zacky lagi, tapi kekasihnya itu malah tersenyum lalu menjauhkan wajah, mengakhiri godaannya begitu saja.</p><p>“Aku percaya padamu, BriBri.”</p><p>Zacky memundurkan langkah sebelum akhirnya membalikkan badan untuk melangkah menuju lorong yang mengarah pada kamarnya. Brian butuh beberapa detik untuk sadar bahwa dia di sana juga perlu kembali ke kamarnya sendiri, dia harus berhenti berharap Zacky akan berbalik dan menciumnya lagi lalu mereka bercinta di lorong ini.</p><p>“Sial, aku tidak pernah merasa cukup.” Pria itu menertawakan dirinya sendiri sebelum berlari melintasi lorong yang mengarah ke kamarnya.</p><p>Brian mengamati tikungan terakhir menuju jalan keluar lorong di depan kamarnya. Ada dua penjaga yang sedang berbincang-bincang di dekat kamarnya. Mereka terlihat sedang patroli malam, berjalan lambat karena sedang menikmati obrolan mereka. Brian keluar, dia berusaha berjalan senormal mungkin dengan jubah yang sudah dilepas agar tidak dicurigai sebagai penyusup. Tuniknya masih yang kemarin, dan Brian berharap dua penjaga itu tidak mengomentari bau ataupun warnanya yang lain dari semua koleksi tunik di kotaknya.</p><p>“Baginda?” Sialnya, dua orang itu menyadari keberadaan Brian di belakang mereka. “Ini sudah malam, apa yang sedang anda lakukan.”</p><p>“Jalan-jalan,” jawab Brian cepat. “Dikurung seharian di kamar membuatku jengah.”</p><p>Dua penjaga itu saling bertukar pandang. Mereka ingat Raja Crimson memang datang sendiri dengan jenderal dan prajuritnya, tanpa keluarga. Mereka tahu apa yang terjadi pada keluarga Crimson dan kali ini tidak ingin menyinggung kenapa Brian tidak sesekali turun ke bawah seperti keluarga Nohan.</p><p>“Kami mohon maaf untuk hal itu. Sebenarnya para tamu tidak sepenuhnya harus tetap berada di kamar. Anda boleh keluar asal ditemani penjaga, tapi jenderal anda mengatakan anda tidak bisa diganggu. Dua hari tetap di kamar seperti itu tentu saja membuat anda jengah, Baginda.”</p><p>Brian tertawa dalam batin. Larry menjalankan tugasnya dengan sangat baik hingga tidak ada penjaga di Shadows yang tahu Brian selama dua hari ini kabur.</p><p>“Ya, kau benar. Aku sedikit menyayangkannya. Apakah Pangeran Xieran sudah kembali?”</p><p>“Sayang sekali belum, Baginda. Raja Xirean kembali ke kerajaannya untuk berduka, kami berharap besok datang kabar yang lebih baik.” Dua penjaga itu tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk untuk minta undur diri.</p><p>Brian masuk ke kamarnya. Hal yang pertama dia pastikan adalah sesuatu di dalam kotak besar di pojokan ruangan itu tidak hilang. Dua hari adalah waktu yang lama, semua hal bisa terjadi. Robert belum kembali, berarti pria itu seharusnya masih ada di dalam kotak, kelaparan, butuh air. Pangeran itu pantas mendapatkannya, batin Brian. Setelah membuat Zacky terjatuh dari kuda dan hampir saja membunuhnya dengan cara dihanyutkan di sungai.</p><p>“Robert,” panggil Brian saat tutup kotak itu terayun terbuka. Namun, kotak itu kosong melompong. Tidak ada sesuatu di dalamnya, tidak ada satu manusia yang untuk saat ini sangat Brian benci.</p><p>Robert menghilang.</p><p>“Sialan.”</p><p>Xirean yang baru-baru bergabung dengan kubu Timur, rajanya yang menyebalkan terang-terangan menantang Brian untuk mendapatkan ikatan diplomasi Shadows sementara semua kerajaan di kubu Timur menghormati Brian, pangerannya yang gila karena berniat membunuh Brian, dan kini pangeran itu menghilang sementara sang ayah dikabarkan sedang berduka pulang ke kerajaannya sendiri.</p><p>Drama apalagi yang sedang ditampilkan keluarga itu? Apa yang sedang Xirean rencanakan? Brian mengepalkan tangannya gemas. Lisea jauh di sana juga sedang bergerak untuk menyerang Shadows, dan Brian sendiri mempunyai agenda untuk membawa kabur Zacky.</p><p>Besok akan jadi hari paling melelahkan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. XIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Semuanya sudah diatur oleh Matt. Bagan pertandingan dibuat sedemikian rupa agar menunjukkan Brian adalah lawan akhir untuk Zacky. Raja Crimson itu buas melukai setiap saingannya. Dia menghancurkan ekspektasi semua orang bahwa pertandingan ini hanyalah friendly fighting semata yang biasa dilakukan keluarga royal, kalau bisa, jangan membuat lawan memiliki banyak luka. Petarung cukup membuat mereka menyerah dengan bantingan atau pukulan bertubi-tubi pada armor mereka, tapi Brian melakukan lebih dari itu. Dia bertarung sungguhan, mencari celah kelemahan dari setiap armor yang dipakai lawannya, dia menumpahkan darah mereka di arena.</p><p>Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Brian, mereka sejauh ini memilih bersyukur Brian tidak membunuh pangeran atau raja lain yang menghadangnya sebagai lawan.</p><p>Zacky ingin menemui Brian, menanyakan bagaimana kabarnya hari ini, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun, Matt sangat ketat di pagi hari sebelum pertandingan ini dimulai. Itu semua karena Robert dikabarkan belum kembali bahkan hingga tengah hari setelah adu pedang berlangsung. Beberapa prajurit dari kubu Timur dan Barat terlibat perkelahian di pos jaga baru-baru ini karena saling tuduh. Matt cemas jika perwakilan raja atau pangeran dari dua kubu itu bertemu di lorong atau bagian lain istana bisa membuat keributan lainnya.</p><p>Kenapa Brian belum membebaskan Robert? Kenapa kekasihnya itu hari ini terlihat sangat marah? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?</p><p>Zacky ingin memikirkan itu lebih lama, tapi namanya dipanggil oleh Lucas untuk kembali ke arena. Zacky menghela napas. Brian baru saja menyelesaikan peran buasnya, kini Zacky juga harus melaksanakan peran sebagai orang yang terpilih. Matt menyusun daftar lawan-lawan Zacky berisi orang-orang yang mudah dikalahkan kecuali satu, Alex. Namanya tertulis dalam gerombolan peserta grup B bersama dengan Zacky. Namun, Raja Traston itu menolak dari awal saat tahu dia tidak melawan Brian, dan sepertinya dia juga tahu bahwa Matt sudah merencanaan yang sampai di final nanti hanyalah Brian dengan Zacky.</p><p>“Semoga keberuntungan menyertaimu, Yang Mulia.” Lucas memberikan perisai padanya sebagai salam perpisahan sebelum Zacky melangkah masuk untuk menghadapi lawannya di babak semi final, Raja Micken. Musuh bebuyutannya, dan Zacky sangat berterima kasih Matt menempatkan raja sialan itu dalam daftarnya sebelum dia harus menghadapi Brian.</p><p>“Kemarilah, Pak Tua. Aku akan senang hari ini tidak sengaja membunuhmu,” gumamnya di dalam helm bersamaan dengan bunyi terompet tanda adu pedang itu dimulai.</p><p>.</p><p>“Kau bisa membuat semua aliansi Timur bekerja sama dengan Barat untuk menghancurkan Crimson, Brian.” Larry memperingatkan. Dia berdiri dengan tatapan tidak suka pada Brian yang baru saja masuk ke tendanya untuk beristirahat mempersiapkan diri menghadapi final.</p><p>Brian menatapnya balik dengan pandangan kesal. “Aku melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan.”</p><p>“Semua orang di sini tahu kau kuat dalam satu lawan satu! Kau tidak perlu melukai mereka seperti itu. Mereka bukan berandalan, mereka raja dan pangeran. Kau tidak sengaja membahayakan nyawa mereka bisa membuat semua kerajaan di sini bersatu untuk menghancurkan Crimson.”</p><p>“Pecundang.” Brian terlihat tidak mengindahkan saran Larry. Dia meraih air yang dibawakan salah satu pelayan. Armornya dilepas satu persatu untuk memudahkannya beristirahat. Pertandingan berikutnya memiliki jeda lama, sekitar tiga jam, dilakukan sore hari menjelang malam hari.</p><p>“Brian, kau tahu pertandingan kali ini adalah friendly fighting.”</p><p>Brian mengayunkan tangannya meminta pelayan meninggalkannya sendiri dengan Larry. Apa yang akan dia katakan bersifat rahasia, dan Brian pikir ini adalah waktu yang tepat bagi Larry untuk tahu.</p><p>“Oh? Aku bermain mudah dengan lawan-lawanku sebelum final, lalu berubah beringas ketika melawan Raja Venom? Bahkan aku harus membunuhnya?”</p><p>“Apa maksudmu?” tanya Larry tidak mengerti. “Kenapa kau harus membunuh Raja Venom?”</p><p>“Matt memintaku, Larry. Semalam kau lihat sendiri dia ingin bicara empat mata denganku, kan? Dia mengatakan Lisea sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menyerang Shadows. Matt ingin menghajar Lisea. Oleh karen itu, dia tidak ingin menjadikan Raja Venom mantunya.”</p><p>”... T-Tapi semua orang mengatakan jika Raja Venom telah dipilih-”</p><p>“Matt mengembangkan racun yang bisa membatalkan keputusan leluhurnya sendiri. Namun, syarat lainnya adalah mengharuskan si orang terpilih ini mati.”</p><p>“Oh, Brian.” Larry menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. “Jangan bilang dua hari kemarin saat kau bilang tidak ingin diganggu itu juga ada kaitannya dengan rencana pembunuhan ini?”</p><p>Brian menaikkan sebelah alisnya, merasa aneh dengan kesimpulan Larry. Namun, dia cepat tersenyum dalam batin. Biar saja Larry berpikir begitu. “Iya. Leluhur Shadows sepertinya mencium niatku ingin menghancurkan keputusan mereka, aku merasa tidak enak badan kemarin. Aku tidak ingin siapa pun tertular.”</p><p>“Lalu hari ini kau sehat?”</p><p>“Ya, Matt sedikit membantuku dengan obat. Rencana ini sangat rahasia, Larry. Jangan sampai orang lain tahu.”</p><p>Larry mengangguk, kemudian mengambil sikap hormat dengan menekuk salah satu lututnya. “Maafkan saya telah meragukan anda, Yang Mulia.”</p><p>Brian menghela napas lega, kemudian tersenyum. Dia membiarkan Larry pergi. Jenderalnya itu tahu Brian perlu istirahat, perlu waktu sendiri. Dari dalam tendanya, Brian bisa mendengar teriakan prajurit Venom menyemangati raja mereka. Pertarungan di arena itu pasti sedang panas. Jika bukan karena larangan Matt untuk menemui perwakilan kerajaan lain di luar arena tanding, saat ini Brian dipastikan sudah berada di tribun untuk ikut mendukung kekasihnya.</p><p>Brian menceritakan kelemahan Raja Micken pada Zacky saat mereka kembali dari rumah penggembala. Dalam salah satu jamuan makan yang diadakan oleh Aliansi Timur, raja itu pernah memamerkan pengalamannya selamat oleh tombak yang meleset menyenggol rusuk kanannya. Brian tidak bisa membayangkan lukanya seberapa parah, tapi dari cerita itu dia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa satu kali tendangan atau hantaman benda tumpul mengarah pada rusuk kanan Raja Micken sudah cukup membuatnya menyerah.</p><p>Sorakan semakin meriah terdengar. Brian menyeringai tipis, dia sudah tahu siapa pemenang dari grup B untuk menantangnya nanti di final.</p><p>Raja Venom.</p><p>“Venom! Venom! Venom!”</p><p>Zacky belum mau membalikkan tubuhnya keluar dari arena sebagai pemenang. Dia menatap wujud Raja Micken yang tidak berdaya terkapar di arena menahan sakit pada rusuk kanannya setelah ditendang dan dihantam Zacky dengan bagian pedangnya yang tumpul. Semua serangannya akurat mengarah pada bagian rusuk yang Brian tunjukkan semalam saat mereka kembali menuju istana Shadows.</p><p>“Aku tahu kau sangat membenci raja itu, dan aku tahu kau bisa membuatnya menderita dengan tanganmu sendiri. Entah besok atau di masa depan, informasi ini akan berguna, Zee.”</p><p>Zacky tidak menyangkan informasi itu akan berguna secepat ini.</p><p>“Bunuh aku jika kau berani, anak muda!” Raja Micken masih sempet menantangnya padahal posisi mereka jelas menunjukkan Zacky yang kali ini keluar sebagai pemenang. “Bunuh aku jika kau berani. Aliansi Timur akan menghancurkan kerajaan kecilmu.”</p><p>Zacky mengangkat pedangnya, mengambil posisi siap merusak wajah tua di bawahnya dengan sekali tikaman. Aksi itu membuat orang-orang memusatkan perhatian mereka pada ujung pedangnya, menunggu apakah Zacky benar-benar gila ingin membunuh Raja Micken di sini sementara tuan rumah berasal dari Aliansi Timur dan semua anggotanya hadir di sini siap menahan Zacky dan rombongannya jika dia membuat salah satu raja mati.</p><p>Brian yang membuat pangeran dan raja pulang dengan luka sayat di banyak tempat jauh lebih buruk dari apa yang saat ini Zacky ingin lakukan.</p><p>Pedangnya dijatuhkan. Sebuah sayatan cukup dalam melintang di sepanjang pipi kanan Raja Micken. Zacky sudah cukup puas kembali ke tendanya dengan ujung pedang berwarna merah karena darah Raja Micken.</p><p>“Untuk saat ini cukup itu saja. Selanjutnya, aku tidak akan memberimu maaf. Akan kubunuh kau saat aku mendapatkan kesempatan itu.”</p><p>Bendera Venom dikibarkan. Terompet panjang dibunyikan. Sayembara perebutan putri ini hampir mencapai puncaknya. Shadows sudah mendapatkan dua kandidat terbaik yang akan bertarung satu jam lagi mendekati waktu pergantian hari. Petang yang jingga akan menjadi latar apik tumpahnya darah pertama dari peperangan Barat dan Timur yang tidak lama lagi akan dimulai.</p><p>Barat (Lisea) ingin pertumpahan darah, Matt akan memberinya cuma-cuma, berawal dari salah satu raja di Aliansi Barat itu sendiri.</p><p>.</p><p>“Pertandingan yang bagus, Tuan. Anda sangat mengagumkan, Brooks akan bangga jika melihat kemampuan anda secara langsung.”</p><p>Zacky hanya tersenyum, langkahnya tidak berhenti untuk membalas pujian Lucas. Dia lelah, ingin segera ke tenda, lalu beristirahat untuk menyiapkan pertandingannya yang selanjutnya. Melawan Brian akan menguras semua yang ada pada Zacky, fisiknya karena Brian adalah petarung yang handal, semua orang mengakui itu, dan mentalnya karena Brian adalah kekasihnya. Meski semua nanti akan terencana,tetap saja Zacky tidak bisa tidak gugup.</p><p>Lalu bagaimana setelah sandiwara nanti? Mereka kabur begitu saja? Bagaimana dengan Pangeran Xirean? Zacky pikir, rasa gugupnya dipengaruhi oleh banyak hal dan dia tidak melihat satu pun titik cerah yang bisa membuatnya nyaman.</p><p>Pria itu menghela napas. Tiba-tiba merasa ingin berlari menerjang masuk ke tenda Brian untuk sekadar mencari pelukan hangat sang Raja Crimson.</p><p>“Berhati-hati, Baginda. Kupikir Raja Crimson mengamuk di arena karena tahu kau akan jadi lawannya. Rumor mengatakan Lisea sedang menuju kemari menginginkan perang.”</p><p>Zacky tersedak, lalu menyerahkan gelas minumnya pada pelayan dengan tergesa. “Hah?” tanyanya tidak percaya.</p><p>“Semua orang tahu Raja Crimson mahir dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu,” Zacky mengiyakan apa yang Lucas katakan dalam batin, “tapi hari ini dia begitu lain. Dia benar-benar mengamuk. Crimson dan Shadows punya hubungan erat. Hampir semua lawan Raja Haner ini berasal dari Aliansi Barat, dan mereka pulang ke tenda dengan luka yang cukup parah untuk ukuran pertandingan persahabatan.”</p><p>Zacky ingin tertawa. Brian tidak mungkin setengah-setengah dalam adu pedang, sudah bersyukur lawan-lawannya pulang dengan goresan dan memar, bukan nyawa melayang.</p><p>“Dengan ditambahnya rumor ini, Raja Crimson itu bisa membunuhmu.”</p><p>Zacky kali ini tersenyum, kemudian mendengus dan melambaikan tangan meminta Lucas berhenti mengkhawatirkannya. “Raja Haner tidak akan melakukan itu.”</p><p><em>Dia mencintaiku,</em> batin Zacky.</p><p>“Matt tidak akan membiarkan pertumpahan darah terjadi di istananya sendiri,” Zacky memilih menjawab seperti itu, “dan aku adalah pria yang terpilih, pedang Haner tidak akan mudah menembus tubuhku.”</p><p>Tiba-tiba Zacky merinding mendengar kalimatnya sendiri. Pedang Haner tidak akan mudah menembus tubuhku. Itu bukanlah pernyataan, itu adalah doa. Meski apa yang nanti terjadi adalah sandiwara, Brian masih punya kesempatan yang besar untuk mengakhiri hidup Zacky. Kemampuannya, dan racun yang ada pada pedang khusus pemberian Matt.</p><p>.</p><p>“Pangeran Xirean belum ditemukan.”</p><p>Menit-menit mendekati pertarungannya dengan Zacky kian menipis, begitu pula dengan waktu yang mulai menunjukkan pergantian hari. Namun, Robert belum juga ditemukan. Brian kesal bukan main. Ke mana pangeran itu pergi? Jika sudah mati, Brian tidak akan ambil pusing memikirkannya. Namun, jika pangeran itu masih hidup dan memiliki sebuah rencana, Brian yakin apa yang akan terjadi nanti adalah mimpi buruknya.</p><p>Bayangan Robert akan muncul di tengah pertarungan lalu membuka rahasinya dengan Zacky membuat Brian takut dan geram. Apa yang dia lakukan dengan Zacky telah melanggar banyak aturan. Norma, bahkan aturan sakral semacam Titah dari Leluhur Shadows. Hukuman mereka akan sangat berat.</p><p>Dibakar hidup-hidup karena menyukai sesama jenis dan kutukan lainnya yang akan menyertai mereka entah di alam baka atau di kehidupan selanjutnya. Dia mungkin pantas menerima semua itu, tapi Zacky?</p><p>“Sialan!”</p><p>“Ada yang salah, Brian?” Larry muncul dari balik sekat yang membatasi ruang tengah tenda dengan bilik kecil tempat Brian berganti pakaian.</p><p>
  <em>Kenapa Pangeran Xirean belum ditemukan?</em>
</p><p>“Mana pedangku?” Brian keluar dari tempat ganti, disusul beberapa pelayan yang menghampirinya untuk memasangkan baju pelindung, melengkapinya dengan pelat besi untuk membuatnya aman. Lucas melirik pintu masuk saat Brian meninggikan alis, menanti pedangnya diberikan.</p><p>Seorang prajurit yang menyamar menjadi pelayan menyibakkan kain penutup pintu tenda. Dia menyerahkan sebuah pedang yang tak beda jauh ukurannya dengan pedang yang Brian miliki. Sarungnya terasa baru, dan Brian berani bertaruh pedang di tangannya begitu rapuh, dibuat dari campuran logam, sengaja demikian untuk menyempurnakan campuran racun saat ditempa.</p><p>“Rajaku memberimu pedang ini khusus dalam pertandingan final.” Brian tidak melihat wajah prajurit itu, jawaban yang dia beri hanya kibasan tangan menyuruh prajurit itu pergi. “Semoga beruntung,” kata prajurit itu sebelum undur diri keluar dari tenda.</p><p>“Inikah pedang yang kau bicarakan tadi?”</p><p>Brian mencabut pedang itu dari sarungnya, langsung disambut dengan ukiran indah mantra dari pangkal hinngga ujung pedang. Dia menyentuhnya, mencoba mengurutkan mantra apa yang dibawa oleh pedang ini hingga bisa membatalkan pilihan leluhur.</p><p>Pedang itu masih baru. Dibuat tak jauh dari hari dibaginya undangan untuk mengikuti sayembara. Matt Shadows tidak pernah main-main untuk mencapai tujuan kerajaannya meski dia harus mengorbankan anak dan orang lain. Orang lain itu ... Zacky.</p><p>Tiba-tiba Brian ingin membunuh Matt setelah berpikir begitu. Namun, dia memilih menghela napas untuk menjernihkan pikiran. Dia ada rencana sendiri nanti, jauh lebih indah daripada membuang tenaga untuk membunuh Matt.</p><p>“Ya, ini pedangnya,” jawab Brian.</p><p>Entah pedang ini benar-benar berguna atau tidak, Brian harap Zacky bisa tetap hidup.</p><p>.</p><p>Sore itu terasa dingin, matahari yang sebelumnya bersinar terang di atas kepala kini terpaksa menyentuh horizon siap tenggelam. Kabut alami Shadows juga membantu orang-orang tidak banyak bicara karena sibuk menghangatkan tubuh dan menyimpan energi untuk berteriak nantinya di saat-saat yang tepat. Mereka menggosokkan tangan untuk mencari kehangatan, tapi segera berhenti saat suara terompet kembali terdengar.</p><p>Semuanya bersorak menyambut dua petarung tersisa. Ramainya sama sekali tidak berkurang, tibun justru jauh lebih padat sore ini.</p><p>“Hadirin sekalian.” Matt bicara dari mimbar. Ratu dan Viona duduk di barisan kursi di belakang mimbar, jelas sekali putri itu baru saja mandi karena gaunnya sudah berganti warna menjadi putih sedikit abu mengikuti warna jubah sang ayah. “Sama seperti yang aku katakan tadi pagi, adu pedang ini sama sekali tidak sia-sia. Leluhurku telah memintaku untuk mengadakan perburuan dan adu pedang sebagai penutup sayembara.”</p><p>Brian mendengus di balik helmnya. Matt membohongi semua orang mengatakan adu pedang ini sudah diatur oleh leluhurnya, padahal Brian tahu sendiri adu pedang ini digunakan Matt untuk mematahkan keputusan leluhurnya sendiri.</p><p>“Bisa kita lihat hasilnya saat ini, Raja Venom benar-benar membuktikan diri menjadi yang terpilih. Namun, langkahnya belum berakhir. Dia harus melawan Raja Crimson di sini. Entah apa yang sebenarnya ingin disampaikan oleh leluhurku, yang jelas pertarungan terakhir ini akan sangat menarik. Saksikanlah!”</p><p>Terompet panjang dibunyikan lagi. Brian mengunci Zaky sebagai target di ujung arena sana yang kini berlari menghampirinya dengan pedang terhunus siap melukai. Brian menyeringai kecil. Dia menegangkan tangan, menikmati seringan apa pedang beracun yang kini dibawanya. Dia ikut menghunus pedang, tapi memilih berjalan santai untuk menangkis serangan Zacky.</p><p>Rasanya seperti deja vu. Dulu mereka juga pernah saling menghunus pedang seperti ini, tapi tangan mereka begitu kecil, begitu tidak terlatih, hingga logam yang ditempa itu tidak berguna karena gemetar tangan mereka.</p><p>Bunyi pedang yang beradu sekali lagi membuat keduanya tersenyum di balik helm masing-masing. “Kau tidak akan membuatku mati dengan menjajal kemampuan pedangku, BriBri,” kata Zacky lirih, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Brian.</p><p>“Kau yakin tidak akan tergores pedang beracun ini, Zee?” Bunyi pedang yang beradu kali ini jauh lebih keras. Brian menekan pedangnya, membuatnya dengan mudah mencondongkan tubuh lebih dekat pada kekasihnya.</p><p>“Oh, aku percaya padamu untuk urusan itu, Bri. Kau tidak akan melukaiku.”</p><p>Brian menahan serangan balasan dari Zacky, kemudian mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya dan berhasil membuat Zacky khawatir juri mendengar mereka hingga dia tak kuasa menghantam Brian dengan pukulan lain yang lebih keras.</p><p>Aku mencintaimu. Zacky tidak bisa tidak tersenyum di balik helmnya. Baru beberapa menit berjalan, dan Brian sudah membuatnya lemas ingin segera menghamburkan diri ke pelukan kekasihnya itu.</p><p>Orang-orang melihat keduanya terlibat dalam pertarungan sengit. Belum ada yang melihat serangan Raja Crimson bisa ditahan selama itu, juga belum ada yang bisa menyerangnya balik dengan kombo hingga lebih dari lima langkah. Raja Venom adalah lawan yang menarik bagi Raja Crimson. Penonton tegang, tapi bisa berubah heboh saat suara dua pedang di arena itu beradu hingga gemanya terdengar hingga seluruh arena.</p><p>Padahal, aslinya, di dalam helm itu sama sekali tidak terlukiskan wajah bengis ingin menghabisi musuh satu sama lain. Keduanya menikmati pertandingan ini, malah mereka mulai menganggap adu pedang ini seperti dansa.</p><p>“Kau siap, Zee? tiga kali logam beradu, aku akan menggores pahamu.”</p><p>Zacky mengangguk mengiyakan, lalu bersiap mengambil kuda-kuda yang sudah dia siapkan agar sandiwara ini terlihat nyata dan dia berharap Brian tidak akan meleset.</p><p>Satu</p><p>Dua</p><p>Tiga</p><p>Semuanya terjadi dengan cepat. Hanya satu hal yang Zacky ingat saat Brian menggoresnya, geli. Brian adalah pemain pedang terbaik, Zacky tidak akan meragukan hal itu lagi. Tidak ada goresan muncul di kulitnya, warna merah yang kini banjir merembes di celananya hanyalah jus tomat encer.</p><p>Zacky pura-pura terjatuh, pingsan atau mungkin mati. Brian berlutut di sampingnya, menatap puas seolah dia sedang menikmati kemenangannya sore ini. Hasil pertandingan ini membuat penonton menutup mulut mereka. Merujuk apa yang telah Matt katakan, mereka sore ini percaya bahwa leluhur Shadows memiliki rencana lain. Zacky bukanlah pilihan terakhir para leluhur karena pria itu tidak bisa memenangkan adu pedang.</p><p>Brian mengangkat tangannya yang masih memegang pedang, lengkap dengan ujung berlumuran warna merah menetes hingga pangkalnya dengan begitu dramatis. Semua orang bertepuk tangan, termasuk Matthew, Victoria, dan Viona di sana.</p><p>Sandiwara itu, sejauh ini, berjalan dengan mulus.</p><p>Matt menutup pertandingan sore itu dengan satu dua patah kata. Dia mengundang semua orang untuk pesta besok malam, mengucapkan terima kasih untuk semua orang, dan dia mengumumkan bahwa Zacky telah mati. Ya, poin terakhir itu diucapkannya pelan hingga membuat semua orang kaget.</p><p>Brian mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, membawa Zacky dengan tangannya sendiri keluar dari arena. Cengkramannya pada tubuh Zacky menguat saat Matt mengumumkan kematian kekasihnya. Itu bagian dari rencana, tapi entah kenapa Brian belum bisa menerimanya begitu saja. Tangan Zacky terulur mengusap pelan lengan Brian, gerakannya pelan seolah tangannya bergoyang seiring langkah Brian membawanya keluar dari arena.</p><p>
  <em>Bersabarlah, sedikit lagi.</em>
</p><p>Apa yang Zacky lakukan membuat Brian menghela napas. Dia tetap mengikuti rencana, membawa Zacky keluar tanpa membuat orang-orang curiga yang dibawanya saat ini bukanlah mayat.</p><p>“Huhuhu, cintaku yang malang. Maafkan aku telah membunuhmu.”</p><p>Sebuah suara muncul menggema dari salah satu lorong yang menjadi jalan keluar arena menuju tempat tenda-tenda tamu didirikan. Tamu tak diundang itu begitu lancang, dia muncul di tengah sesi pidato Matt, membuat sang raja berhenti bicara, dan semua orang kini memicing penasaran siapa yang baru saja datang.</p><p>“Halo, Haner. Pikir kau bisa kabur dengan kekasihmu setelah adu pedang ini selesai, eh?”</p><p>Robert, Pangeran Xirean, muncul menghadangnya dari salah satu lorong yang akan dia gunakan untuk kabur. Prajurit dengan bendera Lisea berdiri di belakangnya, jelas mendukung siapa kali ini. Suara-suara hentakan kaki ratusan infanteri juga terdengar memenuhi tiga lorong lainnya yang difungsikan sebagai jalan keluar.</p><p>Lisea sudah datang bersama dengan Robert. Entah dia benar-benar jadi pengkhianat atau hanya sekadar menumpang, tapi Brian yakin keberadaannya di sini hanya akan merusak rencananya dengan Zacky.</p><p>“Yang terhormat Raja Matthew. Apakah kau yakin Raja Venom sudah benar-benar mati?”</p><p>Matthew menatap tajam Brian, yang dibalas dengan tatapan sama tajamnya.</p><p>“Apakah kau yakin dua orang ini tidak punya hubungan spesial yang mengancam harga diri putrimu? Bagaimana aku harus menyebutnya-Oh! Homosex?”</p><p>Viona menutup mulutnya, sang ibu menutup telinganya agar anak gadisnya itu tidak mendengar sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari itu. Calon suaminya ternyata penyuka sesama jenis? Oh, tidak. Itu adalah pengalaman yang buruk bagi Viona.</p><p>“Penjaga-” Matt mencoba memperingatkannya.</p><p>“Mereka sudah aku tahan, Yang Mulia.” Apa yang dikatakan Robert memang benar. Lisea datang dengan pasukan lebih banyak dari yang Matt kira, belum lagi ditambah dengan pasukan Xirean di dalam istana yang berkhianat di bawah perintah Robert. Mereka membereskan penjaga lebih dulu selama adu pedang berlangsung sembari menunggu pasukan Lisea datang.</p><p>“Aku akan membuktikannya untuk anda, Yang Mulia.” Robert menyeringai puas menatap Brian dan Zacky di arena yang perlahan mundur karena didesak olehnya dan ratusan infanteri di belakangnya.</p><p>“Jika aku benar, akan ada beberapa permintaan dariku dan Lisea yang harus anda pertimbangkan.”</p><p>Sial.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. XIV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jika aku benar, akan ada beberapa permintaan dariku dan Lisea yang harus anda pertimbangkan.”</p><p>Brian mundur, masih dengan Zacky dalam gendongannya. Dia tidak ingin Robert dan pasukan infantrinya mendekat, tidak ingin mereka tahu Zacky masih hidup. Matanya tetap mengunci Robert, memastikan seringai menjijikan itu tidak bertambah lebar karena merencanakan sesuatu lainnya yang akan menambah keruh suasana.</p><p>Brian buntu. Pikirannya sebelum ini hanya khawatir harus ke mana pergi, bagaimana hidup mereka setelahnya. Dia tidak menyiapkan rencana bagaimana jika Robert muncul, bersama pasukan Lisea, dan kini sudah menguasai istana.</p><p>Pelarian selama dua hari itu tentu memberikan Robert banyak waktu, asumsikan saja pangeran itu berhasil kabur saat malam pertamanya berada di dalam kotak.</p><p>Brian melirik Matt, melirik hampir semua orang di tribun dalam sekali sapuan mata. Dia sedang meminta bantuan, tapi tidak satu orang pun yang mau menyela, membela.Bahkan Matt ikut memicingkan mata di kursinya, tiba-tiba merasa aneh kenapa Brian meminta membawa mayat hasil pertarungannya sendiri keluar.</p><p>“Asal kalian tahu saja, aku tidak menghilang.” Robert memulai. Dia menghampiri Brian, kemudian merasa puas melihat Brian sama sekali tidak berbuat apa pun selain menatapnya kesal. Infantri di belakangnya siap menghunuskan tombak jika Brian macam-macam ingin kabur membawa Zacky, Brian tidak punya pilihan lain selain diam mengikuti permainan Robert.</p><p>“Raja Crimson mengurungku di kamarnya, di dalam sebuah kotak. Tanganku diikat dengan tali berbahan serat rotan khusus yang akan kalian temukan hanya di Crimson. Itu menyakitkan, tapi toh aku bisa lepas.” Robert memamerkan pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit tersingkap saat lengan tuniknya ditarik, menampilkan galur merah bekas ikatan melingkar di sana.</p><p>“Tentu aku mendapat perlakuan seperti ini bukan tanpa alasan, dan karena itulah aku datang kemari sebelum harga diri Putri Viona tercemar- Oh! Tuan Putri,” Robert membungkuk memberi hormat, “terima salam dariku, calon suamimu.”</p><p>Matt mempertahan wajah tegasnya, orang-orang di tribun pun tidak bereaksi selain diam menunggu Robert mengatakan maksud kedatangannya kemari. Ujaran calon suami itu menggelitik hati setiap rakyat Shadows, tapi mereka memilih mengesampingkannya saja meski kecil berbisik hati mengatakan arena ini akan menceritakan maksud sebenarnya apa yang para leluhur inginkan.</p><p>“Setelah pesta perayaan perburuan selesai, aku mabuk. Jangan salahkan, raja dan pangeran lain juga begitu. Namun! Namun, dua orang ini malah bercumbu. Aku tidak sengaja memergoki mereka di tenda Raja Crimson, terlalu mabuk hingga tidak bisa mengenali tendaku sendiri.”</p><p>Robert menatap tajam Matt sebelum berkata, “Dua orang ini bercumbu, Yang Mulia! Mataku tidak salah lihat! Rasanya langsung terbuka begitu aku melihat dua pria itu bercumbu-Oh! Ditambah lagi itu dilakukan saat Raja Venom ini berdansa dengan Putrimu! Apakah itu pantas?”</p><p>Senyum Robert semakin besar saja di belakang Brian, pria itu masih sibuk mengoceh tentang betapa malangnya Viona diperlakukan seperti itu oleh dua pria yang sempat menjadi kandidat kuat calon suami Viona. Semua itu membuat Brian tanpa sadar berdecak. Dia pernah ditenggelamkan oleh Robert, hampir membuatnya mati, tapi kali ini Robert bercerita seolah dia tidak punya dosa saja.</p><p>“Pasti ada yang salah dengan hasil perburuan saat itu, pun ada yang salah dengan adu pedang ini hingga memaksaku kembali datang ke sini. Aku berniat pulang setelah berhasil kabur dari kamar Raja Crimson. Namun, saat aku melewati hutan Shadows, aku merasa aku perlu berbalik. Untungnya Lisea ada di sana, dan mereka sedang menuju Shadows. Mereka orang yang baik, Raja Matthew. Aku mohon dengarkan permintaan mereka nanti.”</p><p>Brian benar-benar muak. Robert yang terlihat tanpa dosa seperti ini begitu menjijikan.</p><p>“Mereka berdua memang keterlaluan,” lanjut Robert sambil mengacungkan pedangnya pada Brian yang masih menggendong Zacky. “Adu pedang ini pun sudah mereka rencanakan. Kalian tidak percaya?” Robert mengambil bekas darah milik Zacky yang berhasil Brian tumpahkan di arena. Dia mengamati ujung pedangnya yang kini sudah berwarna merah campur dengan sedikit debu tanah.</p><p>“Ini jus tomat. Ini jus tomat! JUS TOMAT! Kalian telah dibohongi!” Robert mengibaskan pedangnya, membuat warna merah di ujung pedangnya kembali terjatuh ke lantai, merembes.</p><p>Bisik-bisik tribun mulai terdengar brisik hingga ke arena tempat Brian berdiri. Mereka tidak percaya, entah pada Brian atau pada Robert. Keduanya seolah sama-sama merencanakan ini semua. Tidak salah juga jika sebagian dari mereka berpikir dua orang ini sebenarnya memiliki rencana sendiri yang akan membahayakan Shadows, dimulai dengan harga diri Putri Viona yang tercemar hari ini.</p><p>“Ini belum seberapa,” gumam Robert sambil mempersiapkan busurnya. Dia mengambil anak panah di punggungnya. Anak panah itu beracun, Robert bisa membuat salah satu sejoli itu pingsan untuk waktu yang lama.</p><p>“Perhatikan ini!”</p><p>Brian sejak tadi tidak membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia diam dengan posis tubuh menghadap Matthew sementara Zacky tetap pura-pura kaku di dalam gendongannya. Melihat wajah Robert keluar dari lorong saja sudah membuat Brian muak, mendengarnya bicara membuat Brian ingin muntah, kali ini rasanya Brian ingin berteriak “Tidak sudi!” Saat Robert meminta siapa pun memperhatikan apa yang tengah dia lakukan.</p><p>Tidak. Amit-amit Brian ingin melihatnya, paling pangeran itu akan membual hal lainnya lagi.</p><p>Namun, Zacky melihatnya dari ujung lirikan mata. Matanya tidak terpejam sepenuhnya, dia mengawasi apa pun yang Robert lakukan di balik punggung Brian. Apa pun. Jadi, saat Robert bersiap menggunakan panahnya untuk membidik Zacky dan dia benar-benar melepasnya tanpa sebuah aba-aba. Zacky tak kuasa terbangun, lepas dari gendongan Brian. Dia menarik bahu Brian, memaksa kekasihnya itu berbalik dan menggunakan punggungnya sendiri menjadi perisai.</p><p>“Zee! Zee! ZEE!”</p><p>Zacky rubuh. Racun yang ada apa mata panah Robert bekerja dengan cepat. Napas Raja Venom itu tersengal, tangannya gemetar kesusahan membalas genggaman Brian. “Bri ... Bri.” Hanya itu yang Zacky terus racaukan, seolah dia meminta tolong Brian jangan dulu mencabut panahnya di punggungnya karena itu akan terasa sakit, tapi dia juga ingin panah itu dicabut agar (siapa tahu) napasnya kembali normal. Satu panah tidak seharusnya membuat Zacky lemah begini, kecuali jika mata panahnya dibumbui sesuatu yang berbahaya, seperti racun.</p><p><em>Sial</em>, Zacky mengutuk Robert dalam batin.</p><p>“Anda lihat sendiri, Yang Mulia! Raja Venom itu masih hidup!”</p><p>Brian melirik Matt di belakangnya, kali ini mendapat delikan tajam karena marah. Brian mengacaukan segalanya, semua itu terbaca jelas dalam kilat mata hijau sang raja. Malu. Shadows hari ini menanggung malu yang teramat besar. Harga diri leluhurnya jatuh karena Zacky terbukti telah melanggarnya dengan cara yang begitu rendah. Ditambah Brian memanggil nama Zacky dengan panggilan yang begitu asing di kalangan raja, panggilan itu terdengar begitu menggelikan, sebuah nama kesayangan. Matt tidak perlu Robert menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, apa yang sebenarnya Brian dan Zacky rencanakan di bawah sana.</p><p>Tangisan Viona yang melengking juga menambah getir suasana. Awalnya Viona tidak percaya pada Robert. Sejak awal dia tidak suka pada Pangeran Xirean itu karena dia melihat sendiri bagaimana Zacky dijatuhkan dari pacuan kuda. Viona hampir memilih Brian, hampir tersihir karena pesona wajah tampannya hingga rela mengunjungi raja itu meski hanya sebatas berbicara di depan kamar. Namun, perburuan mengatakan pesan lain dari leluhurnya bahwa Raja Venom patut dipertimbangkan oleh Viona untuk dipilih, atau malah pria itu adalah yang terpilih.</p><p>Adu pedang menempatkan keduanya di pertandingan terakhir. Viona tidak kaget melihat keduanya dipertemukan di arena. Sejak awal memang pilihannya menggantung di antara dua raja itu, dan ayahnya mengatakan adu pedang akan membantu Viona dalam memilih. Pertandingan itu begitu sengit hingga membuat Viona khawatir salah satu dari dua raja itu harus mati, dan dugannya benar. Pertandingan itu berakhir dengan hasil Raja Crimson keluar sebagai pemenang sementara Venom harus kehilangan sosok raja mereka.</p><p>Tidak mungkin seorang raja mati di sini, pikir Viona. Dia juga curiga saat Brian menggendong Zacky keluar dari arena sebelum semuanya dibongkar oleh Robert. Kenyataan semua ini terencana untuk menghindari keputusan leluhurnya, untuk menghindari perjodohannya, benar-benar membuat hati Viona remuk. Dua pria yang hampir dia pilih, ternyata selama ini menyukai satu sama lain, dan mereka mematahkan hatinya di sini, di depan ribuan orang rakyatnya.</p><p>Harga diri putri itu telah jatuh, dan itu semakin menambah amarah Matt. Robert melihat itu sebagai kesempatan. Dia akan bicara, dan dia pastikan Matt akan menuruti apa yang dia katakan.</p><p>“Tahan semua rombongan Crimson dan Venom.”</p><p>Oh, bahkan itu sudah dimulai tanpa Robert mengatakannya secara langsung. Robert memberikan sinyal pada pasukan Lisea di belakangnya untuk membantu pasukan Shadows yang tersisa di dalam arena. Mereka menyisir bangku-bangku penonton, mencari keluarga Brian dan Zacky yang bisa mereka temukan. Namun, semua orang tahu harusnya mereka tidak perlu melakukan itu. Brian dan Zacky datang ke Shadows tanpa keluarga, terima kasih untuk perang delapan tahun lalu yang menewaskan mereka.</p><p>Sementara itu, dari luar arena datang pasukan Lisea yang menahan semua pasukan Crimson dan Venom. Lucas datang dengan meronta, di dahinya ada darah sebagai bukti perlawanan. Dia ingin dibebaskan, tidak ingin terlibat memasuki arena setelah mendengar alasan penangkapannya apa. Larry juga terlihat di sana, berwajah datar seolah terbiasa menghadapi masalah yang Brian buat. Namun, hari ini lain. Brian tidak menyeringai bodoh seperti biasanya menyambut Larry yang berwajah seperti itu. Brian menundukkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba merasa malu melihat wajah kecewa teman, jenderal, sekaligus guru itu.</p><p>“Ada beberapa permintaan yang aku yakin anda pun akan menyetujuinya dengan cepat. Pertama, kabar ini tentu akan sampai ke Crimson dan Venom. Mereka bisa saja memulai perang. Oleh karena itu, aku menawarkan kebaikan pasukan Lisea yang telah membawakan anda berbagai peralatan perang terbaru.” Sebuah kotak besar berisi dihadirkan di arena, tepat di samping Robert berdiri. “Sebagai balasannya. Kau tentu tahu apa yang Lisea inginkan selama ini.”</p><p>Matt menghentakan tongkatnya memaksa Robert berhenti bicara. Dia tidak sepenuhnya lega Pangeran Xirean itu ada di sini. Dia marah sekarang karena bocah itu menjadikannya sapi perah. Pertama adalah kebijakannya, lalu apalagi yang bocah itu inginkan darinya?</p><p>“Kedua, BAKAR! Anda pasti setuju, Yang Mulia. Bakar dua pendosa ini!”</p><p>Robert menunjuk Brian yang memeluk Zacky dengan wajah mulai memucat dan tangan bergetar seperti sekarat sementara mulutnya berulang kali meracau nama panggilan “BriBri” kesayangannya. Diperlakukan seperti itu membuat Brian geram. Dia ingin bangkit berdiri mencabut pedangnya sendiri dan Zacky untuk menghajar Robert saat ini juga. Namun, ribuan tombak menahannya melakukan itu semua.</p><p>Dalam gerakan cepat, dua prajurit menghampiri Brian. Mereka menarik Zacky, menarik panahnya hingga wajah terkejut kekasihnya itu benar-benar membuat Brian semakin marah. Zacky sedang kesakitan di sana, tapi orang-orang itu memperlakukannya tanpa belas kasih.</p><p>
  <em>Hei, dia adalah seorang raja!</em>
</p><p>“Raja Venom sudah kehilangan mahkotanya, dan tebak siapa yang ikut bersamanya?” Brian mendengar gurauan itu keluar dari salah satu prajurit Lisea yang kini mengikatnya di tiang kayu besar. Sepertinya Robert menyiapkan semua ini dengan begitu baik. Kayu besar lain juga tampak disiapkan, Zacky akan diikat di sana. Prajurit dengan kayu bakar di tangan juga berdatangan, menyusun kayu-kayu itu di sekitar Brian dan Zacky. Mereka benar-benar akan dibakar, dan Brian tidak bisa berbuat apa pun selain meronta ingin terbebas dari ikatan tiang.</p><p>Zacky mulai diikatkan. Kondisinya yang lemah terkena racun Robert memudahkan prajurit menuntaskan tugas mereka, Zacky diam di sana tanpa perlawanan. Hal itu semakin membuat Brian marah, semakin membuat Robert menyeringai senang.</p><p>“Dua orang ini telah menodai harga diri leluhur, menodai tanah Shadows. Kita tahu betul apa yang pantas mereka terima sebagai hukuman. BAKAR!”</p><p>“Matt, Sialan! Aku akan membunuhmu!” Brian berteriak kepada raja yang melangkah turun dari tribun kerajaan dengan obor menyala di tangannya. Minyak mulai disiramkan ke tubuh Brian dan Zacky. Brian tidak berhenti memaki raja itu berharap dia berhenti menuruti Robert. Sedosa apa pun Brian, Matt harusnya lebih percaya pada Brian daripada Pangeran Xirean yang datang dengan penuh tipu muslihat. Namun, Matt sudah gelap mata. Dia marah, menyalahkan semuanya kepada Brian dan Zacky.</p><p>“Tutup mulut busukmu, Haner. Kau pantas mendapatkan hal ini meski dendamku pada abumu nanti tidak akan mudah hilang,” katanya di depan Brian. Obor di tangannya tak kunjung juga disulutkan pada tumpukan kayu di sekitar Brian. Matt memilih melangkah mendekati Zacky, lalu meminta salah satu prajurit Lisea mengambilkan pedang yang tergeletak di tengah arena.</p><p>Pedang itu adalah Pedang Shadows. Brian tahu apa yang akan Matt lakukan.</p><p>“MATT!”</p><p>“Aku tidak mau membuat putriku menjadi perawan sampai mati, Haner.”</p><p>Matt menggoreskan pedang itu pada leher Zacky, darah mengalir membasahi pedangnya. Sayatan Matt tidak sampai membuat kepala Zacky putus, tapi tetap saja Brian marah. Pedang itu beracun, dan dibuat khusus untuk membunuh Zacky.</p><p>“Semoga api suci bisa digunakan untuk menghapus dosamu.” Suaranya begitu tenang, kontras dengan teriakan Brian yang terus memaki dan menyumpah Matt atas apa yang telah dia lakukan pada Zacky. Obor itu dijatuhkan. Kobaran api dengan cepat merambat melingkari Zacky, mengurungnya dalam sebuah cincin api yang tak tertembus.</p><p>“No! NO! ZEE, PLEASE WAKE UP! Wake! Wake up! Love, please wake up! ZEE!”</p><p>“Semoga api suci bisa digunakan untuk menghapus dosamu,” ujar Matt di hadapan Brian. Dia tidak memandang sang pendosa yang sejak tadi terus meronta dan berteriak meminta Zacky terbangun untuk melarikan diri. Matt memilih menatap tumpukan kayu bakar di bawahnya. Tiba-tiba merinding dan merasa jijik mendengar Brian memanggil Zacky dengan sebutan seperti itu.</p><p>“Root in hell, Matt.”</p><p>“You will be the one who roots in hell, Haner.”</p><p>Matt menyulutkan obornya pada kayu berlumuran minyak tanah di bawah. Sebelum api menjadi besar dan tak bisa ditembus, Brian menyempatkan diri untuk meludahi raja di depannya.</p><p>“Kau pantas mendapatkan itu, Shadows.”</p><p>Brian menyeringai senang melihat wajah tidak terima Matt sebelum api akhirnya menyala begitu besar hingga dia tidak bisa melihat Matt lagi. Brian menghela napas, mencoba menghilangkan amarahnya, siapa tahu dia bisa menikmati detik-detik kematiannya. Dari celah kobaran api, dia bisa melihat Larry dengan wajah datar kecewa. Semua prajurit Crimson yang di tahan di arena juga melakukan hal yang sama, mereka kompak melemparkan pandangan jijik dan ngeri melihat nasib raja mereka.</p><p>Brian mendengus. Mau sekarang, nanti, dan nanti yang lain, dia akan berakhir dibenci, diburu, dan dibunuh.</p><p>Gairah dan cintanya untuk Zacky memang dosa yang begitu besar, Brian tahu itu, dan dia sama sekali tidak menyesal harus berakhir seperti ini.</p><p>Dia menengokkan kepala ke arah Zacky yang menutup mata. Senyum muncul di wajah Brian. Dia bersyukur Zacky tidak melihat bagaimana mereka berakhir, diikat di tiang dengan kobaran api siap memakan mereka. Itu akan jadi mimpi buruk di kehidupan mereka selanjutnya.</p><p>Di kehidupan mereka selanjutnya, saat orang-orang sudah siap menerima mereka apa adanya, atau setidaknya saat hukuman untuk orang-orang seperti mereka tidak sekeji seperti yang mereka alami kali ini.</p><p>
  <em>Sampai bertemu lagi, Zee baby.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>Pembakaran itu terjadi saat matahari sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya, membuat dua kobaran api besar di arena menjadi penerang dan pusat perhatian orang-orang. Bagi mereka ini terjadi begitu cepat. Kaget dan bingung masih menyelimuti mereka. Rakyat tidak bisa disalahkan, keluarga kerajaan memang penuh misteri, mereka hanya terbuka untuk undangan pesta dan acara besar seperti festival dan sayembara.</p><p>Shadows hancur hari ini. Setelah harga diri leluhur, harga diri putri kerajaan, kini mereka berhadapan dengan kenyataan bahwa Lisea secara tidak langsung datang mengepung memaksa Raja Matthew menyetujui permintaan mereka. Menghindari perang adalah alasan yang dipakai Matt untuk menyetujui permintaan kerja sama Lisea yang sudah dia tolak beberapa kali sebelum ini.</p><p>Perjanjian itu dilakukan di dalam istana, di aula utama tempat singgasana Matt berada. Di sebuah meja yang sengaja ditata di tengah ruangan, dua orang dari Shadows dan dua orang dari pihak Lisea berkumpul. Empat orang lain datang melengkapi sebagai saksi. Viona di kursinya mengamati siapa saja mereka. Ada sang ayah dan jenderal kepercayaannya mewakili pihak Shadows. Dari pihak Lisea ada Robert dan Raja Lisea. Sementara itu, empat orang sisanya merupakan perwakilan dari Barat dan Timur. Raja Aceca dan Cerid mewakili pihak Barat sementara Raja Traston dan Nohan mewakili Timur.</p><p>“Mungkin kau mau mengikuti ibumu ke kamar, Gadisku? Yang tersisa di ruangan ini hanyalah pria-pria tua yang membosankan,” gurau Matt pada Viona, tapi bermaksud jelas ingin putrinya tidak mengganggu perundingan selanjutnya. Kemungkinan besar perundingan nanti membahas Robert yang ingin mendapatkan Viona, dan Matt tidak ingin melihat wajah patah hati anaknya itu secara langsung.</p><p>Matt menelan ludah, tidak betul juga dia akan merelakan Viona semudah itu.</p><p>“Tidak, Ayah. Aku akan tetap di sini. Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan.”</p><p>“Viona.” Ibunya memperingatkan. Viona menghela napas, pada akhirnya hanya bisa menuruti perintah dua orang tuanya. “Apa pun yang dikatakan Robert, aku tetap menolaknya.”</p><p>Matt merasakan napasnya sendiri tercekat. Gadisnya itu tahu apa yang akan terjadi, dan jawaban yang dia berikan tadi penuh dengan keyakinan.</p><p>“Ayah, aku menolaknya.”</p><p>“Kalau begitu ayah harus berperang untukmu, Nak.”</p><p>“Aku bisa membantu ayah untuk itu.”</p><p>Matt mencoba tersenyum lalu mengangguk kecil. Dia menatap wajah istrinya yang cemas, tapi segera dia berikan anggukan kecil juga bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Perundingan ini akan dia kendalikan hingga keputusan akhir tidak menelurkan sebuah peperangan.</p><p>“Baiklah kalau begitu. Silahkan duduk, rekan-rekanku.”</p><p>Demi anak dan istrimu, Matt. Jangan sampai ada perang besar berawal di istana ini.</p><p>Itu adalah sebuah doa. Namun, doa tidak selamanya didengar. Apalagi jika kau memohon setelah membunuh orang.</p><p>.</p><p>Viona tidak bisa tidur. Buku-buku tentang Shadows yang sudah ditamatkannya berulang kali tidak membantunya menjadi mengantuk. Salah satu buku itu menerangkan tentang mitos rusa dan pergiliran keturunan yang menurut Viona cukup masuk akal, apalagi jika dikaitkan dengan kejadian baru-baru ini. Rusa telah memilih Zacky. Namun, Brian ada di sana untuk menghalangi ketetapan leluhur Shadows. Kabut yang seharusnya melindungi Shadows dari pasukan Lisea terbuka, memudahkan Robert untuk masuk dan menghakimi Brian. Viona bisa mengerti alasan kenapa Brian berakhir dengan mengenaskan, tapi Zacky? Pria itu terpilih, harusnya dia tidak berakhir seperti itu menurut buku yang telah Viona baca. Ayahnya mengatakan bahwa pedang yang sempat dia goreskan pada Zacky telah membuat ketetapan itu patah. Namun, sekali lagi, Viona tidak bisa percaya. Pedang itu tidak ada dalam buku yang dia baca, sifatnya mungkin baru hasil temuan sang ayah. Viona menghela napas, memutuskan memikirkan hal itu nanti. Dini hari saat suhu sedang dingin-dinginnnya, gadis itu memilih membuka jendela kamarnya dan duduk di bingkai kayu besar yang mengarah langsung pada arena dan pemukiman penduduk di seberang tembok besar kerajaan.</p><p>Api di sana sudah padam. Dua pria yang sempat hampir dia cintai sudah berubah menjadi abu.</p><p>Viona memeluk lututnya sendiri. Tiba-tiba dia merasa kasihan pada dua pria itu. Dia tidak naif menganggap semua pria yang datang ke sayembara ini murni karena ingin mendapatkannya, mendapatkan hatinya. Kebanyakan dari mereka datang karena alasan diplomasi, sebagian sisanya datang karena kecantikannya.</p><p>Belum ada yang gamblang mengatakan kata cinta padanya selama seminggu di istana.</p><p>
  <em>“Kau sangat berani Viona. Kau menerima sayembara ini, sama sekali tidak takut harus menikah dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Apa yang anda bicarakan, Raja Venom? Tentu aku takut, tapi rasa takut itu sudah aku simpan sejak dulu. Aku adalah putri raja, sudah takdirku begini. Aku tidak bisa mengubahnya, aku hanya bisa mencari cara untuk menikmatinya. Anda sendiri bagaimana? Takut menikah dengan orang yang tidak anda cintai?”</em>
</p><p>Viona mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia pernah bilang pada Zacky bahwa dia sudah menerima takdirnya sebagai putri raja. Akan sulit baginya menemukan satu orang yang dia cintai dan mencintainya kembali, sekaligus berpengaruh dan patut dipertimbangkan sebagai menantu oleh ayahnya. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengadakan sayembara.</p><p>Viona tahu itu, tapi kenapa dadanya tetap berdenyut nyeri. Dia sakit hati, tapi karena apa? Bukankah dia sudah rela menerima takdirnya ini?</p><p>
  <em>“Jangan terlalu dipikirkan begitu, Yang Mulia. Anda akan saya hormati dan saya cintai, dan anda akan melakukan hal yang sama kepada saya, atau sebelum ini anda sudah memiliki calon lain?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Atau sebelum ini anda sudah memiliki calon lain?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anda sudah memiliki calon lain?</em>
</p><p>Ah, begitu rupanya.</p><p>Viona tahu dia tidak mencintai Zacky, atau setidaknya belum, sehingga denyut nyeri di dadanya saat ini tentu bukan cemburu pada Zacky yang telah memilih orang lain untuk menempati singgasana hatinya. Viona menatap dua titik hitam sisa pembakaran di arena. Denyut nyeri itu ada karena dirinya merasa iri.</p><p>Dua pria di bawah sana adalah raja, seorang bangsawan, harusnya memiliki takdir yang sama dengan Viona tentang tidak punya pilihan memilih cinta sejati. Namun, keduanya memperjuangkan cinta mereka, melawan apa pun bahkan jika harus membuat keduanya mati bersama.</p><p>Mereka melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa Viona lakukan.</p><p>Menemukan cinta sejati itu mungkin bagi orang-orang bangsawan. Memperjuangkannya adalah sebuah keputusan yang sulit, tapi begitu indah saat kisahnya diceritakan kembali.</p><p>Viona memandang dua titik hitam di arena, kemudian matanya memicing melihat sesuatu bergerak di sana. Kamarnya berada di lantai dua, gadis itu tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di bawah sana dengan jelas kecuali turun dan melihatnya langsung.</p><p>Yang dilihatnya tadi begitu mencurigakan. Dua orang itu seharusnya menjadi abu, lalu apa yang bergerak-gerak di sana? Apakah keraguannya pada pedang buatan ayahnya itu benar? Bahwa Zacky yang terpilih tidak mungkin berakhir mengenaskan?</p><p>Viona harus turun, dan dia akan melakukannya dengan senang hati meski harus mengendap melewati penjaga demi penjaga.</p><p>.</p><p>“Ron!”</p><p>“Putri!”</p><p>Viona mengenali wajah Ron saat dia melangkah di lorong menuju arena. Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya, penasaran kenapa pelayan istana ada di sini. Seingat Viona, Ron juga ditugaskan oleh kepala pelayan untuk melayani Zacky selama raja itu mengikuti sayembara di Shadows.</p><p>“Astaga-”</p><p>Kaget dengan apa yang terjadi di depannya, Viona menutup mulut tidak percaya. Putri itu berjalan pelan, agak ragu untuk menghampiri Ron dan seseorang di pangkuannya yang dia tahu itu adalah Zacky.</p><p>“Sudah berapa lama kau di sini, Ron?”</p><p>“Baru saja, Tuan Putri. Saya datang untuk mengumpulkan abu Raja Venom dan Crimson. Namun, saya menemukan Raja Venom masih hidup. Saya pikir saya harus menolongnya sebelum penjaga menemukannya, atau Raja Venom akan disiksa lebih parah lagi.”</p><p>Viona tersenyum getir. Dia pun berpikir begitu.</p><p>Tubuh Zacky hitam, tapi itu hanyalah lapisan arang sisa kayu bakar. Kulitnya utuh tidak tersentuh api. Tidak ada bekas terbakar di sana. Pria itu baik-baik saja. Dia terbatuk beberapa kali karena debu arang yang mengganggu.</p><p>
  <em>Pria itu baik-baik saja.</em>
</p><p>“Zacky?”</p><p>Viona mencoba meraih tangannya, sekali lagi memastikan pria itu benar-benar hidup. Zacky membalas genggaman Viona, membuat Ron dan gadis itu saling bertukar pandang. Mereka setuju untuk membawa Zacky ke tempat yang lebih aman.</p><p>Bungalo di lantai terbawah taman istana adalah tempat yang dipilih Viona. Dini hari memudahkannya dan Ron untuk membawa Zacky ke sana. Matahari yang belum naik membuat gerak-gerik mereka tidak mudah dilihat. Ditambah Viona menggunakan jalan memutar yang lebih jauh tanpa melewati gerbang utama, mereka bisa sampai ke bungalo itu dengan selamat tanpa ketahuan.</p><p>“Ternyata ketetapan leluhurku tidak begitu saja mudah dipatahkan.” Viona memberikan air minum pada Zacky. Dia sudah memastikan fisik pria itu baik-baik saja, tapi belum mendengarnya bicara sejak tadi.</p><p>“Api tidak bisa membakarmu-”</p><p>“Api itu membakarku,” jawab Zacky lemah. “Aku hampir mati, Viona. Hampir mati.”</p><p>Viona terdiam. Dia mengiyakan apa yang Zacky katakan karena pria itu keluar dari tumpukan arang dalam keadaan telanjang. Api telah melahap habis semua pakaiannya hingga armor besinya berjatuhan di bekas pembakaran. Harusnya Zacky sudah berubah jadi abu, tapi pria itu keluar dari sana dalam keadaan utuh.</p><p>“Tapi kau masih hidup, dan aku tidak menemukan bekas luka apapun di tubuhmu.” Viona menunjuk leher dan punggung Zacky, kemudian mengambil jarak sekali lagi untuk melihat pria itu. “Sama sekali tidak ada bekas.”</p><p>“Aku tidak tahu.” Zacky meremas rambutnya. “Aku tidak tahu, Viona! AKU INGIN MATI!”</p><p>“Zacky- Hssh.” Viona memeluk Zacky untuk mencegahnya menyakiti diri sendiri. “Kau masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup, kau harus bersyukur.”</p><p>“Brian tidak ada di sini bersamaku. Dia sudah tiada.”</p><p>“Sssh, jangan katakan seperti itu.”</p><p>“Itu kenyataan.”</p><p>Viona diam tidak mau membalas. Dia hanya menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung pria yang lebih tua darinya itu, menenangkannya seperti sang ibu saat menenangkannya takut karena petir. “Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.”</p><p>Lalu Viona mendengar isak tangis Zacky teredam dalam pelukannya. Gadis itu meminta Ron mengambil guci sebagai wadah abu milik Brian, ember berisi air bersih dan kain untuk membersihkan tubuh Zacky, serta satu setel pakaian bersih untuk Zacky gunakan. Pelayan itu mengangguk menuruti permintaan sang putri, lalu pergi meninggalkan bungalow.</p><p>“Maaf.” Zacky menarik diri dari pelukan Viona. “Aku lepas kendali.”</p><p>“Kau baru saja melewati hal yang rumit, Zacky. Tidak apa.”</p><p>“Viona, terima kasih untuk kebaikanmu, tapi aku-” Zacky menutup mulutnya, ragu untuk mengatakan apa yang baru saja terlintas di pikirannya. Namun, gadis di depannya menunggu itu. Zacky menghela napas, tidak kuasa untuk berbohong. “Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Maaf.”</p><p>“Oh, itu. Aku tidak masalah. Tadinya aku marah padamu, tapi marahku bukan karena kau mencintai pria lain. Marahku muncul karena kau telah merusak harga diri Shadows. Banyak sekali hati yang telah kau sakiti, Zacky.”</p><p>”... Aku minta maaf.”</p><p>Viona menghela napas. “Tapi mereka seperti itu karena mereka tidak tahu bahwa cintamu dan Brian begitu murni dan tulus. Di masa sekarang, sulit menemukan cinta sejati. Kau menikah dengan pandangan pasanganmu bisa mengangkatmu dari derita kehidupan, atau sekadar mempertahankan status sosial sama-sama dari kalangan bangsawan. Orang-orang mungkin menemukan kesempatan mendapatkan cinta sejati, tapi mereka lebih sering membuangnya karena tidak kuat dengan rintangan yang menghadang di depan mereka. Kau dan Brian hebat, Zacky. Oleh karena itu, aku ingin membantumu. Mungkin ini akan jadi bantuanku yang terakhir, aku harap kau tidak akan menemukanku lagi.”</p><p>Viona membantu Zacky membersihkan diri, memberikannya pakaian yang sudah diambilkan oleh Ron, dan yang terakhir memberikan guci keramik berisi abu sisa pembakaran Brian.</p><p>“Akan ada perang besar di sini. Kau harus pergi. Crimson dan Venom akan kuusahakan aman meski raja mereka dikabarkan sudah tiada, kau akan tercatat meninggal bersama Brian.” Viona bisa melihat raut sendu di wajah Zacky saat ini. Namun, gadis itu tidak punya waktu dan dia harus menjelaskan perkara yang akan terjadi kepada Zacky secepatnya.</p><p>“Ada beberapa hal yang aku tahu dari buku-buku tentang kerajaanku. Kutukan itu akan patah saat aku meninggal, tapi karena kau tidak menikahiku, kau akan hidup tanpa menua sampai kau menemukan cinta sejatimu lagi. Setelah kematianku, leluhurku akan mengembalikan takdir jiwamu kepada jiwa yang sejak awal memang untukmu."</p><p>"Maksudmu, aku bisa bertemu dengan Brian lagi?"</p><p>Anggukan dari Viona setidaknya mengobati sedikit nestapa yang Zacky rasakan. "Pergilah menjauh dari kerajaan Aliansi Barat dan Timur. Temukan kedamaianmu sendiri, Zacky. Selama masa menunggu itu,” Viona menepuk lembut guci keramik yang sedang dipegang Zacky. "Simpan abu ini sampai kau bertemu dengan Brian lagi di kelahiran berikutnya. Aku tidak tahu kapan pastinya, tapi kau akan merasakan suatu panggilan dari dalam jiwamu, bahwa Brian berada dekat denganmu. Bawa dia ke tempat kelahirannya. Biarkan dia menyentuh abunya sendiri dari masa ini, dia akan kembali padamu. Brian yang sama akan kembali padamu."</p><p>Zacky tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah bahagianya. Kemudian dia tersadar, bagaimana dengan nasib Viona jika gadis itu meyuruhnya sendiri pergi menjauh? Bukannya mereka masih terikat ketetapan leluhur Shadows? “Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana, Viona?”</p><p>“Akan ada perang besar setelah ini, aku bisa merasakannya. Mungkin perangnya akan lama dan aku tidak punya pilihan lain untuk menggantikan ayahku. Aku akan jadi ratu tanpa raja. Menikah bukan lagi tujuan besarku. Tujuanku adalah menyatukan Barat dan Timur setelah perang besar ini selesai. Aku tahu ini akan berat, tapi aku telah belajar banyak hal dari kalian berdua.” Viona tersenyum sebelum berkata, “Terima kasih.”</p><p>Zacky mengangguk. Dia ingin bocara lebih banyak untuk memberikan semangat kepada gadis itu, tapi  entah kenapa terasa sulit. Kata-kata itu hanya mampud dia siapkan di kepala, tidak bisa dia ucapkan. Zacky masih terlalu kaget dengan kenyataan bahwa dia kembali hidup setelah merasakan rasanya dibakar hidup-hidup. Pria itu menggeleng kecil untuk mengenyahkan imajinasinya kembali berada di tengah cincin api.</p><p>
  <em>Ah, cincin-</em>
</p><p>“Ron.” Zacky memanggil pelayan yang bersandar pada dinding bungalow untuk menunggu pembicarannya dan Viona selesai. Wajahnya mencemaskan Zacky, tapi melihat ada Viona di sana, remaja itu sempat dilanda dilema apakah pantas dia berada di antara Zacky dan Viona. Namun, tuannya itu sudah memanggil. Tidak ada alasan lagi bagi Ron untuk menolak menjauh.</p><p>“Ya, Yang Mulia?”</p><p>Zacky tersenyum kecil mendengar panggilan yang remaja itu berikan. “Setelah aku pergi, kau kembali ke kamarku. Ada sebuah cincin di dalam kotak kayu di dalam lemari. Bawa cincin itu pada Brooks, bilang kau adalah anak angkatku.”</p><p>“Yang Mulia-”</p><p>“Aku sudah bukan Raja Venom.”</p><p>Viona ikut tersenyum mendengar keputusan Zacky. “Selamat, Ron.”</p><p>“Cincin itu adalah tanda pewaris sah tahta Venom. Atas semua pengabdianmu, kau pantas mendapatkannya.”</p><p>Ron memeluk Zacky. “Terima kasih.” Remaja itu cukup tahu Zacky masih lemah, dia tidak mengeratkan pelukannya hingga membuat Zacky kewalahan meski rasa senang di dalam dadanya membuncah ingin membuatnya melakukan itu.</p><p>“Kalau begitu aku pamit.”</p><p>
  <em>Selamat tinggal.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Crimson Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6 Juli 2019</p><p>Zachary James Baker dengan wajah muda di awal dua puluhan terlihat khawatir karena berulang kali melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Dia berada di bandara, sejak dua jam lalu menunggu seseorang yang status penerbangannya mengalami delay.</p><p>Harusnya, orang yang dia tunggu itu sudah keluar dari pintu kedatangan.</p><p>“Zee!”</p><p>Panggilan itu begitu akrab di telinga Zacky, muncul dari gerbang kedatangan di tengah kerumunan orang. Mata hijaunya mencari cepat si pemanggil. Tubuh tinggi dengan kacamata pilot hitam yang menjadi ciri khasnya akhir-akhir ini mudah dikenali oleh Zacky. Kotak gitar di belakang punggungnya juga membuatnya begitu lain.</p><p>“Sudah kukatakan berapa kali, Bri? Kau tidak perlu membawa kotak gitarmu ke mana-mana. Ada tim yang mengurus itu,” Zacky menyambut pria yang ditunggunya dengan sebuah pelukan dan ciuman di pipi. Dia ingin mencium bibir yang tidak berhenti tersenyum itu, tapi untungnya masih ingat diri bahwa mereka berada di tempat umum.</p><p>“Biar saja, ini gitar mahal,” kekeh Brian sebelum merangkul Zacky dan mengajaknya keluar dari bandara. Zacky memutar matanya bosan. Demi apa pun. Itu bukan gitar mahal pertama Synyster Gates, seorang soloist terkenal yang sering diajak kolaborasi dengan berbagai macam penyanyi dan band.</p><p>“Kau sudah mengosongkan jadwalku untuk besok?” tanya Brian saat mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil. Zacky adalah manajer pribadi Brian. Dia hampir menemani pria itu ke mana pun bahkan jika itu harus menemaninya mandi setelah konser yang melelahkan. Zacky tidak bercanda, statusnya yang dobel sebagai kekasih sang gitaris memperbolehkannya melakukan itu, bahkan lebih.</p><p>Di interviu manapun Brian selalu mengenalkan manajernya, dia tidak luput mengatakan bahwa menemukan Zacky seperti menemukan keajaiban yang bisa melengkapi hidupnya. Fansnya sering mengira itu berlebihan, tapi Brian memang bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu. Dia menemukan Zacky di salah satu konser debutnya, pria itu berdiri sebagai salah satu penonton. Mata mereka bertemu, dan Brian tidak bisa mengenyahkan wajah Zacky dari pikirannya sampai konser selesai. Brian mengejar Zacky agar tidak pulang lebih dulu, meminta kontaknya, menawarkan sebuah kontrak, dan boom! mereka berakhir seperti ini.</p><p>“Tanpanya, aku tidak akan bersinar seperti sekarang. Dia adalah keajaiban yang datang padaku. Dia bisa mengerti diriku dengan begitu baik, lebih dari orang-orang yang pernah dekat denganku. Saat aku menemukannya, dia sudah terasa seperti magnet- Ya ampun, Bri.” Zacky tertawa di kursinya dengan majalah Karrang keluaran terbaru yang memuat review pencapaian karir Brian akhir-akhir ini.</p><p>“Kau membual tentangku lagi.”</p><p>“Aku tidak membual, Zee baby.” Gitaris itu membisikkan panggilan kesayangannya untuk Zacky, berharap supir di depan sana tidak akan mendengar mereka.</p><p>“Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu berapa kali, hm? Fansmu bisa bosan membaca bagian itu di setiap muatan beritamu.”</p><p>Brian menghitung dengan jarinya, kemudian mengangkat bahu kehilangan angka imajiner di dalam kepala. “Tidak tahu, dan aku tidak peduli jika fansku bosan.”</p><p>“Bri ....”</p><p>“Yes, Zweetheart?”</p><p>Zacky memukul pelan wajah tampan pria di sampingnya dengan majalah Karrang. “Berhenti menggodaku dengan nama-nama aneh itu, kau membuatku malu.”</p><p>“Aku suka menggodamu.”</p><p>“Berhenti atau aku akan menciummu di sini dan seluruh karirmu akan hancur,” bisik Zacky mengancam.</p><p>“Lakukan saja, aku tidak peduli. Uangku sudah cukup banyak.”</p><p>“Oh, GOD!”</p><p>Supir di depan sana melirik Zacky dan Brian dari kaca pengemudi. “Ada yang salah, Pak?”</p><p>“Ah, tidak apa. Kami hanya bertengkar kecil.” Brian menyeringai menyebalkan mendengar kekasihnya menjawab seperti itu. Dia ingin menggoda Zacky lagi, tapi dia tahu ada hal penting yang perlu mereka bicarakan. Nanti saja saat mereka sampai di hotel, dia tidak akan memberi ampun pada Zacky.</p><p>“Sudah kau kosongkan jadwal untuk besok?”</p><p>“Ya. Kau yang minta karena itu tanggal ulang tahunmu. Aku sudah terbiasa melakukan ini sejak tahun pertama menjadi manajermu, Bri.”</p><p>“Bagus, aku ada rencana.”</p><p>“Liburan lagi?”</p><p>“Uh huh.” Brian membuka ponselnya, lalu mencari sesuatu yang sempat dia tandai untuk dibaca bersama Zacky.</p><p>“Ada festival di sebuah desa tradisional di Inggris. Festival ini dulunya dilakukan oleh sebuah kerajaan. Namun, waktu berlalu dan perang silih berganti terus terjadi menyebabkan orang-orang di kerajaan itu berpencar dan bisa kau tebak sendiri, kelompok mereka yang bertahan hingga hari ini berkumpul di desa itu.”</p><p>Zacky tersenyum mendengar rencana Brian. “Apa nama festival itu?”</p><p>“Crimson day.”</p><p>Senyumnya tambah lebar, kali ini Zacky benar-benar tertarik kenapa Brian ingin mengunjungi festival itu.</p><p>“Kenapa namanya begitu?”</p><p>“Festival ini untuk memperingati sepasang kekasih yang memperjuangkan cinta mereka hingga maut merenggut keduanya. Pesta hangat akan diadakan di malam pertama, ke tiga, dan ke tujuh. Tarian, pentas drama, dan pertunjukkan musik akan menghibur pengunjung selama seminggu penuh. Pagi di hari ke tujuh akan ada tabur abu dari orang yang kita sayangi. Jika kita tidak membawa atau tidak punya, abu dari hewan ternak sisa pesta akan disediakan. Kita akan menaburkannya di hutan dekat desa itu.” Brian mengerutkan dahi membaca rincian keterangan festival itu di ponselnya. “Tidak ada keterangan kenapa namanya berhubungan dengan sesuatu berwarna crimson.”</p><p>Zacky terkekeh mendengarnya. “Tentu saja ada, Brian.”</p><p>“Di sebelah mana?”</p><p>“Kau tahu nama kerajaan yang menjadi awal adanya festival ini?”</p><p>Brian menggeleng sebagai jawaban.</p><p>“Kerajaan itu bernama Crimson.”</p><p>
  <em>Dulu, kau adalah rajanya.</em>
</p><p>“Sepertinya kau tau banyak hal tentang festival ini Zacky.”</p><p>
  <em>Tentu saja aku tahu.</em>
</p><p>“Kau menyiapkan kejutan untukku besok, eh?”</p><p>Zacky tersenyum kemudian mengangguk kecil.</p><p>“Kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi saat kau menyentuh abumu sendiri dari masa lalu,” gumam Zacky sambil membuka majalah Karrang di tangannya, berharap Brian tidak mendengar rencananya itu.</p><p>”... Kau mengatakan sesuatu?”</p><p>Zacky menurunkan majalah yang sedang dibacanya. “Tidak, tidak ada. Aku hanya menggumam bacaan yang ada di dalam majalah ini.”</p><p>“Oh.” Brian mengangkat bahu, kemudian sibuk sendiri dengan ponsel dan snack yang telah Zacky belikan di samping pintu mobil.</p><p>“Ngomong-ngomong,” Zacky menjatuhkan majalah itu ke pangkuannya. “Selamat datang kembali, Brian.”</p><p>Ratusan tahun Zacky telah menunggu, penantiannya itu tidaklah sia-sia.</p><p>
  <em>Selamat datang kembali, Rajaku.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>END</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>